Every Hero's Journey
by Bayfire
Summary: Post-The Dark Knight: The League of Shadows is back for a visit. Gotham is under confusion. Lives are at risk, and someone has to make a stand against the threat looming over Gotham. Bad summary, it's better inside. COMPLETE Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Hero's Journey:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own The Dark Knight/Batman Begins or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Batman was wounded, and riding his bat pod lost the cops in seconds in a dark tunnel. Blood oozed from the wound in his gut. He groaned, as the vehicle glided through the darkness. Black spots appeared before him, he felt light headed, and he was slumped over the bat pod. The tunnel zooming past him was twirling around. Harvey Dent's bullet had managed to pierce through.

'_Why didn't I move when I could have?_' His grip loosened on the bat pod. He began to lose consciousness, and things began to fade. He turned a corner. '_I can make it.'_ He thought determined. '_I've never had a gun shot this bad b__ut I bet Alfred could fix it up._' His thoughts slowly became dimmer, as more blood flowed. Heaviness crept over his eyes as he struggled to stay alert. Suddenly he felt himself tumbling to the ground off the bat pod. The bat pod, luckily, slowed down enough to gently nudge against the brick wall. He fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Next to him a cruiser could be heard pulling up. A police cruiser. The occupant shuffled near him, and rushed next to him.<p>

"Batman! GET UP!" He shook Batman roughly. Batman groaned quietly. "It's Commissioner Gordon! You have to get out of here! Another squad is coming!"

As soon as Bruce heard these words he screamed at his slow brain to focus. Gordon was holding out a hand to him, and he clasped it tightly as he was pulled up. The commissioner put his shoulder underneath batman's weight, and helped him to the police cruiser. He managed to get Batman leaning up against the side of the car. Batman was awake, but barely. Gordon's eyes grew wide.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you to-"

"NOT the hospital." Batman growled, and bent over, his breathing heavy. '_Well then what am I supposed to do then?_' Gordon wanted to shout, but seeing the vigilante's physical state, decided it was better not to. Gordon wracked his brain for a plan. '_First hide the bat pod, then the vigilante._' Gordon got hold of the bat pod, Batman didn't seem to mind this, and hid it amongst trash cans and litter in a tight crawl space. He backed up and made sure he couldn't see it from any angle. Once he was satisfied, he walked over to Batman.

"Hide in the back and lay the tarp over your body in the trunk." Gordon pulled a blanket from the back.

"I'll try not to bleed all over your car." Batman grunted. Gordon frowned at the humor he was trying to make at a time like this. '_He must not be thinking clearly.'_ Gordon decided. Just as he got Batman in the back and got in the front seat of his car, another cruiser pulled up next to him just as he turned on the ignition.

"Is everything clear? Any sign of him?" The officer asked.

"Not that I know of." Gordon lied.

"Okay," The cop almost drove off before turning to him again. "Commissioner, I think you should get back to your family. They are probably scared out of their minds wondering where you are. Consider what happened before your family's very eyes."

"Your right." Gordon nodded in appreciation, but inside he was feeling bitterness. They had told the police that Batman was the murderer of the five people. Batman had taken all the blame on his shoulders for Harvey Dent's crimes for Gotham.

"Take it easy now Commissioner. We'll find him." The young officer saluted and turned the car around. '_Now what am I supposed to do?_' Gordon considered dropping Batman off where he wanted to go, but then shook his head. '_If the MCU cops see me anywhere but home, it will look suspicious._' Gordon sighed at his only option. For now he just needed to hide Batman as long as he needed to rest. He reconsidered his options, and found that giving the vigilante space in his home was the only choice he had. '_Just long enough to think about what to do._' He decided. Gordon drove his cruiser quickly (but not over the speed limit) to his home.

He passed houses, clubs, and stores on the way back on the deathly quiet street. His home was in sight, and he breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled into the narrow alleyway next to his house. He saw the light on in the house knowing his wife was probably still awake. He got out and went to the back trunk, and pulled Batman out of there. He was very heavy.

"Come on now. I need you to use your legs for me." Gordon grunted as Batman stood up straighter using all the strength he had. Gordon closed the trunk ever so quietly, and got his keys out to unlock the basement doors and swung them open. He motioned for Batman to follow and, with his help, Batman was able to walk down the stairs one hand holding the rail, and the other pressed up to his wound to keep it from flowing. He leaned up against the wall, and slid into sitting position closing his eyes. Meanwhile Gordon locked his car, and closed the basement doors behind him.

"Rest for however long you need." Gordon acknowledged not knowing what else to do. Batman made no notion of hearing him.

"Gordon" Batman said without opening his eyes. "I can't make it back." Batman growled. He hated admitting to weakness, but this was unsurpassable.

"What should I do?" Gordon was now frantic. Gordon turned to see Batman passed out.

"Jim is that you?" Barbara called coming down the staircase with a crowbar. Gordon smiled at the way his wife thought ahead of time.

"Yes." Gordon replied. He heard a gasp, and a mettle clatter of the crowbar as it fell from her paralyzed hands. She cautiously looked a little closer at Batman, and his wound. She immediately knew what had happened.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked in a near whisper.

"Yes. Keep Babs and Jimmy out of this. I don't want them to have to see him like this." Her face remained worried. "How are you going to help him?" She asked. Gordon sighed, "I don't know. Don't worry… I'll figure it out." She nodded, and stared at Batman with concern etching her features. Her caring nature kicked in when she gave Batman's gloved hand a quick squeeze. After what Batman did for their family they felt they would do whatever they could to help this man. She smiled weakly at Jim, and whispered "good luck" and ascended the stairs. When his wife was gone he turned to Batman.

Gordon had some experience with bullet wounds. He had to, being in the Gotham police force for as long as he was. He shuddered at the thought of a how much blood Batman lost. He moved Batman in to a laying position on the floor and placed his folded jacket underneath Batman's head. '_Get the bullet out and do it fast.'_ He took off one of Batman's gloves, and felt for a pulse at his wrist. There was a low weak throb, and Gordon felt the beats shudder. '_His heart is working too hard for the lost blood._' The commissioner knew what he had to do. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It would mean unmasking the man who sacrificed everything for their cause.

'_This man shouldn't have to have everything taken away from him._' Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. _'He's lost so much in one night.'_ Gordon came to his resolve. If there was one thing that Batman should never have to lose, it would be his life. If he didn't uncover the man behind the mask, then he would lose a lot more than his secrets.

He didn't even know where to start. The suit had hidden latches, and hooks. He should try to find where to start so he began to tug on the Kevlar when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. Batman silently shoved his hand away, and unlatched the armor piece by piece, and Gordon caught on, and began to undo the Kevlar. The Batman had so many different pieces to this complicated suit. The black armor was faithful to Batman until Dent shot him. Batman drifted off unconscious after Gordon took over.

More and more human was shown underneath this creature's skin as he worked in the dark basement. He finally made it to the heart of the wound. Blood was soaking Batman's thermal clothes, and Gordon applied pressure on the bullet hole. Gordon was left with Batman's mask. He wondered what he should do. This was Batman after all. This man had been a mystery to him for so long. To unmask this person would be like robbing someone.

"Do it." He heard Batman's low growl. He was going to question him when he saw Batman passed out… again. He hesitated a moment before he took the mask in both of his hands, and pulled it off carefully. He features were slowly revealed. The brown hair was drenched with sweat, and face wet. He had sharp features, and an all too familiar complexion. '_I feel I've seen him before… wait… I know this face!_'

"Bruce Wayne!" Gordon whispered in disbelief. Behind him he heard gasp. He jumped around to investigate. Someone was hiding, and Gordon looked around and saw movement in the darkness. He still gripped the cowl in his hand tightly as he crept towards the source of the sound. Underneath the staircase was a boy with blond hair. He pulled the figure into a standing position roughly only to find himself looking into the frightened eyes of his son Jimmy Gordon.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think so that I can improve my writing. I would appreciate any ideas, because this is my very first story. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Hero's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Dark Knight/Batman Begins or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

He pulled the boy from the shadows looking into to the eyes of his son James Gordon Jr.

"Jimmy?" He asked more shocked than angry. Jimmy continued to stare at Batman eyes wide. "How long were you there?" Gordon asked again. Jimmy looked back and forth between Gordon and Bruce mouth gaping. The sight would have been comical to Gordon if the situation wasn't so serious.

"James." Gordon's eyes bored into the eyes of his son. After a few seconds Jimmy raised his slightly freckled face to see his father looking at him.

"I-I was sitting there w-watching you when you first came in." Jimmy managed to get past his shaking voice. Apparently he had been sitting under the staircase frozen with fear of being discovered, and he was busted now.

"What are we going to do for him?" Jimmy asked pointing to Batman, and Gordon sighed.

Bruce shifted in his laying position and groaned wiping the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead, and began to shiver, eyes still closed. Gordon was about to get a blanket but Jimmy was already on it. He covered Bruce, and Bruce only slightly aware of his surroundings opened his eyes slightly and smiled a little at Jimmy before falling unconscious. Jimmy stood there and gazed at Batman. Gordon smiled to himself. The Batman was Jimmy's hero. He talked about Batman all the time. Batman this and Batman that. He practically idolized the vigilante, and he did it so much that it seemed that Jimmy would do anything for his hero.

"I need to help him son, and you need to get to bed." Gordon looked at his son intently.

"But I want to help him too." Jimmy looked at Gordon, his brown eyes pleading. _'Oh no... Not the eyes…'_ Gordon sighed. He knew Jimmy wouldn't sleep even if he did manage to get him to stay in bed. _'He doesn't need to see any blood.'_ Gordon thought, and nodded to Jimmy.

"Okay son he needs both of us to help him. How about you make up a bed for him down here?" Gordon suggested. Jimmy stood there a few seconds, hesitant of leaving his hero's side. He reluctantly turned to the stairs, and began to climb. He just needed to get him to leave so he could do the work.

"And Jimmy?" Gordon stopped Jimmy on his tracks.

"Don't tell anybody inside or outside this house what you've seen." Gordon warned, and Jimmy nodded face grim and serious. It almost scared Gordon seeing Jimmy behave like an adult at his young age. Jimmy left silently. He dropped the Kevlar armor in a box, and placed the cowl, he realized he had been clutching, in there too.

He turned to Bruce Wayne, and closed his eyes, and opened them again. '_This can't be happening._' Gordon's head hurt with all of the shock, and confusion of the day. He sat down next to Bruce. '_Batman is Bruce Wayne? How?_' He steadied his breathing and managed to get his heartbeat down. He had to think that this man was just like another comrade who was in dire need. He had gotten used to the idea of criminals being beat to a pulp by Batman, that he almost forgot that Batman was a mortal man like him. He pulled the cloth off the wound that was covered to see that it was soaked in dark blood. For a moment Gordon panicked, and almost shut down. '_No Jim. Focus. Do what needs to be done._' He told himself.

He pulled off Bruce's thermal shirt, and grabbed the first aid kit off the shelf. He got a bowl, and grabbed some tools, and began his work. With the lamp turned on he could see better. For what seemed hours he carefully worked through the steps. First he fished for the bullet, and pulled the metal chunk from deep within the skin and muscle, and secondly found the cloth and gently pulled both of those out. Bruce groaned slightly shifting. The bullet made a clink when it fell into the metal bowl. _'Luckily it didn't go that far in, though it must have hit a major cavity, because of all this blood._' Gordon grabbed a clean cloth and swiped away at blood and cleaned it as he retrieved the antibiotics ointment from the kit and spread it on the wound.

He then took a needle and thread to stitch up the open wound, when he heard footsteps coming back down. He laid the cloth gently on the bloody tissue. His son didn't need to see it. Jimmy held a feather mattress with blankets and a pillow, and arranged them on the floor. Jim needed a few more moments to stitch up the wound, and with Jimmy standing there he couldn't do it.

"Hey Jimmy, can you go upstairs and make some fresh coffee for me? I'm getting tired, and I need to stay awake." Gordon said urging his son slightly.

"Sure dad." came the response of his son. He then heard swift footsteps going up the stairs. He needed to be quick, but careful. Carefully trying not to tear skin, he began his thread and needle work. He tiredly finished his work when he covered the wound with bandages and tape.

As he sat back against the wall he closed his eyes, thinking. No trying to think as his thoughts seemed to scatter everywhere. How could this billionaire idiot be Batman? He certainly fooled Gordon, although he had seen a hint of the real Bruce Wayne when he crashed his Lamborghini to save Coleman Reese. Now it made more sense. Gordon hadn't made the Batman and Bruce connection but he knew there was more to Bruce than what he let on. Gordon opened his eyes looking at the unconscious form of Batman. He felt he knew Batman, but he was a stranger to Bruce Wayne. It all seemed so alien. There were two completely different lives; polar opposites. Bruce had managed to live with both sides, but was there something in between? He knew now that the airheaded Prince of Gotham was yet another mask to wear for the eyes of the public.

Jimmy came down the stairs with the coffee that Gordon asked for, and he thanked his son and ruffled the boy's blond hair.

"What do we do now?" Jimmy asked and looked at his father. Gordon looked at his son.

"For now we need to let him rest. He will get better if we let his body heal."

As Gordon said these words he felt a vile taste on his tongue. It wasn't true what he was telling Jimmy. He didn't know if his friend was going to live or not. He had lost far too much blood, and his heart had been working long and hard. It was a wonder to Gordon why it hadn't stopped hours before. He shuddered at the morbid thoughts in his head. He didn't need Jimmy to know these things. Batman was the boy's hero, and the very person he talked about every day. Jimmy didn't need to know that his hero could die.

'_Or his father…'_ a voice said in his head. Gordon regretted the day he had to fake his death. James Gordon Jr. had to face a fatherless life so early. When Gordon came to see him for the first time after his "death" the boy didn't seem surprised. His first question was, "Did Batman save you daddy?" The memory made him smile. Jimmy thought his hero could do anything and his innocence was his shield against a cruel world. Harvey Dent almost shattered that shield. The boy laid his head on Gordon's shoulder slowly drifting away from exhaustion, his mind seemed unworried, and carefree. Good. The harm had not been done permanently. Jimmy was shaken, but not the world weary soul like Jim Gordon. Gordon glanced at the clock, _3:44 a.m._, it displayed. Once he heard the heavy breathing of his son, he lifted him off the ground, and looked at Bruce before ascending the stairs with Jimmy in his arms. He laid his son in bed, and found Barbara sleeping in their bedroom soundly.

Gordon slipped out of the room, and closed the door with a soft click. He looked at his empty coffee cup, and then at the coffee machine, and decided to take the coffee maker and the whole can ground beans. He would need coffee, LOTS of coffee. He descended the creaky wooden stairs, and set up a chair next to Bruce's makeshift bed.

He listened to his friend's deep and labored breathing. He was having a fitful sleep. Gordon sighed. He didn't have painkillers to help ward off the pain, and nothing to help Batman breathe. It was a good thing Gordon took the cowl off when he did, because it seemed to cut off the airway slightly in Batman's throat. His thoughts jumbled together in confusion. Only hours before he had been sitting on a rooftop to observe the SWAT team as they invaded the building that the Joker occupied. A few hours ago he had seen his friend alive, and well, and now he was put in such a pathetic position. Life was full of surprises, and not all of them pleasant.

'_Bruce Wayne is Batman…_' He shook his head slowly, and stood shoving his hands in his pockets. He paced the room in a steady rhythm. How did he not see the signs? They were obvious hints. That just went to show how in the dark he was about people's characters. Bruce had done a very good job at hiding his identity, never mind some of his slip ups. He knew where Batman was able to get his gadgets, and heavily armored vehicles, but where he got his skill he had yet to learn. Maybe that was why he was gone for seven years… Gordon thought.

He again thought of his friend, the caped crusader, the silent guardian of their family and all of Gotham. He knew of Batman's quiet and mysterious nature, and the way he thought before he spoke, but Bruce Wayne? He looked to be a man who would talk your ear off with things he didn't know or didn't really care about. One was selfish, and the other selfless. Gordon wondered at the real Bruce Wayne/Batman. What was he like? Gordon twiddled with the empty coffee mug turning it, and twirling it.

He remembered when he first met Bruce Wayne many years ago in the police station on that terrible night… That traumatized child was left in the office to shake with fear, and pain while the police officers ran in the halls too concerned with other things to see the desperate boy clinging onto his father's jacket. That boy could've been Jimmy on the day that he was pronounced dead to the world. He could only imagine the shock and grief that seized his son's heart. His son though was a boy who forgave someone so easily, and he had the nature to not be prejudiced against others despite their faults. '_My faults..._' Gordon vowed that he would try to be a better parent to his children and a better husband to his wife.

Gordon glanced at the clock it was now 6:30 a.m. The dawn was coming. Darkness retreated as light made way for the new day. Gotham was in the best state ever, and all because of a lie. Harvey Dent was the hero, not Batman. That was what people were going to believe when they turned on the news in the morning. Batman was a creature of the dark, yes, but not of evil. He was a watchful protector, and the hero of the night. The people didn't know that they supported the evil one, and were trying to bring down the real hero. They all knew Harvey Dent for the good that he did, and not for the evil he committed. They all thought they knew Batman for the evil he did not commit, and did not know him for the hope he brought to this city. They did not know their hero was in mortal danger of losing his life. They simply did not know; they were ignorant to the truth. Gordon hated to be the one causing that ignorance, that blindness, those lies.

Gordon looked at Bruce determined to keep Gotham's true hope alive. Last night Batman had taken a hold on evil and darkness, and made them fall along with himself. The dark protector fell into darkness. Gordon walked over and felt Bruce's pulse. He sighed in relief when he heard the strong steady beats of the heart. '_Just keep Gotham's heart going, and we will endure until the dawn._' Almost immediately then, light streamed in through the room peeking through the small rectangular windows in the basement. Gordon closed his eyes in relief, and sat in the chair as the golden light soaked the cold dark room with warmth and light. Gordon opened his eyes and looked at Batman breathing normally. He stared thinking for a while when he came to this revelation: The dark knight had not truly fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you think of round two? Tell me if you love it or hate it. I also want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. It was really encouraging, and it was nice to have some tips to improve my writing. I'm sorry but I'm not a doctor so I most likely did not get things right medically. I would apprieciate any ideas you have, and any reviews you would like to submit. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

'_I can make it.'_ He thought determined. _'I've never had a gunshot this bad, but I bet Alfred can fix it up.'_

His eyes got heavier, and his heart pounded in his ears loudly. It took every ounce of his strength to keep going. Blood drained from him. He barely had sense of what was happening. He couldn't feel a thing as he tumbled to the ground, and drifted away. Darkness appeared before him. For what seemed seconds later, in his mind, a vehicle drove near him. His head told him to get up and escape, but his instincts told him there was no danger.

"Batman! GET UP! Another squad is coming! This is Commissioner Gordon." A dark figure shook him roughly.

'_Get up you moron!'_ He told himself as he groaned letting the last of his adrenalin coarse through his almost bloodless veins. He found himself being pulled up by his friend, and leaned up against the police cruiser. He barely took note of anything that was happening. He was focused on staying awake.

"I need to get you to-"Gordon began, but Batman cut him off.

"NOT the hospital." He growled.

"Get in the trunk." Gordon said curtly.

"I'll try not to bleed all over your car." Bruce said sarcastically and sighed at his sad attempt for humor. He definitely failed on that level.

Next thing he knew, he was in the trunk of the car being painfully tossed around like a pancake. His abdomen shot sharp jabs of pain as the vehicle ran over bumps and pot holes. There was no way he was going to fall asleep. The pain was keeping him awake despite the loss of blood. The car abruptly stopped, and the trunk door flew open.

"Come on. I need you to use your legs." Gordon struggled with Batman. Bruce straightened, and used the last of his draining energy.

"I can't make it back." He said sitting down somewhere on the floor. Bruce hated being in this state especially in front of his friend who greatly respected him. He heard some murmuring, and someone squeezed his hand firmly, but gently.

Someone was tugging on his armor. He looked up to Gordon who was struggling to figure how to unlatch the armor. He almost rolled his eyes, and moved the commissioner's hands away so he could do the work. Once he showed the Commissioner how to do it, he drifted away. He needed to sleep. The next moment he saw the commissioner looking at him. Bruce felt the mask on his face, and understood. His friend was hesitant. He knew this day would come, when it came down to this. Bruce was ready for it, he always prepared himself. He trusted Gordon with his life, he had to. His friend needed the reassurance and confirmation from him.

"Do it." He said gruffly and firmly.

"Bruce Wayne!" He heard Gordon whisper in shock, and he made out the sound of a tiny gasp from somewhere in the room. Things darkened, and night seemed to have fallen. That was the last thing he knew before things around him faded. ..

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne woke up. He heard the steady drops of rain falling just outside the small basement window. He smelled coffee in the air. <em>'Where am I?'<em> He asked himself as he sat up wincing as pain laced up his middle. Memories flew at him. The gunshot. The pain. The fall. The running. The weak heartbeat. He sat up underneath the blanket, and this time slowly. He examined his surroundings. No one was there. He looked at the clock. _1:22 p.m._ He felt dark circles under his eyes.

He strained to hear something besides the rain. For several minutes there was silence, but then upstairs he made out the sound of a door opening and closing, and the voices of Gordon and Gordon's wife, Barbara.

"…the…. MCU…" He heard some of what Gordon said.

"… so… sorry… why did…soon?" He could only make out a little of Barbara's voice.

He lay back in the mattress. The voices upstairs ceased, and he heard the creaking of the stairs to the basement as someone descended. Gordon was coming. Was he really ready for this? What was he going to say to his longtime friend? Gordon was no stranger to Batman, but he barely knew Bruce Wayne. He froze in place closing his eyes as he heard the footsteps on the basement floor. Bruce felt suppressed like a rabbit that retreated in to their hole. Gordon came down in a tan drizzled trench coat, and a bowl of soup in his hands.

"You're awake." Gordon said as more of a statement. Bruce was surprised that the man could tell. Bruce looked up at Gordon and all he could do was nod in appreciation with half open eyes.

His stomach was growling for food, as Gordon slid the bowl on the floor next to Bruce. He took the bowl and gave the commissioner a lopsided smile. "Thank you." He said in a rasp, catching himself. Gordon didn't seem to notice and nodded without looking at him, and sat down in a chair closing his eyes.

Gordon was weary. '_What have I put him through?_' Bruce wondered, trying not to wolf down the soup. This man had a family to look after, and a job as the Commissioner. He probably had one of the most stressful jobs in the city. Gordon, he felt, he could trust the most, aside from his CEO and butler. Now was the strangest chapter of his life. Gordon had found out his identity. He knew some, not all, his secrets. The police commissioner who had the power to lock him away forever and not deal with him as a problem was secretly stowing him away in his basement. Bruce felt he had to say something. _'It's now or never…_' He thought unsure of where the conversation would go.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked sitting up ignoring the protests his body gave him, and placing the bowl in his lap. He looked at the weary commissioner wondering if the man had fallen asleep. He could have. Nights were long in Gotham.

"All day yesterday, to now." He answered tiredly without opening his eyes. They both were exhausted. They both worked equally hard, and paid the consequences during the day. Bruce sighed. He had been sleeping for almost two days. _'Had the commissioner gotten any sleep?'_ He glanced at Gordon. _'Probably not...'_ Gordon still sat in his chair with his eyes closed.

Bruce shifted and felt his wound. It was stinging a little, but he figured by the next day it would be healed up better. He had to get out. He couldn't seem to stay off his feet. Even at the prospect of being in bed for almost two days made him feel like squirming, but he didn't because he was far to tuckered out. He felt so useless like a lame racehorse. He didn't know what he should say or do now that he couldn't stand or do something useful.

Gordon didn't seem bothered by his presence. It seemed he had gotten slightly used to knowing who the Batman really was. He believed Gordon didn't even care who the Batman was, just as long as he was doing what was right for Gotham.

Bruce admired his friend in many ways. He saw the goodness of the Commissioner. He first saw it when Bruce was a little boy in the police station. He knew right then that the man was trustworthy. Despite the corruption, despite the havoc, and chaos he still saw the goodness now, and when all was stressful and difficult, Gordon still had the heart to carry on.

It was a strange friendship between them. One was a vigilante who was supposed to be brought in and now the city's most wanted, while the other had one of the highest ranked jobs in the city. They had been friends for two years, but the commissioner he knew seemed far off. They had helped each other save Gotham from Crane, and his disastrous toxins. They had just recently brought down a mad man; the Joker. They had been in life and death situations with each other, but he knew Gordon would not feel comfortable talking to Bruce as freely as he did with Batman. The silence was thick, save the sound of rain fall.

What could he say? '_So uh… you know I'm Batman… Yeah. Well…'_ Bruce couldn't picture a casual conversation in his head with the commissioner, because he never had one with him. All their discussions had been purposeful, and impersonal. They didn't talk about themselves. They talked about the crime rates, and what needed to be improved upon.

"So… Bruce Wayne huh?" Gordon was the first to speak his tone was light, and seemed more familiar to Bruce. Bruce smiled slightly relieved that the conversation had finally begun.

"Yeah… Strange isn't it?" Bruce asked lamely, his tone not gravelly. He wondered how he was first going to approach Gordon who now knew his secret. _'Ugh! Why am I so bad at this?_'

"Definitely." Gordon replied making small talk. Gordon seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he was, and that comforted him a little.

Bruce inwardly smiled at Gordon's comment. The tension had finally broken between them. They both seemed to know what the other was thinking now. The room seemed to have a more relaxed feeling to it now. Gordon's voice sounded sincere and lighthearted as he spoke again.

"I never would have guessed…" Gordon almost mumbled looking at Bruce bending over in his chair with his arms on his knees observing him. Bruce turned his head to Gordon slightly. He was curious as to where the commissioner was going with this. "The fact that it was you all of these years." Bruce felt the urge to say something witty, more in his arrogant playboy persona.

"Well I did a pretty good job, if I don't say so myself." Bruce commented laying his head back on the pillow.

"Well don't say so then, because there were some pretty dumb mistakes." Gordon chuckled lightly. His demeanor had completely changed.

"Such as?" Bruce prodded with his eyes closed.

"The Lamborghini crash, oh and your appearance as Batman right after Bruce Wayne came back from the dead."Gordon nodded raising his eyebrows. Bruce smiled, and this time a real one. A genuine smile.

"It wasn't that bad. Most people thought I had owned a modeling company down in Brazil." Bruce shrugged.

"And the crash?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to catch the light." Bruce smiled at the memory. He had crashed the car to save Coleman Reese, and made up a story to cover it up. People wanted to kill Coleman Reese to keep the Joker from blowing up a hospital. He shuddered at the thought of the clown. The day of the accident he left Gordon suspicious, very suspicious.

"Right." Gordon quirked a smile, and sat back in his chair with ease. Gordon seemed relaxed, but something was bothering him. Bruce could tell. After knowing his friend for this long he knew something was up. As Batman he would have asked then and there, but right now he decided not to. He figured if the commissioner wasn't telling him he shouldn't ask.

"Where were you all those years?" Gordon asked his tone serious now. Gordon seemed genuinely curious, and cautious as if he might hit a nerve.

"Tibet." Bruce answered with a tone less mellow. Gordon looked at him with question. Bruce sighed figuring he was going to be there a while. He explained what had happened to him and how he returned to Gotham with resolve, and idealism. Gordon was sucked into his story as he listened intently, and when Bruce finished. The room was quiet.

"And you chose bats because…?" Gordon asked cocking his head slightly. Bruce hesitated, before he answered. He always seemed uncomfortable about this subject.

"Bats scare me…" Bruce answered looking at Gordon's perplexed expression. "My teacher told me once that to master fear you had to become fear. I became my fear and used it against others."

Gordon fell silent understanding for the first time. It all made sense. It had to. The story filled in the gaps and holes. Gordon shifted in his chair listening for a sound. The rain had stopped. They sat in a comfortable silence. Upstairs they heard a set of footsteps.

"Jimmy! Get up! You've been asleep for half the day!" They heard Barbara shout as she opened a door somewhere upstairs. Gordon chuckled.

"She sounds like Alfred…" Bruce said with a smile in his voice and froze.' _Alfred!' _How could he forgetful? It just dawned on him. He hadn't talked to Alfred for almost two days. His butler was probably worried sick at the prospect of his employer being gone so long and the fact that he was probably being searched for by every police unit. He just needed to find his cowl with the earpiece in it, and he could make contact. He scanned the room. He hated to ask more of the drained commissioner, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you know where my armor is?" Bruce asked eyes skimming the room again with his eyes. Gordon's eyes fell upon a shelf behind Bruce, and he sat up without a word, and retrieved the box containing the Kevlar. Bruce thanked Gordon again and searched it until he found his cowl, and put his hand inside pulling out a small device.

Bruce tinkered with the gadget as Gordon sat in his chair eyeing the device curiously. Bruce prodded it until he heard the device began dialing. Gordon hadn't seen any of his devices up this close before. Bruce smiled at Gordon's expression as he waited for someone to pick up; he needed to talk to his butler who was probably nervously awaiting a call.

"Hello?" Came the accented voice of his faithful friend.

"Alfred." Bruce greeted with a groggy voice.

"Master Bruce! What happened? Are you alright? You scared me out of my wits. You know half if not the entire police force is after you!" Alfred's voice detected exhaustion and desperation. Alfred was like a father to Bruce, and Alfred thought of Bruce like a son.

"Yes Alfred. The night before I was shot-" Bruce began his story.

"Shot? " Alfred almost gasped. Bruce could just imagine his butler was standing up, and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah. I was on my way back to you, and well things got complicated." Bruce said sighing remembering the night vaguely.

"Where are you now? I still don't know what happened..." Alfred pressed for answers his voice etching a hint of fear and panic.

"Gordon came and picked me up." Bruce glanced over to Gordon who was arching an eyebrow at him. "And he stitched me up good. He knows now." Bruce heard Alfred sigh with relief, but it was a shaky sigh. _'Poor Alfred…'_ Bruce felt horrible leaving Alfred at the penthouse wondering if he had made it through the night.

"So no harm has been done, but don't you ever do that again. Send the good Commissioner my thanks. How long until you get back Bruce? " Alfred asked his voice more controlled.

"I don't know Alfred. Tonight or Tomorrow? Until I can move with enough speed to evade hundreds of police cars chasing me, I need to see when my stamina has caught up and I left my bat pod in an alley." Bruce paused and continued, "And for however long the Commissioner is able to put up with me. "Bruce set the empty bowl aside, and put his free hand on the mattress and lay back on the bed again. He heard Gordon chuckle.

"I have to go now. I'm exhausted. I just needed to check in, and inform you." Bruce almost slurred feeling the heaviness of his eyes.

"Very good, sir. I will see you in one or two days, and I will tell the public you've decided to tour Paris or something. Oh, and Master Bruce, Stay Out of Trouble. His butler replied as his voice rattled with a hint of anger. "You going to get it when you come home…"He muttered the last line.

"I will Alfred. Get a good night's rest. It sounds like you need it." Bruce urged. Alfred thanked him quietly and Bruce cut the line after saying good-bye. After the conversation Bruce rubbed his temples with his fingers; his head throbbing. He had one growing in his head ever since speaking with Gordon in the afternoon.

Gordon shifted uncomfortably in his seat after the call had ended. He seemed like he was going to talk, trying to find words that would fit. Gordon opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Wayne… About my son…" He heard Gordon speak. It sounded like Gordon was going to say something important. Obvious dread filled the older man's voice.

"Hmm?" Bruce looked at Gordon with tired eyes struggling to stay conscious. _'What about Jimmy?'_ Bruce looked perplexed he worried. The last time he remembered seeing Jimmy was when he saved him from Harvey Dent's wrath. What had gone wrong?

However, the commissioner seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say, and shook his head, and told Bruce "Never mind. I'll tell you later…"

Bruce eyed Gordon suspiciously before he lay back in the bed, and closed his eyes. He would never begin to understand Gordon. His friend seemed to be holding something from him as if the shock would get in the way of his recovery. If that was the case, he would know later. He heard Gordon sigh, and murmur something inaudible, before he fell completely under the curtain of exhaustion. He needed to rest his overtired mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I changed the story. I added lines to the third chapter. I hope you like it better changed up. Thanks for reading this. Thank you for reviewing so that I could go and fix up my mistakes. I really appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>He was here on a late Friday night when he could be at the office working on his never ending mountain of papers. He sighed. He felt useless just sitting there in the living room trying to read the news paper. The MCU had insisted that he take the next few days off. He had been reluctant but gave in. On normal circumstances he would have gladly taken a day or two, but this was not another regular day in Gotham. The city was in uproar. They cried for the blood of Batman. They wept for the death of the White Knight. They believed they mourned the loss of their only hero. They hadn't lost him. His heart was beating for Gotham. He was alive. He had survived death's attempt to claim his life.<p>

His officers were enraged, the phones rang off the hook, and a blur of people swarmed the hallways. He had known, because the day before, the day Bruce woke up, they called him to the MCU to get something done that rainy morning. A group of paparazzi swarmed him as they entered the crowded building. They flashed cameras at him, and asked him questions, but he made no comments. Sirens wailed, and gunshots sounded in the distance. Every police unit was working hurriedly. The place had been a madhouse.

He walked in and they guided him to the stairs leading to the roof. He immediately understood. As he walked on the roof several angry sets of eyes waited there. They weren't necessarily angry at him, but angry that they had associated with the so-called cop killer. Some looked at loss for words, some infuriated, and some sad, and one looked… guilty. It was Detective Ramirez who stared at the ground her mind seemed more distant than the others.

The rain fell slightly at first, but thunder rolled ominously when they handed him the axe. It felt dirty in his hands like the feeling he got when they captured a mass murderer's weapon. Their weapons caused havoc and destruction. The axe he held would bring so much more chaos. They watched intently as he looked back at them. Ramirez nodded slightly with her expression solemn. Gordon brought back the axe and swung. The glass shattered. It seemed like slow motion to Gordon as the glass caught in the light and sprinkled across the pavement. All was quiet, save the sound of the heavier rain that came down. Quiet murmurs were heard as they left. Once he saw most of them were gone, Gordon knelt to the cement as the axe clattered beside him.

"You did the right thing…" He heard his good friend Detective Stephens say as he patted Gordon on the shoulder. _'If only you knew…'_ Gordon thought and forced himself to nod. _'I'm sorry I'm forced to feed you lies.' _He silently apologized as Stephens left him. He looked over to see Ramirez standing there head downcast.

"You have something to tell me Detective?" Gordon asked suspiciously. He had always been watchful around her. She seemed unstable, what with her mother in the hospital. If she was guilty it would all come out soon enough. He would wait for her to talk, before he found out himself. He wanted to give her time. She would feel better coming clean than knowing he found out. Ramirez looked up slightly shaken, and shook her head. She left him alone on the rooftop.

When he got home he found his wife Barbara standing on the enclosed front porch arm crossed over her chest. The rain poured even harder and lightning streaked across the sky. Gordon got out of the car, and raced to the porch, to get out of the rain, and to be quietly greeted by her. She put her hand on his arm and smiled sadly before opening the door. As they went in she asked.

"Did they ask you to do it?"

"Yes. The MCU is in chaos… It's crazy down there." Gordon had replied and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Jim. Why did they ask it of you so soon?" She asked in disbelief.

"They can't stand him Barbara. They practically want to murder him." Gordon whispered afraid the vigilante might hear them. She nodded understanding.

She had barely asked any questions about the Batman. She didn't know anything besides the fact that he was here, and he was healing. She knew it wasn't safe to know information like that. Gordon inwardly smiled at the way his wife handled these situations. She was usually calm. The night Harvey Dent had taken them hostage she looked completely undone. She was very disturbed about it, but she did try to help around anyway despite all that she had been through. She was a very strong woman. She was always one, but when Harvey had attacked her life and joy, her family, she became insecure about things. He spent his days comforting and assuring her every moment he had and the tension became weaker. She seemed to be appreciating all that he was doing. He grabbed soup from the kitchen to take down to Bruce, and mouthed a 'thank you' to her, she smiled and nodded.

After he talked to her he went down to find Bruce awake. Gordon had talked to him and Bruce had called his butler. He talked to his butler all day today as well. He seemed agitated over something. His voice was on edge when talking with Alfred. Whatever he was telling his butler it was very important, but Gordon didn't pry. Or it could simply be Alfred giving Bruce a big lecture. Bruce's butler seemed to be the type of person to worry over things without ceasing. Anyway it wasn't any of his business to know what was going on. He figured it would all get sorted out soon enough.

And now here he was sitting in the living room wasting the afternoon away when he could be doing something to clear up the mess in the city. The last couple of days when he was stowing away a vigilante some of his officers came to check on him. They appeared genuinely concerned.

"We will find him." They had said. Gordon resisted the urge to snort. _'Yeah… right.'_

He sat there in silence contemplating all that had happened. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching. It was his son Jimmy. Jimmy Gordon seemed to have taken finding his hero's identity really well. Better than him. His son seemed to have a calmer air about him than Gordon. Jimmy still adored the Batman, and now he seemed even more pleased with what he saw under the mask.

Gordon wasn't too thrilled though. No. He was far from it. He didn't like the idea that the billionaire, moneybags, the drunkard who burned his own mansion down, all of those things, had been Batman all along. He was not very pleased at how the billionaire had turned out… to the public. Now that he was starting to see the real Wayne, he didn't think of him that way anymore. Now it didn't mean Bruce went all 'buddy' on him. He still kept plenty of secrets, which was fine with Gordon; because he was sure he didn't want to know everything. He still kept the slightly formal demeanor up as a guard. He wasn't stiff, and boring, no way, he was just… uncomfortable. In so many ways they knew each other, and in so many ways they did not. Their friendship was never an easy one, it probably never would be, but they had formed an unspoken pact to save the city of Gotham at all costs, and they felt they were indebted to each other.

Since being in hiding away from cameras and journalists the young man didn't seem that bad. He was still a young at heart in many ways. It made him view other people differently. He saw all the unpleasant people and cast them in a new light. He wouldn't judge people by what they seemed, because the appearance on the outside wasn't everything. It was what you did that defined you, and Bruce had proven his worth.

"Hey dad," Jimmy began. "I was wondering if I could bring in great-great grandfather's records book on the inmates of Gotham over 100 years ago for history class. I need it for a project that is due Monday."

"Sure." Gordon put his news paper down.

"The thing is… It's in the basement." Jimmy said quieter.

"Oh…" Gordon stood. "Wait just one moment." Gordon stood and looked down in the basement and found Bruce fast asleep. He looked at his watch. _12:30 a.m._

"He's asleep. By the way… What are you still doing up? You should be getting to bed earlier than this. You've stayed up way too late these last couple of nights." Gordon replied.

"I know, but mom said that just this one more night I have to search for the book. Or I'm dead. She wasn't too happy when I slept in past noon." Jimmy replied sheepishly.

"Oh believe me. I'm not happy about it either. Find the book, and then get to bed right after you do."

Gordon stretched. He told himself it was time to turn in as well. He wasn't too worried about Jimmy waking Bruce up, because that man slept through anything. The other night the neighbor's Beagle yapping all night. Gordon hadn't gotten a wink of sleep upstairs, but when he went down the next morning to ask Bruce, he said he hadn't heard a thing. He smiled as he watched Jimmy went down the basement stairs, quiet as a mouse.

* * *

><p>Jimmy would try to be as fast as possible, and as quiet as he had ever been. He told himself that as he descended the creaky old stairs. The basement was crowded with a lot of boxes, and old furniture they intended to sell.<p>

Jimmy slipped past Bruce, who breathed lightly, and headed toward the first box. To his dismay he searched all of its contents, and found no traces of his grandfather's book. He carefully put the box away, and searched another, then another. He became agitated as he tried to find what he had come for. He flinched every time he made a sound louder than he intended. Bruce had not stirred once.

He raced across the room looking through things to find it. His eyes grew heavier, but he forced himself to stay alert. He could not be tired, and look for something. This was his one chance to find the book. He really wanted to keep up his grades and get the project done. He wanted to make his dad happy, and proud of him.

Jimmy was surprised when he found out who Batman was. He then found out, that he didn't care who he was, just as long as he was saving Gotham. Jimmy was awestruck at the fact that Batman was in his basement, if only he could tell his friends… but he couldn't. It all had to be a big secret. He had asked his dad why they were chasing Batman and calling him the bad guy. His father had explained to him as best he could. Jimmy thought he got it… a little, but he could be too sure. He was just so frustrated at everyone thinking he was a bad man. He told himself to stop thinking of Batman (which was really, really hard) and focus on finding the book.

He searched for what seemed like minutes and then looked at the clock. _2:30 a.m._ Oh no! Now his mother was really going to kill him. Had that much time passed already? He shrugged it off ignoring the time. Jimmy had four more boxes to search, and they were under the staircase. He trudged there, fighting to stay awake, and sat down. He searched one of the boxes as he settled down in the shadows. He found nothing. He groaned, and leaned his head on the wall behind him. _'I need to close my eyes for a minute.'_ He told himself. Once he did, he realized that it was a mistake, because he never opened them again that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please tell me what you think! Like or dislike? And if you want to give me any tips I'm open to any suggestions you have. Thanks for reading this! I means a lot to hear from you all! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Bruce felt the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window, and opened his eyes. It only took a moment for him to realize where he was. He was in the Commissioner's basement. He stretched still laying on his back and sat up slowly. His wound throbbed only slightly, as he scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place so he stood and cracked his back. It felt good to do so. He had been gone two days in a row from his role as the billionaire, and as Batman. He needed to get moving, he needed to get on with his fake life. He figured he should do pushups to get his blood flowing, and get ready for the night. It was <em>7:30 a.m.<em> when he looked at the clock. He dropped to the floor and began his exercise. He relished work, he always did, and something about getting on your feet after a couple days of doing nothing, felt amazing. He was almost done when he heard the sound of the staircase creaking. He stopped in the middle of a pushup, and slowly stood up not turning to the sound. He knew it wasn't Barbara, or Babs, because one, they wouldn't go down there, and two, they were gone for an eye doctor appointment and wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. He also knew it wasn't Gordon. He had said he was going to sleep in later than usual.

"Jimmy." Bruce said in a lower voice that was stern. He slowly turned around and saw the boy standing there eyes wide. He seemed to be glued to the staircase.

"Care to explain?" Bruce asked with arms crossed over his chest. After a few painful moments he motioned for Jimmy to come to him. Bruce took a seat on a nearby crate, and he let Jimmy take the chair. The boy slowly made his way to Bruce visibly shaking and sat down never taking his eyes off Bruce.

"I…I was looking for something down here, and I fell asleep over there." Jimmy pointed underneath the staircase and Bruce looked to where he was pointing. A few seconds passed. "I already knew you were Batman…"

"You what?..." Bruce looked at the boy in disbelief. He thought of Gordon, but his friend wouldn't openly share a secret like this even with his family would he? …Would he? Why would Gordon do this? Jimmy seemed to have picked up on Bruce's confusion.

"My dad didn't tell me if that's what you're wondering… I found out the first night that you came…" Jimmy explained quickly his brown eyes never wavering off of him.

Bruce nodded, his face grim, and prodded for details on what he did know. Jimmy explained his side of the story of that night. It wasn't the boy's fault he had just been caught at the wrong time. He nodded again being silent, and thinking. Jimmy sat there and he looked very uncomfortable, terrified was actually more the word.

"It's not your fault Jimmy." Bruce came to that conclusion. "Not your fault…" He repeated whispering. This was certainly going to complicate things. Having but a child know his secret was a risky thing. The boy could one day let something slip. Bruce didn't know how good Jimmy was at keeping quiet. He would have to make sure he and Gordon kept a close eye on him. The less pressure he put on the boy the better. Jimmy had already had too much going on in his mind. He wanted to make it easier for Gordon's son who stayed up really late helping his dad, and had to burden himself with a secret so big. Jimmy shifted in his seat his eyes never drifting from Bruce.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Batman…" Jimmy apologized wholeheartedly. There was no way anyone should dislike this kid. He was honest, and his heart was in the right place. Immediately Bruce felt a brief smile form on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Bruce said trying to lighten up the mood. Jimmy smiled up at his hero and visibly relaxed in his chair. Bruce felt a little more comfortable too. Something about this boy reminded him of someone… Suddenly Bruce's stomach growled rather loudly in the silence of the room.

"You need something to eat? We have plenty of breakfast." Jimmy asked immediately taking up a role as a host, and Bruce nodded.

"Sure... Do you have a blender?" He asked. Bruce knew his breakfast was really going to gross the kid out. He smiled to himself at the thought.

* * *

><p>"You're actually going to drink that?" Jimmy's nose wrinkled in disgust and he sounded about ready to gag. Bruce chuckled as he added the last ingredient to the green protein shake.<p>

"Yep.", Bruce grinned, and downed half the glass quickly. Jimmy visibly shuddered. "You want some?"

"NO! I mean… no thanks…" Jimmy's eyes grew wider and this made Bruce laugh. Bruce caught himself. He had not laughed since… before she died. Bruce's happiness seemed to vanish whenever he thought of her. He had been sent on a downward spiral of depression since her murder. She meant everything to him. She filled his dark days with rays of hope, but now she was gone causing his heart to throb and cry out.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked concern in his young voice. Bruce caught himself, looked at him, and forced a smile.

"Sure." There was no need to tell him of the burdens that he alone should carry. He couldn't lay it on anyone, let alone a child. Bruce sat at the table, and Jimmy stared at him. Bruce could hear his legs swinging underneath the table.

"How do you do it?" Jimmy asked his voice full of curiosity. He seemed less afraid of asking questions than Gordon.

"Do what?" Bruce asked he had a feeling the conversation would end up with them talking about Batman.

"You can beat up like fifty bad guys at once." Jimmy's voice hinted admiration. Bruce felt a smile tug the corners of his mouth. He never grew tired of the boy's awed voice.

"Well I don't know about fifty all at once." Bruce chuckled and took another sip of his breakfast.

"I bet you could do it." Jimmy's voice was serious, and full of innocence. It took all of Bruce's will not to laugh, instead he chuckled again.

"Years of practice and training." Bruce nodded to Jimmy who hung onto his every word.

"How did you learn?" Jimmy asked, and Bruce sighed quietly.

"I learned from a ninjitsu master." He didn't bother to mention that his teacher was Ra's Al Guhl the guy who almost destroyed Gotham, and would have succeeded if he and Gordon hadn't worked to stop him.

"Wow… That sounds super cool." Jimmy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the wall behind Bruce.

"Well it was _super_ cool to be able to learn, but it was years of hard work and diligence." Bruce remembered the hours he put into learning a certain step of a fighting style in Tibet. By the end of the two months he had mastered that move.

"Can you show me?" Jimmy asked his voice was pleading. "I've never seen you fight before." Jimmy looked at Bruce with big brown eyes. Bruce looked at Jimmy considering his request, but eventually gave in and nodded. He wondered how Gordon managed with a kid like this.

Bruce stretched his arms and legs before, and warmed up by doing pushups again. He turned to Jimmy who sat at the table perfectly content with watching him. Bruce motioned for Jimmy to walk with him.

"I'd rather go where there's more space." Bruce mentioned, and when they walked into the living room they closed the blinds and curtains. It wouldn't be good if someone happened along and saw Bruce Wayne in the Gordon's living room. That would not sit well with the public.

"Now it's going to be harder since there is nobody to fight, so I can show you if you be my opposition." Bruce looked at the kid who went quiet. "I won't harm you." Bruce looked as Jimmy looked up and now seemed more eager to help.

Bruce let his mind reel. He wanted to do something that could be a defensive stance, and not too violent. Then again, every move he had was violent. He finally made up his mind. He would show Jimmy his way of deflecting blows.

"Now take a punch at me." Bruce urged, and Jimmy, at first, seemed like he had not heard Bruce.

"…Punch you?..." He said in a smaller voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about hurting me. Pretend like I'm a thug." Bruce encouraged and stood still as he waited for Jimmy to strike. Jimmy hesitated at first but then threw a small fist at Bruce, and he deflected the blow with ease. Jimmy tried again and again, but Bruce always seemed to be able to dodge his arms.

"Stop for a moment. " He made Jimmy pause. The kid was starting to grow weary of the punching. "First thing, don't put so much power into each blow it will wear you out quickly. Second, don't go for the obvious. Make sure your opponent is caught off guard by an unexpected move."

Bruce showed him some offensive stances with his hands and legs. They were the simplest moves that he knew that he could show Jimmy. The boy nodded enthusiastically and listened intently to all the directions.

"Ready? Remember what I told you." Bruce nodded to Jimmy who smiled back. He would go easy on the kid this time. Maybe that would encourage him. He let Jimmy get his arm, and urged Jimmy to keep it going. The kid actually was doing a little better than last time. After a couple minutes of letting Jimmy be the offensive, Bruce paused him, and showed him better offensive blows again. He continued to show Jimmy over and over again, and let Jimmy try, and teach him again. Jimmy finally got one small, but significant move down.

"Very good... Just keep practicing all that I've showed you and you will be able to get it eventually." Bruce encouraged. Bruce seemed to be getting carried away, but he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed his time with the boy. He was comfortable with him and the kid seemed to think the same thing.

"Now let me show you this…" Bruce said shifting to an offensive stance.

* * *

><p>Gordon opened his eyes slowly, and looked for his glasses. He found them and glanced at the digital clock by his bed. <em>9:30 a.m.<em> Gordon sat up happy that he had taken a few more hours to rest. He needed it, and it made him feel a lot better.

Gordon got out of bed and shuffled to his closet, and threw on his Commissioner attire. He would be paying the MCU a little visit in the later evening when his wife and daughter got back from shopping. He had a mountain of work on his desk at the office. When he got back to work he would have to sort through a huge mess. He secured his gun in its holster, and trudged down the stairs, but stopped when he heard laughter. It was Jimmy. Why was the kid laughing? He hadn't heard laughter in this house since a few days ago, before Harvey had shaken his family. He slowly walked in the kitchen and found no one there. The only thing out of place was a washed out glass cup in the sink.

He then switched on the coffee and crept to the entrance to the living room. He turned the corner, and saw something very out of the ordinary. Bruce Wayne and Jimmy were in the living room… together… _'Wait!'_ Gordon had an epiphany. What were Jimmy and Bruce doing? Bruce wasn't supposed to know Jimmy knew his secret, and yet here they were casually talking in the living room. _'Oh crap.'_ Thought Gordon as he thought of how Bruce must have found out. He would be talking to Bruce Wayne later. He still wondered at what they were doing. Jimmy was punching at something imaginary as Bruce muttered words to Jimmy. Jimmy just nodded, and did whatever Bruce showed him.

"Careful the way you swing. Something or someone could catch it easily, and you could be very well trapped." Bruce showed a better way to do it.

Jimmy looked at Bruce with a mischievous grin on his face, and muttered something that only Bruce could hear. Bruce laughed, and suddenly picked Jimmy up and held him upside down by his ankles.

"Want to say that again?" Bruce said in a fake serious voice as he grinned.

Jimmy laughed hysterically while hanging there. The boy seemed to be enjoying it more than Bruce. Gordon decided to make his presence known. Bruce held the boy in place a smirk on his face as Jimmy giggled.

"Having fun?" Gordon stepped into the living room with his hands in his pockets. Bruce visibly jumped at the sound of his voice. Gordon found it very ironic. For once Gordon had startled Batman, instead of vice versa. Of all the nights of meeting secretly, Batman had always managed to catch him by surprise. After a while, though, Gordon stopped jumping. He would only be slightly startled at the sound or sight of Batman, and now he had caught Bruce by surprise. He smiled slightly noting the horrified look on Bruce's face.

"I uh… Commissioner… I was just…" Bruce set Jimmy on his feet as he cleared his throat.

"Having fun." Gordon repeated again with a grin, and picked up some files from the coffee table. He looked over and found Jimmy standing next to Bruce with a slightly guilty look on his face, and Gordon's mood shifted downward when he saw the boy.

"Jimmy… what have you done?" Gordon's voice was calm but stern as he went closer to his son.

"It's not his fault Gordon." Bruce's voice came a little deeper like Batman's. Bruce explained the incident to Gordon, and he sighed. Jimmy seemed to get in trouble all the time. Gordon turned to Bruce, and nodded.

"Sorry about not speaking to you about this… I figured it wasn't the right time. I couldn't have something like that interfere with your health." Gordon shook his head as he thought of the night he brought Batman in wounded and in a fatal position.

"I'm not a child Gordon." Bruce's voice was more like Batman's. "I can handle these types of things. You shouldn't feel the need to conceal things from me."

"You were once a child, Mr. Wayne. You remember that night twenty years ago. I felt that at the slightest touch you would shatter. It was no different than a few nights ago." Gordon stubbornly insisted, and Bruce's demeanor seemed darker.

"That was twenty years ago. That boy is gone. He will never return. I'm not vulnerable like that anymore." Bruce's voice was determined and dangerous, though Gordon paid no mind. He felt he wanted to say something that had been burning in the back of his mind since the night that Harvey Dent attacked.

"That's where you're wrong. You, me, everyone has a weakness. Some more than others. I stand by my judgment, and my only regret is not telling you before Jimmy let himself be seen." Gordon saw Jimmy standing near the wall. "Unless we help each other evil will get the better of us."

"Are you talking about corruption? I understood the risks I would face when I became Batman. I know that we must act as a team to fight off the city's filth." Bruce seemed to renew his resolve, and Gordon sighed.

"I know you will never turn on this city. I know that you do not make your vulnerabilities known, but…" Gordon's voice dropped so low that only Bruce could hear it. He was going to say something that had bothered him since finding out Batman's identity. "When I look at you I… I see my son in your place." Gordon had said it. The very thing that had been gnawing in his mind had come out in a whisper. A shadow of understanding crept over Bruce's face.

"You sound like Alfred." Bruce stated. His features were now unreadable. "But please. Don't let my identity get in the way of how you think of me. I don't need another person to worry. Let me do my job, and I will trust you with yours." Gordon sighed, but nodded.

Batman was stubborn, and so was Gordon, but Batman always seemed to have the last word. Gordon looked at Jimmy, and felt a greater need to protect Jimmy along with Barbara and Babs. Jimmy should never have to endure what Bruce Wayne had to as a child. No child should. He just wanted to keep Jimmy from entering a state of gloom and despair if he ever did pass… what was he thinking? He shouldn't let such thoughts enter his mind. A moment of silence passed, and Gordon decided it was best to change the subject.

"Did you ever find what you were searching for?" Gordon asked the boy, and Jimmy shook his head in defeat.

"I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it." Jimmy said as he went back down the stairs. Gordon followed first, and then Bruce. They entered the basement below the house, and Gordon looked around. Jimmy pointed to every box he looked through.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Bruce asked, speaking for the first time in his normal carefree voice.

"The records book on the inmates of Gotham. It was my great-great grandfather's." Jimmy was the first to answer. Gordon thought he saw a flash of recognition sweep over Bruce's face.

"Oh that?" Bruce raised his eyebrows, and pulled a book from near his makeshift bed. He held the old book with great care as he handed it to Jimmy. "I'm sorry to have caused so much grief over the book. I just found it intriguing to look at."

"Don't worry about it." Gordon said before Jimmy could. "Now," Gordon said turning to Jimmy. "It sounds like you have a project to be working on." Jimmy's face turned sour at the prospect of homework.

"But-" He began to protest.

"No excuses. We need to get your grades up. Wouldn't you say so?" Gordon looked to Bruce, and he nodded.

"I did my homework." Bruce said with a hint of a smile in his voice. Inspiration from Batman was the thing that Jimmy needed most. At Bruce's words Jimmy nodded and sprinted up the stairs. _'Batman should have told him that a long time ago…_' Gordon thought and turned to Bruce who was pulling his armor out of the box. Bruce looked up at Gordon.

"I need to leave tonight." Bruce stated as he glanced at the clock. It was _10:30 a.m._ Gordon nodded and understood. Bruce had another life to lead, and he had to get back to it before things got suspicious.

"Just try to be careful." Gordon said, and wondered if he did sound like Bruce's butler.

"I will. I won't be on duty for a couple nights, because things need to settle in Gotham. I have a feeling we will be having some peace, after the mess is cleared up." Bruce looked at his armor, and traced the outline of the bullet hole that he had acquired from Dent.

"But there is always a disrupter of the peace." Gordon said in a near whisper.

"I know, and I will always be there when the time comes to bring balance back to this city."

"Even if the city despises you? Even if the very people you saved are trying to tear you down?" Gordon asked.

"Always. Even if I have fallen I will not turn my back on the people." Bruce said with strong determination. Gordon nodded.

"You have fallen Bruce, but I believe the Dark Knight will rise someday." As Gordon said this, Bruce looked at him with an expression Gordon had never seen before. A glimpse of the last light Bruce held in his dark despairing heart: hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's my fifth chapter. Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate any reviews. I really want to thank those who did review my story. It was really awesome of them. Sorry it took a while to update, but It's an extra long chapter for you. Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 6:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The evening was quiet, well quiet for Gotham anyway. Sirens still wailed all night, and the old monorail train still rumbled through the city. It was peaceful because of the absence of criminals that Harvey Dent had locked away. The petty small timers and serial killers were all in, and Gotham could finally have a chance to heal from her wounds. Best of all, the Joker was locked away safely with no possible escape route until his trial. The Gordon household remained quiet. Jimmy was scratching away on his homework for history at the dining room table while Gordon prepared himself for his visit to the Major Crimes Unit building. Last time Gordon talked to Bruce he said he was cleaning his armor. The man had to be ready for his night of trying to avoid enraged officers and get to where ever his hide out was. He smiled at Jimmy who grinned back at him from the dining room table. Twilight was falling fast as purple and red hues etched the evening sky. Gordon descended the stairs, and found Bruce already donned in his armor.<p>

"Ready for tonight?" Gordon felt it was a stupid question, but figured the vigilante wouldn't care.

"Ready as ever, time for some action." Bruce grinned, and then put on his cowl and adjusted the latches to hold it secure.

"I will try my best to divert my men's attention. You know the new order is to shoot on sight?" Gordon shuddered. The Mayor certainly could have his way when Gordon was absent from duties. Batman groaned, but nodded understanding.

"I'm not ready for that part though…" Batman mumbled as he adjusted other parts of his suit.

Just then a knock sounded upstairs, and both of them had a questioning look on their face. They both were thinking the same thing. '_Who would be knocking at a time like this?'_ Gordon ascended the stairs, and Bruce stayed in the basement, but leaned on the basement door to listen to the conversation. The door was opened by Gordon.

"Sorry to disturb you Commissioner, my name is Officer John Blake, and I have urgent business to discuss with you. The officer had dark hair and dark eyes, and a look of determination seemed to be built into his features.

"If it's urgent, step inside." Gordon offered the officer.

"No thank you sir, I'll make it brief. First of all you're going to have to come with me. We've found something that you may be interested in." The officer said hurriedly. Jimmy looked up from where he was doing his homework, and gave the officer a questioning glance.

"We believe we've found the bat's vehicle." Blake answered bluntly. '_Oh crap!'_ Bruce thought gritting his teeth. He should've known they'd find it eventually.

"You're kidding…" Gordon said trying to hide his nervous voice.

"No. We have it secure in a locked crate not two miles from the MCU." The officer seemed pleased that they had found something of this nature.

"And you need me because?" Gordon asked trying to keep his voice casual and even.

"You knew the bat the best and we need to do investigations on it right away. We can't have the murderer prowling around long enough to steal it back." The officer answered in an undertone.

"I understand. My son is here with me so he may have to tag along." Gordon answered obviously stalling. "I can't leave him home alone."

"Sure. I'll be waiting in the car, but hurry please… Sir." Blake nodded trying not to seem too pushy, but he was in a rush. Gordon nodded as the young officer got in his car to wait, and Gordon turned to the basement as soon as he was gone. Jimmy jumped up from the dining room table, and told Gordon he was done with his homework, and walked over to his father who was about to open the basement door.

"They have your-"Gordon began.

"I know." Batman said in a low rasp. Bruce scanned his mind for options as to what he should do. "I should leave."

"You're going to leave tonight?" Jimmy looked at Batman with slightly saddened eyes.

"Yes." Bruce's voice whispered normally.

"I- I'll miss you." Jimmy mumbled and wrapped his arms around the slightly stunned vigilante. Gordon chuckled, and glanced out the window nervously. Bruce hesitated before continuing.

"I'll miss you too…" Bruce was genuinely going to miss the kid. Even though he was young he considered the boy a friend. Bruce paused thinking of something, and presented it to Jimmy. "Here, have this. It only contacts one person, an assistant of mine, but please don't try to call me all the time…" Bruce thought of Alfred. "I thought you might like it."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Jimmy was excited. He traced the outline of the black shiny phone that had the faint outline of a bat on the back. "I'll call you when my dad says its okay."

"Don't forget to practice." Batman growled, and turned to leave. '_Time for some action.'_ He thought as he crept out of the basement and into the unsettled night of Gotham city.

* * *

><p>Batman's black cape fluttered in the night air as he prowled in the darkness of the ware house. The officers began to bring the big crate in. There were twelve of them not including two SWAT team members outside the ware house doors.<p>

"Now let's open it!" An older officer ordered as his face was alight with seeing the bat pod.

"No Brooks. I thought they specifically told us not to." A young rookie protested.

"You rookies know nothing. Besides he will never let us look at the thing. It's too priceless for anyone regular like us to look at it." Brooks smiled with a grin.

"But-"The rookie began.

"Open it up men! Put your backs into it!" Brooks stood back after doing the combination and supervised while the others did the actual work. The rookie stood back and glanced around nervously. The bat pod rolled out easily, and not a scratch was on it.

"How do you know _he_ isn't watching?" The rookie said in fear.

"The bastard is not coming out tonight. He hasn't in a couple days why would he do so now?" Brooks rolled his eyes. "Don't keep getting in the way I need to get information to someone. It's a lot of money we're talking about. This could make a fortune!"

"Corruption…" Batman growled; his voice bounced off the metal walls of the ware house until it was a whisper in the police officer's ears.

"Did you hear that?" The rookie almost stammered and clutched his gun.

"What?" Brooks sounded annoyed. "I swear if you don't shut your yap…" Brooks murmured angrily but trailed off at the look on the rookie's face.

The rookie looked at something behind Brooks in fear. Brooks turned around and the Batman stood there menacing as he glared at the officer. They drew their weapons, but Bruce was already moving. He shot his grapple gun, and tripped six officers including Brooks. Bullets whistled past his ears as he raced behind other crates. Bruce smiled at the location. It was perfect for his disappearing act: It was dark. He had no intention of seriously harming the officers, but it was sorely tempting when they shouted insults and curses his way. He crept up behind an officer knocking the gun out of the man's hands. He quickly grabbed the officer's handcuffs, and locked him to the railing of some nearby ladder attached to the wall of the ware house, and twisted around to face another cop who had his gun aimed at Batman. He knocked the gun upwards and the shot went off and the gun went flying as Batman tied up the man. That left four, but he decided he just needed to get out of there and quickly. No doubt a backup squad was coming.

"Thanks for opening it." Batman rasped at Officer Brooks who was groaning as he rubbed the lump on his head when he fell. When his bat pod was in sight he leapt on it and the engine roared to life and he zoomed out of the warehouse knocking the metal doors down as the powerful vehicle rammed into them. He sped out into the free night air.

* * *

><p>Officer Blake drove the cruiser quickly trying to make it to the warehouse. Gordon was in the passenger seat, and Jimmy was in the back looking nervous. He fiddled with the phone that Bruce had given him. He so badly wanted to know if Batman had gotten away. Gordon glanced out the window as Blake drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the light to change. Suddenly Blake's radio put out sounds of shouts, and gunfire in the background.<p>

"He's getting away! Call in some units!" The officer on the other end shouted before he was cut off.

"What the?-" Blake began as something black and extremely fast shot past them. Batman had escaped.

"All available units report on Stanford Avenue! The Bat has been spotted! Repeat the Bat has been spotted!" Blake shot into his radio, and did a turn to begin the chase. Gordon looked back at Jimmy who was smiling broadly in the backseat. His smile disappeared at the look on Gordon's face that told him not to do that. The sirens wailed loudly as Blake turned his siren on. They were quickly joined by dozens of other cars in pursuit of the dark knight. Despite himself Gordon cracked a smile when Blake wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>The police units were hot on his trail as he zoomed through downtown Gotham. As seconds passed the pursuit group got larger and larger. About eighteen cruisers were on his tail along with six armored SWAT team vehicles, and a chopper that had its floodlight on him constantly. The flashing lights illuminated the dark city as they raced through the city. Batman had been in these types of situations before, just not with so many chasers. He still had an advantage: he could fit through alleyways and narrow streets.<p>

"Pull over and put your hands up Batman!" A megaphone sounded from the helicopter.

Bruce remained focused on the road and ignored the commands. '_Not on your life!'_ He thought almost shaking his head. His eyes remained locked to the road as he avoided oncoming traffic. The bat pod swerved into an alley, and Bruce knew he only had minutes before they would be upon him again. He needed to check for something. He scanned for something out of the ordinary, and found it. A small device was hidden on the bat pod; a tracking device. He threw it to the side and checked for more, but found none. He didn't know what they could've done to the bat pod, but he figured the threat was gone now.

"There he is!" An officer shouted just as the vehicle roared to life. He drove past the man as he again made himself seen by the police force.

Bruce could feel the anger and force of the squad as they began the game of pursuit again. It was powerful and deadly the way they seemed so focused on one thing: to bring down the Batman. _'Why couldn't they be like this for Gotham's justice?'_ He wondered. Bruce planned his escape route as he was chased down the street. Maybe he'd go for something bold… At that moment he made up his mind.

The bat pod spun around 180 degrees and darted straight at the posse. He could see their faces radiate shock as he sped past their cars weaving in and out of the group of cruisers. For about a minute the helicopter light was off him, and that was all the time he needed. He activated the stealth mode, and the engine turned into a low purr and disappeared. He made his way to the docking bay where his bunker awaited.

* * *

><p>After they had lost visual contact of Batman they drove back to the warehouse. Blake was furious, Jimmy was hiding a smile, and Gordon was worried. The car halted to a sudden stop as Blake jumped out and slammed the door shut. Gordon got out too and watched the young head officer stalk towards the warehouse. Gordon took note of how one of the metal doors was dented and off the hinge. He followed Blake, and Jimmy tagged along. Gordon had forgotten he was there so he made no attempt to keep Jimmy waiting in the car.<p>

The warehouse was full of other police units trying to untie some of the officers, or unchain them from their own handcuffs. Some were applying icepacks to their heads, but none of them were injured seriously. They were just shaken. Gordon spotted where Blake was. He found the younger man talking to an older officer.

"What happened Brooks?" Blake demanded of the officer who stood there holding an icepack to his head.

"The Batman he-he took it out of the crate and beat us up." Brooks stammered with a tinge of anger to his voice. Blake laughed humorlessly.

"You expect me to believe that filthy lie? Oh no doubt he took the vehicle, but to get it out of the safely locked crate is a different story. You know as well as I do that he couldn't have stolen it, at least not that fast!" Blake snarled at the officer.

Gordon turned away from the argument and gazed at the other officers. It was a good team, but Gordon knew that a lot of them were corrupt. Blake wasn't though. He seemed to have idealism, and rancor, in his blood. Gordon looked at Jimmy who was also observing the scene. Jimmy glanced up at Gordon and gave him a small smile, and while none of the other officers were looking he chanced a smile back at the boy.

* * *

><p>Bruce found the area around the docking bay empty. Cars avoided this street because there was really nothing near there. He found the storage crate, and rolled the bat pod inside. As the lift lowered Bruce took off his cowl, and when it was lowered to the ground inside the bunker he put the bat pod away. The lights flashed on as he made his way over to start up his computer. He first checked the security surveillance and it showed cruisers frantically searching the streets, but they were nowhere near his bunker. He tapped into the MCU, and it was in an uproar as everyone was on the phone, and people were scurrying about. Bruce smiled, and switched to the news. It showed footage of him racing down the road, and his sudden charge at the mob.<p>

"They are currently still in pursuit of B-", He switched the news off cutting off what the anchor was about to say.

He removed his damaged armor (He'd ask Lucius to fix it later) and changed into regular clothes. Since he wasn't going to go to work in several hours he changed into a t-shirt with jeans and a brown leather jacket. Next thing he did was shut down the computer, pull out his red motorcycle, and roll it towards the lift. He put on his helmet, started the engine, and zoomed home to a very anxious Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it or hate it? Reviews are appreciated, and ideas are needed. Thank you to all those who have been reviewing, because it means alot to me to hear from you all. If you have any ideas I will gladly take them into consideration. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I don't own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>When Bruce arrived home he received a big lecture from Alfred, about all the things that could have gone wrong. His butler badgered him until he fell asleep. Alfred worried too much, but he was a good friend to Bruce. A week went by and peace ruled, save the Batman hunt in which every police unit participated in. Bruce decided to take that week off as Batman, much to Alfred's delight, and let the man hunt settle down.<p>

"They're still going to shoot at you." Alfred said one day.

"I know." Bruce sighed.

"They won't hold back." Alfred insisted on.

"I know." Bruce repeated.

"They why go out so soon?" Alfred looked out the window of the penthouse gazing at the Gotham night.

"I can't be gone for too long. The people need me, and I know the police department, heck even the city, will never forgive me. All I need is a break for a while, and then I'll begin the real work." Bruce exhaled.

"Indeed." Alfred conceded his pestering.

Alfred had been surprised to find out that not only did Gordon know Bruce's secret, but so did the ten year old Jimmy. He asked how they were going to keep the boy from accidently letting something slip, and Bruce said that they couldn't do anything about it. They just needed to watch him carefully. After a day home Bruce went back to work as the billionaire pretty boy. He showed up at parties, but without models or actresses on his arm. The pain he felt over Rachel's passing was too much for him, even if he was showing fake affection. He was faithful to her memory, and allowed himself time to adjust.

Then a week had passed, and Bruce found himself in the bunker donning his armor. Lucius Fox had done an excellent job in repairing the damaged Kevlar. This would be his first night in the anarchy of gunfire and fury. John Blake was sure to make an appearance and have his men pursue him. '_I must be crazy to be doing this.'_ He thought as he got ready for when dusk came. It had been a merciless week that he went through. The Joker had gone through trial and was pleaded as insane and moved to Arkham Asylum for three days before he was to be moved to another, much larger and more secure location across the country. Bruce growled at the announcement from the news. The clown belonged behind bars, not in therapy.

He had attended Harvey Dent's memorial service at the front of city hall. He was hailed as a friend of Dent, because he supported him with fundraisers. Gordon addressed Dent as a hero and White Knight of Gotham, and Bruce believed it to be true. He refused to let anger at the wrong Dent committed overtake the unyielding good Harvey had implanted in the heart of the city. Harvey Dent was Gotham's true hero, a hero with a face. He was the cities best medicine, but also its deadliest poison. Gordon and Batman had worked out an agreement to never let the worst of Dent be known, and it was paying off. The city was thriving now. Sure there was fury at Batman, and sure some mob lords were on the loose, but the city was in its best state than it had been before.

But those things had not been the worst for him, no, the grief and anguish he had for Rachel's death was still raw. It had only been one week since her passing. One week she had been gone. He had been so occupied in trying to bring down the madman, the Joker, that he didn't have time to experience the agony of her absence. He missed her cheerful voice, and radiant smile. It pained him to know that he would never see her again, or speak with her. She had been his anchor, his love, his hope. Now she was gone. He had appeared at her funeral sullen and withdrawn. Very unlike the billionaire playboy who was usually carefree and smiling. The paparazzi had been waiting for him, but he made no effort to put up his fake persona. He even went as far as to knock a camera out of one of their hands. That had gotten them to back off for the time being. It was risky but at the moment he simply didn't care. He didn't care what people thought of him as Bruce Wayne or as Batman.

The night had gathered, and he drew his dark persona together. He became the shadow, and joined with the darkness. He needed to visit Gordon. He knew very well that something bad would rise soon and he need to squander it at the very moment it sprouted. He approached his bat pod, and adjusted it to stealth mode, and modified it until it was suitable for his mission. When he worked up the engine it gave a soft purr. He then surged into the city and became one with the night.

* * *

><p>Gordon waited on the top of a parking garage in the jungle of other looming dark buildings. He received a message from Batman to wait at the top of some building in that area. He turned his back and looked over the edge to see the small traffic of cars weaving through the city.<p>

"Finally healed up are you?" Gordon asked without turning around.

"Thanks to you." Batman rasped quietly.

"What did you need me for?" Gordon got straight to the point knowing that the dark knight wasn't up for much small talk.

"Any unusual occurrences?" Bruce asked his voice almost normal. Gordon turned to see Batman standing by the edge looking directly at him. Gordon shook his head.

"Should there be? It's only been a week, and the Joker is halfway across the country by now." Gordon was worried. '_Is there any peace in Gotham?'_

"This is too abnormal for Gotham. There is never peace unless we find the mob lords and bring them in." Batman growled seeming to have read Gordon's thoughts.

"There are major mob lords around, but no one has seen them since they bought their way out of prison. Our best bet is to think that they have quit the city, or are too fearful to climb out of hiding." Gordon relayed the information.

"Or they are planning something." Batman suggested. "The mob has been quiet, too quiet. Since Maroni died there is reason to believe that someone else has taken up his mantel of the Falcone crime family leader." Batman insisted his dark eyes boring into to Gordon's.

"I can give you the names of the mob lords. They could be possibilities for the successor, and also some possibilities for Chechen's mob." Gordon offered, and since the dark knight made no effort to speak Gordon took that as a yes.

"Celso Maroni is the nephew of Sal Maroni. It was rumored that he was taking over the Falcone crime family. He's a well known mob lord, although not as well known as his predecessors. Sasha Czar was a part of Chechen's mob, and known best for sneaking in weapons into the city, and he's been below radar for some time now. Lastly is crime leader Drew Armande, a French. This guy has been quick and has never been caught on camera. He's just been whispered about for drug dealing. He's not attached to any particular mob, but works for different ones even though he has his own group." Gordon handed Batman the documents that contained the information about them.

"Three?" Batman rumbled. "Are there any leads as to where they are?"

"We haven't found anything." Gordon exhaled, and Batman nodded as he tucked the folders away.

"I'll look into it." Batman rasped as Gordon turned and looked over the edge.

"There's a storm coming." Gordon sighed. "If you believe the mob is up to something then they are up to something big. They want something that involves revenge." They knew something wasn't right; they had discussed it after Harvey Dent's funeral. The mob had been too quiet compared to their usual behavior.

"They can't do much since they don't have much money. They're broke." Batman reminded. The mob had turned ugly when they went for their life savings, and wiped a major source of their power out.

"Well then they'll be shipping in more drugs, weapons, and illegal imports to sell. Otherwise there'll be a heist sooner or later." Gordon grumbled. Bruce would probably need to intervene on a number of shipments, and he needed to be monitoring the banks more.

"Then we'll need to be ready." Batman rasped and Gordon nodded nonchalantly. He wished for this ordeal to be over with. Gotham was almost to the point of reaching the goals of clearing up the mess criminals and corrupt had left behind. All they needed to do was take out these mob lords. They couldn't do that since corruption took up more than half of the police force. He remembered a particular officer who wasn't corrupt.

"John Blake was furious when you escaped." Gordon smirked as he remembered the night a week back.

"He's a good officer. He's incorruptible and one of the few idealists." Batman told Gordon.

"I know, and I've been keeping my eye on him, but he's been ranting about getting you someday, and bringing you in." Gordon shook his head at the man's determination.

"You should promote him." Batman suggested.

"What?" Gordon looked at the dark knight like he was insane. "He tried to shoot at you and put you behind bars and you want him to have a higher duty?"

"Better him than corrupt people. Besides, once he gets over the fact that he can't catch me, he can be driven to do other great things for this city." Bruce rasped. He had a point, maybe…

"I'll think about it." Gordon finally said after a moment. They sat in silence after Gordon had spoken. They had discussed all that was needed to be said, and Batman was still sitting there.

"How's the boy?" Bruce heard himself asking, and Gordon looked at him with a half amused half tired smile.

"Obsessed with Batman of course." Gordon chuckled, and Batman only allowed a brief smile cross his face as he chuckled. "He's kept the promise by practicing every day, and he's talked nonstop about you. He's also been nagging me day after day about calling, and I just told him I would ask Batman soon." Gordon shook his head.

"He can call me after he gets out of school tomorrow, but I can't talk to him all afternoon." Bruce said in his normal voice.

"I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll be excited." Gordon turned around only to see no one there. He smirked and turned back to looking over the ledge. Nothing at all had changed between them. It was a relief to both of them, particularly Bruce. He wanted their friendship to be the same. He wanted a friend who respected him, and did not worry too much. It took the load off both of their minds knowing that they could both continue their busy jobs.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne drove his silver Lamborghini to the front of Wayne Enterprises and gave his keys to the chauffeur, and nearly cantered into the building. He had a lot of work to do. First a long boring meeting that he would probably sleep through, then he had to talk to his CEO about the stock brokers who were causing trouble for his company, and lastly he had to meet up with Fox in the basement of the building to discuss 'business'.<p>

He strode into the elevator with two other employees. The rest of the day was incredibly slow for him. He longed to get back to his duties at night. The meeting droned on, and he did fall asleep eventually. He was woken up by a flustered employee who stated the meeting had ended. He later talked with his CEO, Lucius Fox, about the troublesome shares managers, and finally was able to get down to the basement and view new gadgets to his growing collection. Fox had gone as far as to make his suit more enhanced with deflecting bullets, but it was a little heavier. There were other things added, but nothing major.

"Thank you Mister Fox." Bruce grinned.

"Always a pleasure Mister Wayne." Fox replied as Bruce left. Fox was a reliable person, and a good friend. He was always on top of things, and never afraid to speak his mind.

Bruce returned to his penthouse and found Alfred on the phone with an amused look on his face. He was listening as the person on the other end of the line talked on and on. Bruce had a good guess as to who it was. Alfred turned and covered the phone handing it to Bruce.

"It's for you Master Wayne. He called about an hour ago, and has been talking since." His butler said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Jimmy." Bruce answered the phone, and immediately the boy sprouted up questions, and Bruce found it hard to keep up with the kid's line of thought. He found himself asking the boy to slow down, or to repeat what he said. The boy talked for a solid hour and a half, before someone in the back ground told him that it was long enough. Bruce guessed it was Gordon telling his son to close the conversation.

"He reminds me of you when you were his age." Alfred said after Bruce hung up. "Full of questions, although you were not as talkative as Jimmy."

"Well how did you manage with a kid like me?" Bruce smirked as he sat back in the chair, and leaned his head back in exhaustion.

"Patience.", Was all Alfred said as he left the living room.

Bruce smirked and leaned back in his chair needing to rest before twilight fell. He needed to gather information on the mob lords, and to find their locations. However they were planning to get their money back it wasn't going to be pretty, and Bruce wanted to make sure that GCPD and he were on top of things before something happened that they would regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was that? Like it or hate it? Let me know. Thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapters! Any suggestions? I couldn't get around to posting because I was celebrating Christmas with family. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 8:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The dark abandoned apartment building awaited in the Narrows. In the unusual quiet of Gotham, evil stirred, lurking in the shadow. The Narrows had clusters of slipshod homes. The living quarters were dusty, the paint was peeling, and curtains were torn and tattered. The room held three figures talking in low murmurs. One lanky man with blonde hair lay back on the ratty sofa as he lazily lounged. Another man who was tall with black hair and piercing green eyes lingered near the window throwing glances at the cold Gotham night. The third stood by the empty and charred fireplace. The figure wore dark clothes, and stood with an air of assurance.<p>

"Are you sure he won't find us?" The green eyed man asked as he anxiously awaited one of their answers. Armande sighed and blue eyes rolling.

"Relax Maroni, I'm sure, he won't find us. As I've told you before, I have confidence in my advisors." Armande walked gracefully across the room. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall." The lazy man called from the couch with a heavy Russian accent, not even bothering to sit up or open his eyes.

"As you two already know, we are running dangerously low on funds." Armande began and didn't bother looking at them. Maroni scowled as did the man on the couch. "We need more money to sustain the life of organized crime."Armande turned to the man on the couch, cold eyes never straying from his dark ones. The man shifted uncomfortably, but spoke.

"How do you suppose we do that Armande? We've been bringing in drugs and weapons for months and small dingy shipments that the Batman surpasses as a threat, just as you suggested we do." The blonde man sat up straighter.

"I am very well aware of how you get your money Czar, but unfortunately it won't be enough to keep your crime families going, and It's time we take some action. The Batman has stopped a couple of the shipments and we can't afford that. We need some distraction." Armande said with a hint of excitement, and still was concealed in the darkness.

"If you're suggesting a heist, then count me out. I'd like to stay under the noses of the GCPD."Czar quickly stated.

"No, no. I wouldn't be that forward, although it's an idea to build upon…" Armande murmured and seemed lost in thought.

"I say we strike hard, take down Gotham's 'hero' and see how they cope without him." Celso Maroni spoke for the first time and came away from the window.

"And how in the world would this accomplish anything? We need money, not some petty little revenge thing." Czar shook his head at the young member of the crime family. "Why not counterfeit it? Besides we don't need vengeance for your old uncle." Armande, though, seemed lost in thought, considering his words. Maroni's face displayed fury as he glared at the blonde haired man, but did nothing.

"Not that bad of an idea. I'm sure we can work something out for this helping us financially… and gives those of us who need it, closure." Armande said in a low voice ignoring Czar, and turned to the two waiting for Armande to speak again. "We will speak of this no more. I will contact you soon to plan the details. It's time to make ourselves known. It's time to show Gotham that its peace never lasts. We shall receive our reward, and make them pay for everything they took from us. That their hopes for a better Gotham are just wishful thinking and as long as we are around..."

* * *

><p>"It's been two months Alfred." Bruce shook his head in disbelief as he monitored his computer in the bunker. It displayed footage of the streets all over Gotham. "I still haven't found a thing." Whoever was running the operation knew how to hide. They had to be expert to avoid the Batman.<p>

He and Gordon had been searching for weeks but found nothing. They had by then gotten used to the fact that Gordon knew Batman's identity, and hardly spoke of the matter. Jimmy contacted Bruce at least once a week because of the fact that Bruce had barely anything to do. Now he just stopped muggings and theft attempts. He felt useless. In his time at the city he had always been involved in big happenings, now there was so little work that need to be done.

"Maybe they aren't there anymore, and there is no threat." Alfred suggested as he glanced at the inactive screens. Bruce shook his head.

"It's not like them to leave their home city, and I've studied criminals, Alfred, and most don't lay low for this long." Bruce took his eyes from the screen and ran his fingers through his hair. Alfred gave Bruce a worried look, and Bruce gave a halfhearted smile.

"When will I be able to move back to the Manor?" He changed the subject to take both their minds off the mob. It had been about a year and a half since Wayne Manor was destroyed in a fire. Bruce didn't complain about his penthouse, but it wasn't as easy to get from the bunker to the top floor of his hotel without being seen.

"According to the construction crew, and interior designers, it should be about three weeks." Alfred informed.

"Are there any upcoming events?" Bruce asked as he shut down the advanced computer.

"This Friday you'll be hosting the fundraiser in for the Harvey Dent memorial in honor of his accomplishments. I suggest you keep up your playboy persona and take a date." Alfred reminded him. Bruce had, so far, avoided dating random girls, because of the passing of Rachel Dawes, but now he needed to keep up his act.

"All right Alfred I'll find one." Bruce nodded and sighed.

"In the meantime, I believe it's time we get back to the penthouse, Bruce Wayne has a board meeting to attend to in about a half an hour." Bruce nodded and stood to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>The madness at the MCU had calmed down considerably since the night that Batman supposedly murdered the five people. Sure there were rants from people about bringing in the masked vigilante, and bringing true justice upon whomever was under the cowl, but people didn't scurry around the offices, and Gordon's office was no longer flooded with angry calls. Whenever Batman was spotted nearby they would open fire at him, but his suit seemed to take the impact better. It wasn't bullet proof but it protected him well.<p>

Gordon was worried though. Batman had visited his back porch a couple days back stating that he had nothing. The mob knew how to hide well. Before they were able to reach them easily, and know their location. Sure they were never able to pin them for their crimes, but at least they knew where they were at. Gordon was shaken from his thoughts by Officer Blake who entered his office.

It was actually Lieutenant Blake now and Blake had not gotten over the night that Batman made his escape. He, on many occasions, almost caught Batman and Gordon talking on the roof of the MCU. Gordon knew it was risky to do so, but even though phone calls were untraceable between him and Batman, it always seemed better to talk in person about criminal activities. Blake had actually insisted he saw something out of the corner of his eye one time, but Gordon shrugged it off and asked the Lieutenant why he needed to speak to him on that night.

"Commissioner Gordon." Blake nodded as he entered the office his face serious. "There has been a robbery at the Modern Research Committee downtown, and it's possibly related to the mob."

Gordon stood up quickly pulling on his coat, and attaching his gun to its holster. He had been waiting for something to happen. As the months went by he had finished most of his paperwork, and a slow steady stream of it came in. Only small robberies and muggings had occurred, and none of them, he was sure, were connected with the strangely quiet mob.

To help him he had John Blake alerting him of odd crimes, but Gordon always came back with no evidence of any connection. He had the Lieutenant under his command and watch. He knew that he was trustworthy, and he believed that Blake was capable of giving Gordon what he needed. Blake was almost an assistant to the Commissioner, because of his loyalty in updating Gordon, and accompanying Gordon at most of the crime scenes. Blake often informed Gordon of possible mob involved felonies. He hoped that this time, it was something worth it.

He and Blake made their way in an unmarked police vehicle to the scene. It looked like regular research lab from the outside, nothing looked damaged. Outside on the steps were several men and they looked slightly out of it. Gordon approached them with an easy stride and calm demeanor. He turned to the detective of the scene.

"Detective Morris," Gordon got his attention. "Have any of them spoken?"

"Negative. They are in shock, or some of them are still recovering from a concussion." The detective relayed the information.

"What's the status of the crime?" Gordon questioned further.

"They haven't gotten away with anything. It looks like they're all here. It was just a big failure mission." The detective said smugly.

"Thank you detective." Gordon turned from the scene leaving Blake to interrogate the thugs. He knew that the Batman got there first and left the men beat to a pulp for the police. Gordon then went and stood in an unlit alley.

"Are there any connections?" He spoke in the cold Gotham air knowing that Batman would hear.

"No, this has just been another random and unorganized felony." A gruff voice called from the darkness. Gordon turned to see the looming form of a shadow. Gordon sighed and his hope shattered.

"Maybe they really are gone." Gordon leaned against the brick wall. The dark knight stood in silence and seemed to contemplate his words.

"My butler said the same as you, but I still have my doubts. From what I've learned Celso Maroni doesn't want to abandon this city. He even testified in open court saying that 'He wouldn't let his uncle's name be marred and bring his murderer to justice.' Maroni, I believe, is acting as the ring leader." Batman gave his best guess based off of research.

"What is he the ring leader of? What about the other two, are they with him or against him?" Gordon said in frustration.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that he won't stay below the radar. We'll find something. They can't hide forever." Batman muttered.

"That's what you said last time." Gordon almost ground his teeth. He wasn't angry with Batman, but rather the rate at which things were going. This was one of the most frustrating cases they had ever dealt with. They had to wait for things to happen before they could actually catch them.

They knew that the mob had someone with the knowledge to remain unseen, even from the Batman. That someone, they felt sure, was Drew Armande the same mob lord that could keep his life a secret, and had never been caught on camera. He was helping Maroni at least they were sure.

"I'm not letting my guard down." Batman rasped with resolve in his voice. He was a very stubborn man to deal with. Gordon sighed, and turned to the flashing lights of the police cruisers. He also mused at the idea of the mob's presence. They could still be prowling around waiting for the GCPD's backs to be turned, and pounce. He decided it was better to be cautious.

"Neither will I." Gordon agreed, and turned around to see Batman already gone. Realizing that Blake was making his way towards him, Gordon stepped into the light to make his way to the scene. When the mob struck he needed to be ready for whatever they threw at Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Do you like it or flat out hate it? Any ideas? Please, please, please review! I decided here to let you see the perspective of the mob bosses because I thought it might make it more interesting. What do you think? Thank you for reading and thanks to those that reviewed! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 9:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Over there!" An officer yelled as Batman jumped on his bat pod and the engine roared to life. He had been at the docks eavesdropping on a conversation between two hired henchmen. They were loading illegal imports of weaponry, but he didn't stop them, instead he decided to let them blow their own cover. He had even gotten close to hear who they were working for, and it was Czar. He had been on the verge of tackling one of them and digging for answers before a police unit spotted him. He was forced to depart from the evidence, but had managed to get a tracker on one of their vehicles.<p>

He landed on a rooftop of an old abandoned brick building, after hiding his bat pod behind some dumpsters, and waited for the police cars to pass by. It was getting more and more difficult to evade them, because they became more and more knowledgeable about his antics and habits. He needed to do something fresh to keep himself on top.

He pulled out his phone, and it showed the progress of the tracking device, and his target was on the move. Once the sirens were heard far away, he glided down from the roof and landed again on his bat pod. The dark city shot past him as he surged subtly after the goons. The tracker took him almost halfway across Gotham as he followed his one chance to find anything connected to the mob.

They had been surprisingly tricky as they shipped in very small amounts of weaponry that would pass suspicion, but eventually Batman caught on, and began to intervene. They tried sailing boats, and motor boats slowly bringing in the imports. They were most likely bringing them from a bigger commercial boat farther out in the ocean, but investigation on that would have to wait. There were so many boats and so many docking bays in Gotham that he couldn't stop all of them.

He came to a stop and found that they had taken refuge in the Narrows. The tracker displayed that the goons had parked in some underground parking area, and had not moved since. Batman cautiously approached the mouth of the entrance and crept inside. He listened as the thug's voices faded off the echoing walls. This was easy… almost too easy. He spotted the old white pickup truck with a tarp lying in the back, and several wood crates lay on the floor of the garage. The henchmen had not finished loading them inside the ware house. He then ripped off the lid of one of the crates and found nothing inside.

Growling he turned around and silently pursued the thugs. There was a door to what he guessed was the entrance to the warehouse, and he entered and didn't make a sound. As his eyes adjusted he spotted crates all around him and no sign of the thugs. Suddenly he heard something click, and the lights flashed on as turned sharply to the source of the noise. Standing by the way Batman came in was a man with dark hair and green eyes, and holding up a 40 caliber semi-automatic.

"Batman…" The man said in shock and malice. He was slightly stunned to see the Batman there.

"Maroni…" Batman growled subtly reaching for his batarangs.

"Don't try Bats. I know what you've done, and you're going to pay!" Maroni's eyes were cold, but not nearly as menacing as Batman's. Maroni suddenly pulled out charges from a nearby crate, and threw them across the room randomly after setting them. "Consider us even-"

Halfway through Maroni's monologue Batman threw the batarangs that killed the lights again, and moved at Maroni. The mob lord confused by the sudden darkness fired his hand gun aimlessly, and bolted the door shut on the Batman. Batman growled and looked up and shot his grappling gun at a nearby window.

Just as he leapt from the high window the explosions went off causing him to lose his glide and land on his shoulder on the hard cement of the concrete. He groaned quietly, _'That was going to leave a mark.'_ He stood up slowly and raced as fast as he could to his bat pod. His arm throbbed as he searched for signs of any departing vehicles, and saw none. His grip on the controls tightened as he carefully circled the block. He groaned when he heard sirens wailing nearby, and sped away from the smoking scene to hide his vehicle. He had to wait for some of the law enforcers and people to clear before he attempted to race full speed through the streets.

Bruce watched from his perch as Gordon arrived to the site of the explosion. The fire licked the sides of the building as the firefighters worked to quench the flames. Police lines were taped around the incident, and more and more of Gotham began to stir as people looked from their windows, and came out of their homes to observe what had happened just outside their homes.

Commissioner Gordon, with hands in his pockets, strode over to the fire escape near where Batman was hiding without the other police officers noticing his absence.

"They've made their first mistake." Batman rasped as he approached Gordon still staying concealed in the darkness.

"What happened?" Gordon asked as he looked at the now smoldering building.

"Maroni happened. He's here in Gotham, and so is Czar." Batman replied quietly. "They were importing illegal shipments of weaponry. My guess is that there is more throughout Gotham."

"They never left." Gordon sighed in defeat. He was hoping that they had decided to leave Gotham, but then again Gotham wasn't known for such good luck. "Any way we can find the rest of the imports?" Gordon looked at the dark knight who stood there silently.

"If we are lucky, we may be able to identify where the weapons came from, and maybe track down the other imports." Batman sighed, and turned to the ledge getting ready to jump. "I'll try to scour the city for Maroni." With that the shadow leaped from the edge and began his conquest to find the first mob lord.

* * *

><p>"You moron!" Armande growled and paced the room on the other side of Gotham. Maroni sat there eyes betraying fear but no regret. "Do you realize that what you've done could've jeopardized our cover? You were lucky my agents were there to help you out of that mess."<p>

"But the Batman-" Maroni began.

"Don't pay attention to him. The Batman is _mine._" Armande's voice roiled with anger, and blood lust.

"You talk about the Batman as if he's wronged you. You've only been in Gotham for three months-"

"Shut up! He's wronged me in so many ways…" Armande's voice was ominous.

"He killed my uncle, Armande, I couldn't just let-" Maroni began, but Armande's eyes switched from intense anger to slight curiosity, but the voice remained the same.

"Maroni…" Armande's voice was dangerous. "Do you honestly believe that to be true?" Armande asked in a hiss.

"What?- Yes, yes. He murdered him along with four others." Maroni's voice became determined at the end but faltered at the beginning. Armande's voice held a sneer.

"See? Even you doubt that story. We all know it's a lie, but Gotham's fallen into a dream. They believe what they want to and don't care about the evidence." Armande retorted.

"What evidence?" Maroni scowled.

"Don't you see? The dots simply don't connect. The Batman has saved Gotham before, and it simply doesn't fit that he'd destroy its law enforcers and mob leaders."

"He's always been against the mob. Since the very beginning he's been paired up with the Gotham City Police." Maroni replied.

"You're finally getting it!" Armande laughed humorlessly.

"What?-"

"He's always been for the police, why would he turn his back on them then? He refuses to kill people so why do it now? Even if he hated criminals, he only lets his anger go to a limit. Don't you get it? Something's out of place, Maroni, and I believe it's time to uncover what it is." Armande defended.

"I admit the story is a little strange, but why lie about something like that?" Maroni asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's covering up something important." Armande looked at Maroni with determined eyes. "I also met with a certain former detective and heard her opinion on the Batman. I think we can figure this out by meeting with the right people."

"What are you suggesting?" Maroni asked with a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Start with the source. If this lie is covering something that could make Gotham crumble it could prove as a deadly weapon by our side. If we find the city's weakness the power could be overturned back to us. Once Gotham is weak and on her knees we make our first attack to reclaim what once was ours."

* * *

><p>It simply didn't make any sense. Maroni disappeared. Bruce replayed the last footage of Maroni on his computer in the bunker. The camera even had a good angle. Maroni was there one minute, and with a blink of an eye, gone the next. The footage was rewinded and shown again, and Bruce let out a sigh of defeat as he didn't see anything new. He was still in his Bat suit with only the cowl removed.<p>

"Did you have an exciting night?" Alfred said coming off the platform lift that served as an elevator.

"Kind of…" Bruce nodded nonchalantly as he looked at the clock. He shook his head when he realized it was 6:30 a.m. Time flew by when he worked at night.

"Are there any new injuries?" Alfred asked, and Bruce shook his head.

"There was only a small bruise." Bruce said as he pulled off the armor on his shoulder, but instead of the 'small bruise' it was one that stretched a little past his shoulder, and ended just above his elbow. Alfred grimaced, but didn't pester him about it.

"I saw Maroni last night." Bruce informed with a little more energy.

"Did you now? Was he happy to see you?" Alfred looked over Bruce's bruise without as much as cracking a smile. Bruce smirked; he enjoyed Alfred's dry humor.

"Well if you mean throwing explosives at me, then no." Bruce replied. "He got away, and I haven't spotted him since then. I scouted the entire city and double checked the area around the Narrows, and there's no sign of him."

Bruce had even gone back to the MCU, as risky as that was, and asked Gordon if he had seen anything. The mob had slipped through his fingers yet again. Their only chance was to find the other warehouses with stores of illegal imports before the mob transferred it again. The mob was being careful about these weapons which worried Bruce to a certain level. The mob had been strictly quiet, and with that amount of weapons, in that warehouse alone, could arm a large army of rioters. They also had been careful about who they hired, and had made sure whoever worked for them never let anything slip. Except for what happened last night.

The mob was cracking, and Bruce was starting to see brief glimpses of their intentions. If they wanted riots in Gotham the police could bring them down. There were few criminals around, and the rest were the good citizens of Gotham. '_So why so many weapons?_' He didn't understand what they were up to, but it was something big. They needed money so they decided to take extra precautions, because it was an operation so important that they didn't make any mistakes, and they were starting to screw up.

* * *

><p>John Blake marched through the MCU with a file that Commissioner Gordon had requested a week ago and after working on organizing it to make it presentable, he finally had it ready. It also was no surprise that he found Gordon's office empty. It was empty a lot, especially at night, and Blake decided to check the roof. Gordon seemed to enjoy sitting on the roof to do work and who knew why? Blake himself wouldn't feel comfortable sitting up there knowing a crazed psychopath, who dressed up like a bat, and who murdered five was still at large.<p>

Blake crept up the stair way to the roof top. He didn't know why he felt he needed to do so; something about Gordon's rooftop habits unsettled him a little bit. Over the past months, after Gordon had promoted him, he had been working as an agent for Gordon. The older man often went on the roof to work on cases, and Blake was used to that, but he suspected something was up. He didn't know who or what the Commissioner was dealing with, and wasn't at all comfortable that Gordon was using sources outside the GCPD.

He heard Gordon's voice in hushed tones as he leaned against the door. _'So the man talked to himself?'_ No, that wasn't right, but he did take note that the Commissioner had left his cell phone on his desk. Someone else was up there with him, but who? He leaned closer to the door.

"You've discovered the manufacturer?" Gordon asked someone, and there came no reply. Blake could only assume the person was nodding.

"It must have been a hassle trying to do it from the melted remains. Have you found Maroni yet?" Gordon asked and again Blake heard no one talk back. Blake was beginning to get worried. '_Maybe the old man did talk to himself…'_ Blake froze when he heard another voice much more rough and gravely.

"No, he slipped from my grasp." Batman growled, and Blake froze in shock. What was Gordon doing associating with Gotham's murderer? Blake listened.

"Do you have any idea where the others are yet?" Gordon asked.

"No. Last night I just happened to track the right people, to the right warehouse, at the right time. Maroni was caught off guard, but acted fast by setting explosives." Batman replied in a low rumble. Blake was stunned, but not paralyzed. He reached for his gun, and pulled it out slowly. He needed to act fast.

Every time he came on the roof he only found Gordon, but knew someone else had been there. Gordon would always act innocent, and wonder what he was talking about when he said he thought someone was there. He took the safety off the gun, and held it steady. 3…2…1_…_ He burst through the door and pointed his gun around only to see a very startled Gordon.

"What the-?" Gordon looked at Blake with shock.

"Commissioner Gordon I swear I heard you talking to him." Blake stated. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get his answer. The games that the Commissioner was playing were killing him.

"What are you talking about Lieutenant? You just broke my door-" Gordon questioned but seemed more concerned about the door hanging off its hinges.

"I heard you talking to him," Blake repeated, and when Gordon gave him a questionable glance he spoke again, "the Batman." Blake said with his weapon raised and scanning the roof. Gordon sighed.

"Blake put the gun down first." Gordon ordered calmly. "Get your hands off the weapon Lieutenant." Blake slowly and obediently put the handgun down. "Okay and how about you take a seat."

"Gordon what are you doing associating with that-that mass murderer!" Blake almost shouted as he remained standing.

"Blake, I trust you to be a good cop. You're one of the most trustworthy in my unit… Well there's something you don't know…" Gordon began.

"What's going on?" Blake demanded looking in disbelief at Gordon, and Gordon sighed and nodded.

"I think it's time you come out now. He's going to figure it out sooner or later." Gordon spoke still standing with his hands in his pockets, and Blake was confused as to who the Commissioner was speaking to. His questions were answered when behind the AC unit a dark figure slowly rose.

"Lieutenant Blake meet Batman." Gordon nodded as he picked up Blake's weapon. Blake looked at Gordon like he was insane.

"You-you're allies with the scum who murdered Harvey Dent?" Blake's voice wavered in fury never taking his eyes off the dark figure.

"No, I'm allies with Gotham's true hero." Gordon said in a calm collective voice as the shadow of the Batman stood at a distance, his dark eyes never leaving Blake. "There is something you should know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay... Did you like or hate it? Please review! I'm always excited to hear what people think, whether good or bad. In the story I showed the other side again, and at the end I figured it was time the young Lieutenant figured out the Batman was on their side. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 10:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>After Gordon had told Blake what really happened on the night that Batman fled Harvey Dent's broken body, the young Lieutenant stood there for several minutes in silence contemplating what the Commissioner told him. Blake listened intently on the Commissioner's words, and seemed at loss for the former DA's betrayal. His first reaction had been anger.<p>

"Why? Why did you lie?" Blake stared coldly at the Commissioner.

"Otherwise the Gotham would've lost hope." Batman spoke for the first time, and Gordon saw Blake eye Batman with contempt. He still seemed unsure about all of what Gordon told him.

"Why do it? Why would you choose to take the blame?" Blake asked in a near whisper. Batman sighed.

"I did it, because I was the only alternative. We all want what is best for this city, and that is that Gotham never finds out what Dent did." Batman replied.

"If Gotham was to hear any of what you told me, then what would happen?" Blake asked his voice didn't hold anger this time.

"People would begin to lose hope in a better Gotham. Once they believe that they've lost then nothing stands in the way of them and corruption. They would begin to form against the city believing that there was no chance to begin with." Gordon explained. "Blake, I told you that I trusted you, can you keep this secret?" Blake paused for a moment, and nodded. They explained the reasons behind their actions, and the answer to the secrecy of it all.

"I swore an oath to do my best to defend this city of crime. I accept the responsibility of this secret." Blake acknowledged Gordon, and reluctantly nodded to Batman. "So Gotham is more unstable than I thought…"

"If anyone got wind of this, everything would be a disaster." The Commissioner nodded. "Crime would reign and the city would be plunged into a state of depression and corruption, so deep, that it could never recover. We must be sure that this secret never becomes common knowledge."

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne arrived to the party, the Harvey Dent Fundraiser, with a ditzy blonde model and stepped out of his trusty silver Lamborghini. The party had actually started at 5:00 p.m. but he arrived an hour late to make himself seem irresponsible. The paparazzi flashed their cameras, and Bruce plastered a winning smile on his face for the tabloids as they passed through the entrance to get in the fundraiser. The large ball room had high arches and wide columns. It was lit by electric chandeliers, and the room was filled with the sound of chattering people. Tonight was going to be a long one, but at least he had some of his real friends there.<p>

He spotted his CEO, Lucius Fox talking to another businessman; his eyes caught his butler Alfred serving the champagne, and saw the Gordon family greeting other officers and their families that were invited to the fundraiser. He also saw Lieutenant Blake standing by the wall observing the party with careful eyes. He was also watchful and careful, because he too had been let in on their suspicions about the mob. He still didn't know a thing about the Batman's identity, and that was definitely for the better. He had done everything in his power to find anything mob related, and occasionally led the police away from Batman. Blake was not that keen on the idea of working with the vigilante, but knew that he was on their side and had better resources.

Since finding the manufacturer's name of the weapon he was able to find that the factory was located somewhere in Europe. Once he found the factory he could break into their shipping records and find the commercial ship that was bringing the weapons to Gotham. It was a long and hard process, but the end results would prove beneficial. Bruce looked around the room.

Bruce had made it certain that they choose a ground level floor to do the party. After the incident with the Joker he was cautious about those things, and he didn't want anything bad to happen, and no one could fall from a first floor window. The blonde he escorted in, spotted someone, much to his relief, and left Bruce to greet his CEO. He greeted the man with a handshake, and they discussed the rate at which Wayne Enterprises was going.

"Is there any more signs of them?" Fox asked Bruce in a low voice so no one else would hear. Bruce shook his head with a neutral expression, and Fox sighed. "We'll find them." Fox patted Bruce's shoulder as the CEO went on to greet other guests.

Bruce scanned the crowd of people: Gotham's elite and the police. He again spotted the Gordon family, and this time Jimmy saw him. Immediately the kid's face lit up and Bruce gave a curt nod with a ghost of a smile on his face. He walked over to them and shook hands with Gordon.

"How are things going Commissioner?" Bruce asked to keep up appearances.

"Oh same old, same old." Gordon replied with a knowing look. Bruce glanced down at Jimmy and gave him a brief smile, and greeted the other officers and their families at the party. After talking to the majority he watched as people passed by, and pretended to sip the champagne he was holding.

Mayor Garcia had put them all up to this party with the help of Bruce Wayne. The Mayor greeted Bruce and rambled about all the good things that could come out of the Harvey Dent memorial. Bruce nodded, pretended to sound interested in the details, and inwardly felt relief when the Mayor left him to talk to others.

"Bruce Wayne isn't it?" He heard someone speak behind him. He turned to see a woman in a black silk dress. She had dark hair, deep blue eyes, and she was somewhat on the shorter side. Bruce forced a fake smile on his face.

"Yes that's me. Who might you be?" Bruce asked. She lowered the champagne glass from her mouth, and smiled lightly.

"Sylvia Richards, I'm new to Gotham." She replied with a hint of an accent, although Bruce couldn't place what one it was. She shook his hand firmly, and she seemed observant of his every move.

"Ah, well welcome to this charming city. What brings you to Gotham?" He asked trying to make himself seem interested.

"I was transferred to Gotham's MCU as a new detective." She informed. "I work under Gordon's unit." Bruce raised his eyebrows in fake surprise and glanced over at the family. In all truth he already knew all about her. She was a transfer from Chicago, 26 years old, and in the GCPD for about two weeks now. She was there to replace Anna Ramirez who had finally come clean about what happened with Harvey Dent. After they were sure she would stay sworn to secrecy they gave her permission to quit the city, and that was exactly what she did.

"That's very interesting and how long have you been here?" Bruce asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh I believe about two weeks." She nodded, and Bruce grinned falsely. "The Gordon boy seems to have taken a liking to you." She pointed out, and Bruce tensed and looked to see Jimmy glance at him with a smile before turning back to talking to his dad. Before Bruce could answer, Alfred came up to him. Thank goodness for Alfred getting him out of that conversation.

"Master Bruce, Miss Amanda is looking for you." Alfred told him, and acknowledged Sylvia who seemed slightly annoyed at the interruption. Bruce gave Alfred a grateful look, and Alfred seemed to have gotten the meaning.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce spoke. "It was nice to have met you Sylvia." He acknowledged her one more time, and she changed her annoyed look to an equally false grin and nodded.

Bruce weaved his way through people and easily found his date at the center of attention of three men. She was talking about her tour of Europe, and all the things she had done. Bruce put on a smirk and stood by her side, and tuned out what everyone was saying. He tried focusing on other things while he tried making himself seem like the airheaded playboy at the same time.

"You're… you're Bruce Wayne!" Someone said with an awed voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Bruce said trying to sound like the passive playboy, and acknowledged the person briefly. He felt slightly guilty at doing that, but shook it off knowing it was necessary to keep up his act. He again stood there observing the party. He did so for about a half an hour, and was asked to answer questions or put in his opinion about something. Occasionally the conversation would drift off to talking about the Batman, and Bruce was so experienced with talking about it that he never tensed up or drew in a breath when talking about his alter ego. They talked on and on, as Bruce found ways to entertain himself.

He listened to the sound of fake laughter, gossip, and of violins playing. The people around him talked about things that only made themselves feel better. He could tell by the way their eyes betrayed greed, lust, and malice.

Suddenly Bruce got the feeling that he was being watched carefully for a brief moment and turned his head. Bruce thought he noticed something flicker out of the corner of his eye, and saw that nothing was there. Bruce tensed. Something wasn't right…

Just then the lights went out, and the sound of electricity buzzed. People screamed, and many stumbled in the sudden darkness. Bruce froze and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. After being the Batman for as long as he was, he was able to adjust quicker, and spot the slightest movement. Explosions rang out and more people shouted in the party room, and glass shattered as they panicked and bolted for the doors. He unlatched himself from Amanda and weaved his way around the scrambling people carefully.

"Bruce!-" She cried out, but he ignored her and he saw her flee for the doors that the people were crowding.

Suddenly a commotion broke out near the entrance. Someone was struggling with a dark figure, a strangely familiar figure. The intruder was dragging the struggling hostage away from his comrades. Bruce immediately noticed the person that was struggling, and his blood went cold. It was the Commissioner. Bruce desperately looked around and saw the other officers struggling against the crowd of people in a desperate attempt to get to the commissioner. Blake was fighting his way through the people, and held his gun at the figure.

"Freeze!" He shouted, as some other officers joined him. Bruce stood back helplessly. He couldn't help. He wasn't in his penthouse or anywhere near his bunker to change into the bat suit. It would be pure stupidity to fight the intruder in a room full of officers with guns. The figure clothed in dark clothing, and had an appearance much like the Batman.

"Take your hands off the Commissioner!" Blake ordered as the figure put Gordon in a sleep hold, backing away using the commissioner as a human shield. Bruce immediately realized why he found the figure's garb familiar. The figure was a member of the League of Shadows. Bruce was momentarily shocked but his eyes narrowed. He knew some were alive, but not still assembled in Gotham. He'd assumed they had retreated back to Tibet. _'What did they want with Gotham?'_

The party was a mad house of shouting people as they rushed past the scene without a second glance. Bruce heard Barbara Gordon cry out Jim Gordon's name, but he couldn't see her. Bruce was watching the scene play out before his very eyes in slow motion. By then Bruce's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he saw as the ninja slowly backed away from the police force.

The enemy was getting away! Bruce reeled his mind for options. He had to get back to his penthouse, and find the intruder quickly, but the people blocked all the entrances and exits. He looked up, and his mind focused as he moved. Instead of running for the doors like any normal person he surged up the stairs and ascended to the second level. He broke down one of the hotel's many doors, and luckily no one was there. He found the fire escape, jumped and landed doing a summersault on the pavement, and made it back outside in a dirty alley.

He was about to race to the parking garage when the dark figure came crashing through the first floor window dragging an unconscious Gordon with him. Just then another officer came out at the other end of the alley and he recognized him as the corrupt cop that unlocked the bat pod from the crate two months previous, Officer Brooks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jimmy as he raced after his father.

"Daddy!" The boy shouted as he struggled to keep up with the intruder. Brooks raised weapon to open fire at the intruder, and was oblivious to the fact that there was a juvenile in the way. Bruce didn't stop to think as he growled and lunged for the boy as gun shots rang out, and shielded the kid from any metal bullets. One ripped his arm and the other on the back of his leg as he landed on the pavement successfully protecting Jimmy from harm.

Bruce glanced up his mind going dizzy as he saw the kidnapper drag the Commissioner on a black motorcycle and he got away racing from the scene. He heard the heated shouts of Lieutenant Blake as he quickly smacked the gun out of Brook's hands. Sirens wailed in the distance, but were slowly drowned out as people rushed out of the building. He adjusted himself into a sitting position as he saw two similar ninjas followed the first on motorcycles as they surged into the dark city. Jimmy silently stared after his father as hot tears fell down his young face. Bruce felt anger well up inside of him and he ran his hands through his dark hair. He had let his guard down. After two months of careful investigations and planning Gordon was gone. Gotham was going to be in chaos without her Commissioner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it or hate it? If you have time, please review. I updated so quickly because I already had most of this chapter written, and I hope that you liked it. If you didn't like it that's fine too. I am really appreciating all the reviews that I have gotten, and want to thank those that did review. Thanks for reading it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 11:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Gordon woke up with a splitting headache as he quietly groaned. He didn't make a noise, and didn't bother to open his eyes. <em>'What happened...?'<em> Then everything came back to him slowly. He had been at the party fundraiser standing next to his son and talking to him.

"Try not to stare Jimmy…" Gordon had warned as Jimmy looked at him after Bruce caught him staring. "You remember what I explained to you about the secrecy."

"Sorry, I'll stop." Jimmy apologized and tried to focus on other things. Gordon sighed knowing that his son wasn't too fond of coming to a party for Harvey Dent. The man had threatened to take his life and the boy would sometimes wake up with nightmares because of it. Gordon then reminded him that Mr. Wayne, a.k.a. the Batman was going to be there, and immediately the boy's fascination for his hero won him over. The reason he needed his family to attend was to keep up appearances. Gordon couldn't show up by himself when all the other officers came with their families, especially an event that was related to Harvey Dent. They would believe something was suspicious.

The party was very nice and lavishly decorated. Both his daughter and wife seemed to be enjoying it and they seemed to like talking with the other families. They were currently on the other side of the room enjoying the social time. He and Jimmy on the other hand spoke to each other most of the time. Gordon noticed the young Lieutenant standing near the wall who wasn't talking to very many people. Gordon knew he wasn't very social outside his line of work, and decided that they could discuss the progress of getting the mobsters.

"Hey Jimmy would you mind going over there and getting Mr. Blake for me?" He asked Jimmy who seemed extremely bored. "After that how about you then go and play with the other kids? You don't have to stand around here with me." All Jimmy did was nod and walk in the direction of Blake.

That was when the chaos erupted. The lights had gone out, and explosions sounded making people more disorganized and panicked. He had felt a presence behind him and turned to see a looming dark figure. He was taking his gun out of its holster when the shadow knocked the gun out of his hands, and tried dragging him with him. Gordon, however, wasn't quite ready to give up and tried getting away, but to no avail. Once the intruder put him in a sleeper hold he remembered no more. Along the way he must've hit his head on something… _a wall or a window…_ he wasn't sure, because he felt something throbbing on the back of his head.

He let his mind come back to the present as he mused at his current predicament. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings of the medium sized room. He felt his hands cuffed to a chair, and he found that he was in a damp room with only a light bulb for the source light. The room was in complete silence, a silence that could drive one mad. In his head he tried to remember the specific details of all that had happened, and could only remember things vaguely. He remembered two gun shots, and his name being called by a young voice. He sat up straighter. That young voice had been Jimmy. He rattled his hands against the constraints, trying to see if anything was loose. His family could be in danger! Who knew how many of the men dressed in black there were. His mind gave way to sickening images of his family being held for ransome, or cornered like Dent had done to them. Bruce Wayne was there though, he had been in the room, maybe the intruders weren't able to get anyone else. He hoped that was the case. How would Gotham function with more than one person missing? The place felt darker, and room groaned and swayed slightly, and he turned his head left and right, looking around the shadowed room. _'What kind of room moved?'_ He thought, but then came to the conclusion that he was being held hostage on a ship.

* * *

><p>"Armande! What were you thinking?" Czar shouted angrily, and standing. They were situated in a motel, in the ghetto part of town. "Are you crazy to have your accomplice's men do such a thing?"<p>

"Stand down Czar. I know the reasons behind the kidnapping, and I know it was the best course of action." Armande replied from the dark corner of the room.

"This is insane. Now for sure every police unit will be searching for us." Czar pinched the bridge of his nose and paced the floor. "Why in the world did your friend's men make the scene so public?"

"My guess is that they were seeking to stir the people. Make them… insecure. Even with a room full of Gotham's finest." Armande stated slowly, and in an undertone.

"Well Gotham's finest are going to be after us now because of what they did." Czar groaned and plopped on the couch.

"First off, they won't find us, we're far too hidden for that to happen, besides I have some very important people working on the inside." Armande replied calmly and seemed very self assured. "Now where is Maroni?" Just then a door swung open and a man walked in the room of the old abandoned hotel.

"Sorry that I'm late." He mumbled and sat down next to a sulking Czar.

"Now that we're all here we can begin." Armande stated and straightened. Armande's voice was cleared before speaking in a voice of authority. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've done this-"

"Heck yes…" Czar growled boldly.

"-deed. Maroni, I'm sure you remember what we discussed. You see Gotham's dear Commissioner is hiding a secret, a valuable secret that can be used as a thorn in Gotham's side. It fits into the plan perfectly." Armande said ignoring Czar lightly, and looking at Maroni. "Gordon is the only key to the truth, besides Batman, but I doubt we'd hear anything from him."

"Then how do you suppose he'll talk?" Maroni asked skeptically and with slight hesitation he added, "I seriously doubt that Gordon would say anything either. Just because he's not as intimidating as Bats doesn't mean he's not stubborn."

"Good point, but I'm sure with the right ah… leverage he'll be singing like a Canary." Armande crooked a smile with a darker meaning behind the words. Maroni shifted uncomfortably in his chair, while Czar seemed to be uninterested in the conversation.

"I thought the original plan was to get money for our dying finances." Czar sat up, and Armande's eyes rolled. He was in the mob for a reason, and that was his knack for making money come to him in truck loads.

"Will we be taking the Commissioner, and holding him for ransom?" Maroni asked after seeing that Armande didn't answer immediately. Armande was facing the window, but didn't turn.

"No. If that was the reason, then we would've had him long ago." Armande sighed in a voice that carried accross the room.

"So then… how are we getting the dough? We can't keep buying weapons without it, and it was no help that Maroni here blew up an entire warehouse full of them." Maroni glowered at Czar who continued, "Your plan can't work without the money." His eyes studied the French mob lord.

"Leave that up to me." Armande replied with a musing look. They all knew that Armande's other unknown accomplice already had a plan for that matter. Maroni seemed pretty satisfied, but Czar was far from it. He scowled without saying a word.

"What about the Batman?" Maroni asked and the room went quiet. The Batman was always a topic that made them uncomfortable for different reasons. Armande's blue eyes flared slightly before returning to normal, and Czar looked to have gone a little pale.

"There's no need to worry over him. He's my problem." Armande finally spoke up with confidence.

"So basically everything, the fate of the mob, the Batman, and the Commissioner rests on your shoulders?" Czar's eyes narrowed and his attention returned to Armande.

"Yes, pretty much. As long as we keep the Batman or the police from seeing you we can keep them at bay and if we keep the weapon transfers going then it will be enough…" Armande explained but was interrupted by the Russian.

"We know our final goal, to have the criminals released, and for things to go back to the way things were." Czar stated, and Maroni nodded in agreement. They wanted to have their businesses back, and their names to be known and feared by all of Gotham.

"That will never happen. Things will never be the same." Armande said turning from them with a faraway expression. "Things will be different, but not necessarily in a bad way."

* * *

><p>By the police lines camera crews, journalists, and the paparazzi waited while they surveyed the building. The night was alive with the hum of people all coming to see what had disturbed a particularly calm Gotham night. Bruce still rested on the ground, trying to comprehend what had just occured. The media was fast. Once they smelled a good story, they would rush to the scene to try to cover everything that was cooking. He was determined, not to be seen by too many people and kept himself as subtle as possible when the cameras rolled over the group of people being interviewed by the police before they were allowed to go. Reporters stood tall and excitedly informed the Gothamites of the incident that had happened moments before.<p>

"The city's Commissioner has been-"

"Investigators say that there is no-"

"Live before the building that the Commissioner-"

Dozens of voices overlapped as they all wanted to get complete coverage of the incident. Jimmy still sat next to him in a shock and a greif stricken face as the paramedics rushed to the building, after pulling up in ambulances. Bruce felt his arm and leg throbbing and bleeding as he sat there silently trying to think of an excuse. He looked at the kid sitting next to him. His face was covered in tear trails as he stared at nothing in particular. Bruce truly felt sorry for the boy, but there was nothing that he could say or do at the moment to comfort him. Too many eyes were upon them.

"Go to the paramedics, but tell them I ran into accidentally knocking you over." Bruce suggested to the boy quietly while not making eye contact. He heard Jimmy sniffled slightly before he spoke.

"You'll find him won't you?" Jimmy turned to him and asked his 10 year old voice quietly.

"I'll do whatever I can to bring him back." Bruce stated with firm resolve. The child nodded, and Bruce felt anger at himself boil for not being ready. _'Why couldn't I just do the party at the penthouse? I could've gotten in my suit there…' _Bruce shook his head; a lot of his parties seemed to be a fiasco in one way or another. He watched as the boy stood and walked to the nearest medic. The medic looked him over before taking Jimmy to find some family. That left him to ponder.

'_What did the League of Shadows want?'_ His mind was a confused jumble of memories and past meetings. His anxiety was now higher than usual. The League was just as good as he was; they could fight like, if not better than, him. They could disappear, and they could play mind manipulating games with people. They also held one dark secret that could destroy the Batman; his identity. Whoever was operating the group knew his secret, and it was a wonder to Bruce why they had not started to blackmail him. The League was quiet about its members and information, it didn't contact openly with outsiders, and so Bruce didn't have to worry about them announcing the Batman's identity publicly. He was more concerned about what they would do with the people he knew in his life, and taking Gordon as prisoner had been proof of his fear. '_Why did they do it so publicly?'_ He mused, thinking it was very out of character for them to be so showy. Whoever organized it wanted to make sure that Bruce saw the whole scene. His thoughts were interrupted when someone tried to get his attention. Another brown haired medic approached him, and he stood without a word and followed her back to one of the ambulances.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Another blonde haired medic asked him, and he grimaced and shook his head. _'Oh how he hated that place...'_

"Just treat it here…" Bruce insisted without hesitating. The medics looked at each other with mystified looks, and one of them shrugged. They couldn't begin to imagine why a rich man would want to be treated in a parking lot.

"But sir-"The blonde medic pressed, but stopped when Bruce shook his head.

"Treat it here. I don't want to leave my Lamborghini; I've grown rather fond of that one, and it would do to have it stolen because I left it in a public place unchauffeured." Bruce insisted thinking that other excuse while purposely making himself look childish. The brunette medic just sighed and nodded in defeat. They sat him down in a chair, and in no time at all they had him bandaged up, and finished with two white gauzes. The wounds weren't really that bad in comparison to what others he had recieved before. He had been careful to see that they didn't catch a glimpse of his other major wounds by making sure he didn't show too much of his scarred skin. They seemed rather surprised at his ability to sit through all of it without so much as wincing. Who knew that this particular rich boy could handle all of this excitement and injuries.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The brunette asked again after they finished and were about to leave him.

Bruce Wayne sighed and almost rolled his eyes when a paramedic asked him. The people in front of the building were begining to lessen and he had to get back. The lights of dozens of cruisers flashed and illuminated the dark street, in a desperate attempt to find the Commissioner. He stood in front of the ambulance with a bandage on his arm and one on his leg.

"I'm fine." Bruce replied in annoyance, his playboy charade gone, as he stretched and paced around to get his footing back. His limp was clearly visible, and he knew he would have to conceal it when he was the Batman later on in the evening.

The paramedic nodded, slightly surprised, and hurriedly went to look at Jimmy. Bruce groaned as he thought of all the questioning he was in for. Even if he had time to think about it he still would've done the same thing; he would've protected that kid from a bazooka if he had to. He stood waiting for the officer that was supposed to question him to arrive. _'What was taking so long?' _He needed to get out of there, and be doing stuff in the bunker. He just hated wasting all the precious time. Who knew how long the League would keep the Commissioner alive if at all that was their plan.

"Mr. Wayne?" He heard a familiar voice talk to him. He looked up to see none other than Detective Sylvia Richards standing before him, still in her formal gown, with a notepad and pen in hand. She was slightly out of breath, and seemed to have just run a mile.

"Detective," Bruce nodded to the law enforcer respectfully and kept annoyance out of his voice. He didn't make eye contact when he spoke, but looked up when she did.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Richards commented, and Bruce felt a sense of Déjà vu.

"What? Running from bullets?" Bruce asked in a shrug, but winced when his arm throbbed as he absentmindedly rubbed it while still looking at the Detective. He was trying so hard to appear clueless.

"You mean you weren't protecting the kid?" She asked her eyebrows raised only slightly as she wrote his response down. Bruce shook his head, and gave the best confused look he could muster.

"Hmm…" Richards was scrutinizing Bruce with an unreadable expression. Bruce shifted and felt his patience running low, and she finally spoke again. "When you were in the alley what did you see of the Commissioner?"

Bruce cleared his throat, and explained starting at the part where he was in the alley, up to where he saw the three black Ducati's tearing back into the night. She wrote this all down; her hand a blur accross the notepad. He left out the part of how they were the League of Shadows. Sylvia nodded and finished her interrogation.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. You are free to leave." Sylvia tucked the notes in her pocket and turned away, and returned to a few more witnesses that lingered in the parking lot. He noticed, by the ambulance Barbara Gordon hugging, a quite unharmed Jimmy with Babs standing nearby. That family had more than their fair share of misfortunes. Barabara ceased hugging the boy and listened to what Jimmy was saying, and suddenly looked up, making eye contact with Bruce. She smiled and nodded subtly with tears brimming her eyes, and he nodded in return. She then gathered her two children, and left the scene, being escorted by Blake.

Bruce sighed audibly when Sylvia was out of earshot, and stood and limped towards the garage. He was about to go through the entrance when a camera flashed in his face.

"How does it feel to have saved a life?" A reporter asked him suddenly and pushed a recording device in his face.

"What?" Bruce froze but mentally prepared himself for his playboy act for the press as he turned around to face them. "I was just trying to get out of the party when someone came by firing their gun, and I ran and accidently stumbled into someone who had been running as well." He shrugged and felt his arm let out a throb in protest.

"So it means you didn't jump in the way to save the kid?" A tall reporter asked.

"Well I didn't jump. More like tripped. I guess you can call the kid and I lucky for me being there at the right time." Bruce slightly annoyed at having to repeat the excuse once again, and ultimately squandering the time he had to search for the Commissioner.

"What about the officer that shot at you?" asked a blonde journalist.

"What about him? I don't want to see or hear from him ever again, but he'll be hearing from my lawyers. A deranged man with a gun, for sure, shouldn't be walking the streets, let alone the police force." Bruce said with real outrage in his voice. After his bold statement the reporters erupted with questions, but he was already on his way into the garage.

"Mr. Wayne! What about the-"

Bruce waved his hand and left them feeling he answered enough questions to pass suspicion. He found the chauffeur with his keys, and tried not to appear too hasty when he pulled away after making sure Alfred was alright and safely at the penthouse. At the penthouse garage he switched from the Lamborghini to the red motorcycle and sped off to the bunker. He knew it was no use to chase down a member of the League of Shadows, because he knew he would never find them fast enough. When they dissapeared, they were gone for good. He had to find that commercial boat that was transferring the weapons into Gotham, gather information throughout the city, and then with that he could do whatever it took to keep Gotham from falling into insanity, before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'am so sorry about not updating sooner, but school started again, and I finally got around to finishing this up. Do you like it or hate it? If you have the time feel free to review. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 12:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>He watched as the scene cleared before him. It was well after midnight when every flashing cruiser pulled away from the building of the crashed party. He left the computer in his bunker searching through files while he was away. It would take weeks for a process like that to go by. He hoped that there would be results. After they left, everything was in silence. He glided down to the scene and stepped into the alley again and let the scene play itself in head. His black combat boots crunched on the shattered glass of the window that had been broken. The blood on a shard, he knew, wasn't the intruder's or his own. He turned away from the window and gazed at the street where the three members of the League disappeared on black Ducati's. Once again he replayed the images in his mind, and walked in the direction of the party crashers went. He approached the tire tracks, knelt, and pulled out a device next to the marks on the road, and it beeped quietly as it collected data.<p>

A flicker of motion was caught faintly out of the corner of his eye, and disappeared briefly. He knew he'd be there. He pretended to look around the area like he was surveying the damage, and disappeared behind the alleyway. His feet barely made a sound accross the dirty pavement. He shot his grapple gun and landed on the roof top noiselessly, and came up behind the spy.

"What are you doing here Blake?" He growled, and startled the Lieutenant enough to jump and almost drop his binoculars.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Blake's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was still wary of Batman; never completely trusting the man. "Well; there is nothing that we can do. I've done all I could to find Gordon. I've even had my investigators search hundreds of files of history, and they are currently delving the city." Blake articulated and bent over to pick up his unbroken binoculars.

"You won't have any luck finding these people." Batman rasped maintaining his position on the ledge. He kept his distance from the cop, knowing that he wasn't that fond of being near him.

"What do you know about them? Are they working for the mob?" Blake's voice was hard, prepared for the worst. He never turned his back on the dark knight.

"They are the very same people that were behind poisoning the Narrows, and almost destroying Gotham with fear." Batman informed in a low voice. "As far as them working for the mob, I'm not sure, but they've done it before, they can do it again."

"What about Gordon's family? What can we do for them?", Blake asked stiffly, ever cautious of Batman.

"I'm not sure. There's not much we can do." Batman rasped from the ledge. The only thing Batman had for them was the tracking device installed in the phone he gave Jimmy, and he would have cameras monitoring the house twenty-four hours a day.

"I'll have someone tail them." Blake stated in finality. He didn't say it as a suggestion.

"I don't trust your cops Blake." Batman growled quietly. "You shouldn't either." The GCPD wasn't full of idealist, but rather traitors and those who dealt with mobster men.

"I honestly don't know if I do, but I'm working with the best that I can get my hands on. Time is short and resources are limited. Gordon left me to this duty, and I intend to keep my word about protecting this city. I don't know about you, but I came from a place where we do things legally. The only reason I'm working with you now is because Gordon trusts you, but that doesn't necessarily mean I do." Blake frowned and crossed his arms accross his chest. They looked at each other in a stare down, both determined to have their way, but then Blake's phone went off interrupting the glares.

"Hold on." Blake groaned looking at the number, and flipping open the phone. The other end sounded unanimated and normal, and replied in low murmurs so he could keep Batman out of the conversation. Little did he know that Batman could tap into phone conversations, and finding that nothing was amiss, Blake shut the phone. "It was just another update. Nothing was found-"He paused and looked around and finding that Batman was gone, he went back downstairs muttering something about a "psychotic bat" under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Master Bruce, I trust you've had a good sleep." Bruce heard these words waking up and groaning. Alfred's face held an amused expression, but nothing too unsubtle, while still trying to maintain his usually serene face.<p>

"Hardly... What time is it?" He mumbled sitting up, and rubbing his stiff arm, as Alfred placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand.

"2:30 p.m., Sir." Alfred informed. "But may I remind you that you have duties to perform this afternoon."

Bruce nodded and pulled the covers, stretching his limbs. He was careful not to tear the stitches he obtained the night before. Bruce repeated his routine of swallowing his breakfast, and joining the floor for pushups. The night before had been a complete disaster and Gotham was in more turmoil. Alfred had been ordered by Bruce to return to the penthouse and stay hidden. His butler couldn't get in the midst of all the chaos and Bruce wouldn't forgive himself if Alfred got hurt. Despite all Alfred's insistence that he needed to stay to drive Bruce home, Bruce had remained stubborn, and determined. Under no circumstances would he let his butler stay around when the League of Shadows was working against him.

Gordon was concealed very well. There were no leads as to where the kidnappers had gone, even though he had been captured in plain sight. Bruce had worked, and frustration welled within him. The mind manipulating games they played had often frustrated Bruce to no end when training in the monastery with Ra's Al Ghul. The League was going to be a challenge, and he needed to refresh his mind on the things he learned from them and use it against them. They believed in taking the corrupt forces and destroying them, that there would be true justice. If the League was working with the mob, they would coil against them and strike them down once the mob was rendered useless. They obviously needed Czar to ship in weapons to fund themselves, but he wasn't sure why they needed Maroni or Armande. Those two mob lords were still a mystery to him.

The one big question that had been nagging his mind was '_Who was their leader?'_ The League was strong, but they wouldn't take a stand unless they found someone worthy enough to take over or have a cause or reason to do what they were doing now. Bruce reeled through his mind for answers. Back in the monastery they were all considered equal in ranks, but had one higher above them and that was Ra's, unbeknownst to him that Henri Ducard was actually Ra's.

He really wanted to kick himself for being so careless. Setting a party up so far from his bat suit and other things that could've helped him majorly was definitely a stupid move on his part. Because of one mistake, one moment that he took his guard down, Gordon was gone. His motive now was to keep the Gordon family safe from harm, and do whatever it took to bring back the Commissioner. How was he going to do that? He wasn't sure about that, in fact he wasn't sure about anything.

"What time did you get in last night?" Alfred asked breaking Bruce from his thoughts.

"7:00a.m.…" Bruce mumbled hoping that Alfred would mishear him. Alfred, all knowing as he was, heard it, and immediately a shadow crept over his face, but he said nothing, and nodded.

"Very good sir…" Alfred left the room without another word, and Bruce stood to get ready for work. He rather dragged himself to work, and made it at about 3:30 in the afternoon. He rose in the elevator with three other employees, and finally made it to the top level. His secretary greeted him with a cup of coffee, which he recieved gratefully, and pushed open the doors to the waiting people. The board members eyed him unhappily as he finally came in and joined the meeting. He was tired, not because of sleep deprivation, heck he had a full seven hours, but the fact that he felt so powerless after having an unsuccessful night.

"Good of you to join us Mr. Wayne…" Mr. Fox nodded to Bruce his voice serious. He knew something was up. Bruce normally came in fully alert and ready to irritate the board members and entertain Mr. Fox. Today he just trailed in, and sat down without making eye contact. He had a long night, and had found nothing to settle his apprehension.

Bruce felt some of the board members eye him curiously, but ignored them and focused on what Mr. Fox was saying. Mr. Fox discussed how the company was flourishing under a new partnership, and how it could finally afford to have some new prototypes made for testing. The meeting wore on, as Bruce drifted in and out of his thoughts. One moment he was hearing Fox then next he was thinking about the League.

"I'm sure we all agree on this contract, right Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked Bruce, and he nodded in approval. They had agreed that if Fox approved of a certain opportunity or project he would ask Bruce and he complied trusting his CEO even though he had missed half of the meeting. The board members stood, shuffling papers, and putting them in briefcases, as they left the meeting room.

"I'm guessing you had another long night?" Fox eyed Bruce wearily. Bruce had asked Fox to do a little extra researching as well, but neither of them had any luck. The only thing Bruce could hold onto was that they could have the ship flagged down that brought in the weapons. His computer was currently taking files and analyzing every record from the company that manufactured the weapons, searching for purchases close to Gotham.

"It's gotten worse. Did you hear?" Bruce paused and looked at Fox, who nodded. The media had done their job well of spreading the news about the Commissioner. Bruce continued, "I need something to gain access to the radars of incoming ships and planes farther out at sea." Bruce informed, hoping that this lead he followed actually got him somewhere.

"I think you need something complex to override and to break in a system like that. We may have something powerful enough." Fox's eyes lit up as he found a solution. "I could take it to your office and meet you there at eight."

"Thank you Fox." Bruce nodded allowing a small smile as he downed the rest of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Gordon shifted in his handcuffs; the hard metal digging into his flesh. A night had passed and his apprehensiveness never faltered. He never dozed off, because of the adrenaline that coursed through his body. The silence and darkness was almost driving him to the brink of insanity. His mind often drifted to his family what his wife, and children had to see. He let dread fill him. '<em>What had become of them?'<em> He closed his eyes in frustration; this was the incident with Harvey Dent all over again, except now he was powerless to do anything or talk to anyone. The ship swayed all night keeping him awake, and the only sounds he heard were the dripping of pipes, and the shuffling of rats. He lowered his head and closed his eyes trying to put aside the headache that was forming.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt another presence in the room. He often felt that another person was in the room from time to time, and the sense would leave him after a few minutes. The feeling did not go, instead it lingered. He turned around seeing nothing, but darkness. He looked forward, and something moved in the shadows.

"I know you're there." Gordon stated as the movement stopped. After working with Batman he was able to spot things better in the darkness. The figure finally made an appearance stepping into the small light of the light bulb. The man was covered in black garb, and his face covered. He wore leather armor and a sword was fastened to his back. "What do you want from me?"

The figure said nothing as he gave Gordon water to quench his thirst. Then he left the room in silence, through an entrance that Gordon did not know existed. Gordon groaned in frustration knowing he wouldn't hear anything until they told him on their terms. Just as the ship swayed again, he spotted a small flicker, and noticed a bobby pin. Just then, his spirits shot up, and a twinge of hope was in his mind. Gordon's heart skipped a beat and he moved his foot on top of it and brought it closer. _'Bingo!'_

* * *

><p>Bruce finished collecting data in archives about all the docking bays in Gotham. He rode up the elevator, and stepped out into the dark hall. It was <em>8:03 p.m.<em> by the time he was finished, and almost all the employees were gone, although some had to stay to work on things. He entered his office without flipping the switch, and walked towards the vacant desk in the center of the room.

"Nothing new that I haven't looked over Fox…" Bruce spoke slapping the files on his desk knowing someone else was in the room. However, it was not his friend that was waiting there for him.

"Are you under the impression that I'm your CEO? This could be easier than I thought." Another accented voice spoke, and Bruce tensed visibly. He knew that voice. The unmistakeable Russian accent lined his voice.

"Who are you?" Bruce turned his back to the desk, immediately recognizing, even through the shadows, the Crime lord Sasha Czar standing near the entrance of his office. The figure stood still for a moment, but then Bruce heard a gun click.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What's going to happen is that you are going to do what I say." Czar stated, and Bruce began to recover and put on the airheaded billionaire persona. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"We're both business men. I believe something can be worked out." Bruce subtly reached down and pushed a hidden knob on his desk. This had been installed if an incident like this were to occur. "What do you want?"

"Something that only people with money have. You see I have connections with the big and scary people. Our leader grows impatient of things going awry, and so am I." Czar neared the entrance of the door, always keeping his eyes on Bruce.

"What does that have to do with me?" Bruce asked tensing again as unease stirred. That statement could've pertained to Batman, or it could've been general.

"Hold your horses. I'm getting there!" Czar paused before speaking, "Somehow you were mentioned and Armande wanted to make sure we didn't know." Czar said letting things slip, and muttered something about a "over controlling mob lord…"

"Armande?" Bruce asked playing dumb, and Czar's eyes betrayed a hint of unease, but he recovered putting on his poker face. His suspicions about the mob lords forming an alliance were confirmed, but he was troubled to find out that they wanted him, out of all people, involved in their schemes.

"I know if it involves a billionaire then it has to do with profit; They want to use you somehow."

"I see… Are you supposed to kidnap me now?" Bruce asked nonchalantly while smirking. Czar scowled at his mock seriousness.

"No, that would make things far too complicated. I've come on my own terms. I'll make a deal with you…" Czar paused, and Bruce raised his eyebrows, inwardly smiling. Czar had no idea who he was talking to. "If you ah… provide me with necessary funds, I'll keep you off the list."

"Hmm… How about no?" Bruce smirked as Czar was caught off guard, but glared daggers at Bruce.

"Then you have the mob to answer to." Bruce heard the gun go off safety as it was raised.

"No, you'll have me to answer to." Fox spoke from behind Czar, and knocked him out cold before he could react. The mobster sank to the floor, and didn't move after the blow. Bruce smiled at Lucius.

"Perfect timing and nice entrance Fox." Bruce commented still leaning against the side of his desk with ease, and looking at the unconcious mob lord.

"I try." Fox's eyes displayed amusement, and he moved the gun away from the unconscious mob lord cautiously. After that he handed Bruce the device he had requested earlier that day. "I think this will fix your problems."

"Thank you Lucius." Bruce nodded, and pulled his folders of information together.

At that next moment they summoned the GCPD, and the law enforcers arrived within minutes. Fox went to the entrence of Wayne Tower to usher them inside. The police walked into the room following Mr. Fox, and finding a comatose mob lord, and a billionaire waiting. Blake entered a second later as the law enforcers dragged Czar away after some explaining was done by the two business men. He approached them with an unreadable expression.

"I believe I owe you my thanks. We've been trying to get this guy for months now." Blake shook hands with both of them. He asked Fox and Wayne more questions about what happened and was very down to business. He then ordered his detective to ask Fox some questions, and turned to Bruce. "Now Mr. Wayne, if I could have a word with you…" Blake motioned with his hand. Bruce complied and followed knowing he was in for more questioning.

* * *

><p>Gordon had the handcuffs almost undone; he was just an inch closer to freedom. <em>'Click.'<em> He heard the lock, and the handcuffs fell with a thud. He slowly rose, his legs wobbling from inactivity, but he quickly got his footing back. He had carefully planned this out with the limited resources. It was difficult to do anything without knowing the layout of the ship, and he couldn't just jump into the ocean and swim all the way back to Gotham. He knew by how often the boat swayed, that it had to be a medium sized one. The door to his surprise creaked open, without a lock, to another dark hallway. _'How did these people see in the dark?'_

He stumbled across a closet, and was rewarded with his gun and holster. He reminded himself that it wouldn't do him any good, but he was still comforted by it none the less. He slipped along the dark passages for what seemed hours, until finally he came across a sign that said '_Exit'._ He kicked his foot against the door, and was greeted by clean, cool, night air. He glanced left and right. He was on one mission, and that was to find the boats docked that had brought him there. The ship seemed deserted, but he knew as much not to believe that was so.

If he wanted any odds in escaping he had to know the layout of the ship and where they kept the smaller boats, and that's all that he intended to do. He walked around the boat, as quietly as he could. He was able to wonder for about two minutes, and stopped before a door. A bright red sign on the door stated that it was the engine room. Suddenly a dark figure leapt down in front of him, and he didn't hesitate to fire at the ninja, only managing to graze his arm. A second later the gun was knocked out of his hands. He knew his chances were very low at finding a way off the boat, but it satisfied him to know he had tried. Two more dark figures silently came behind him, and started dragging him back to his "cell". The League member that got shot was following, and came into the room as the others were handcuffing Gordon again.

"Curse you! If you try that again, or play any games with us, your family is going to have to pay the price of dealing with us!" The figure shouted, and Gordon's hands trembled in anger and fear. The other ninja punched the grazed arm of the other, and hissed something at the member that had the outburst. The wounded man stormed out of the room, and the other two left more silently than him. _'What have I done... ?'_ Gordon stared after they had gone. His heart raced, and his mind scrambled. He couldn't drag his family into this, whatever the captors wanted it was important, and Gordon wasn't sure he was ready to give in, but neither was he ready to give up his family. For the first time he was torn between the two things he never intended to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this took a while. I hope you enjoyed this story, please tell me whether you like it or hate it. I hope I'm not boring you readers, but thank you all for bearing with me as you read my story. It really does mean alot to me when I see people enjoying my work. I don't have much else to say, but that you guys have been great! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 13:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"So let me repeat this just to clarify things… You walked into your office, realized someone was there, then you found out it was a mob lord who threatened you, but lucky for you, you had planned a meeting with Mr. Fox and your CEO came up behind him knocking him out?" Blake raised his eyebrows.<p>

"That's right." Bruce leaned back in his chair appearing careless. They were in one of the many offices of Wayne Enterprises. Blake recorded Bruce's answer on a notepad.

"Okay… next question. What did he want from you?" Blake was very thorough in his investigation. He went through every single detail before he finally made it to a big question.

"Money, and if I refused the deal I would have the mob to face." Bruce explained his voice even.

"Why you? Out of all of Gotham's elite?" Blake mused thoughtfully and looked at Bruce with a scrutinizing expression.

"I'm not sure, and I can't say that I'm flattered." Bruce chuckled but Blake was taking the threat very seriously. Bruce also added, "We live in Gotham city, things like this happen."

"That may be so, but you are no longer safe." Blake comprised, and Bruce shifted in his seat and decided to make a comprimise.

"I'll tell my security to be tighter." Bruce could see where the cop was going, and he was NOT about to let a cop tail him. It would be harder to go to sleep at night knowing someone was watching, or when he wasn't sleeping, he would have to be extremely careful when getting back from duties.

"Mr. Wayne, I strongly insist we take some precautions." Blake deadpanned, his face never changed, and his voice was backed with steel. He obviously wasn't someone who was used to hearing the word "no" by those who he had jurisdiction over.

"I don't need protection." Bruce said sternly, and added, "I'm convinced that I am safe enough."

"Now that actually wasn't an option. You are a citizen and in the middle of a highly dangerous threat. I think you remember what happened to our Commissioner." Blake persisted stubbornly, and Bruce scoffed.

"And what certainty does that offer me? If they could get Gordon in a room full of police officers, then how could one protect me at all?" Bruce reasoned fixing his unwavering gaze on Blake. Blake was stunned into a momentary silence at the intelligence of the reply. Blake wasn't saying yes or no...

"We'll talk about this later." Blake waved his hand, and Bruce wanted to groan. He knew that Blake hadn't changed his mind. He would send units in any way to have shifts and watches. The last thing he needed was someone watching when he had a job to do every night. He would have to be even more careful.

"Did Czar mention anything more? Anything that might be significant?" Blake probed and changed the subject.

"Armande…" Bruce muttered remembering how they were connected.

"What?" This caught Blake's attention.

"He's working for Armande." Bruce repeated and looked at the cop, and Blake for the second time that night, appeared pleasantly surprised.

"You know that's another crime lord right?" Blake was smug. '_I've known since before you.'_ Bruce wanted to say. "This is a bigger step forward. Now we can finally get some answers from someone who's connected with the other mob lords." Blake abruptly stood, and shook Bruce's hand. Blake's countenance brightened slightly. "You may go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Sure Blake." Bruce nodded hoping that he forgot to have someone tail him. He swiftly made his way for the exit, never looking back.

"And Wayne…?" Blake stopped Bruce from going through the door. "I'll be talking to the staff of your building about security later." Blake pocketed his notebook and pen. Bruce grimaced but nodded. '_Nothing got past the young Lieutenant'_, he thought leaving Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

><p>Batman joined Blake on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. Blake, as of late, was still trying to catch Batman before he arrived. Batman stood there silently as Blake looked over the edge, waiting to see when he would turn.<p>

"Anything new tonight?" Batman rasped, making Blake jump slightly. He noted how smug it made him every time Blake got startled. One time Blake jumped so badly that he spilled his coffee all over his uniform. Call it a little revenge, for making his night life more difficult, because that's exactly what it was.

"We got Czar, and we currently have him on lock down at the MCU." Blake informed, and Bruce looked on Blake wearily. The man never seemed to learn that the city police were not always reliable.

"Leaving him in the hands of your people? Those cops are corrupt." Batman growled.

"You don't have to give me the whole song and dance about that Batman, my people wouldn't hand him over." Blake stated refusing to believe the truth. "So far the only thing we've heard was that he's working for Armande. It also looks like you and Gordon were right; they are desperate for funds, but Czar acted on his own accord."

"How so?" the Dark knight asked already knowing the answer.

"Well you know Wayne right? Like Bruce Wayne?" Blake asked and Batman nodded. "Well as far as what I've heard, Czar acted out of frustration and impatience. Wayne happened to notice this very well, he pointed out important details. I suppose he's not so much a moron after all." Blake stated flat out and waited for Batman's repsonse.

"And you are going to get Czar to talk? How?" Batman asked trying to keep control of the conversation.

"I don't know, how did Gordon do it with the Joker?" Blake asked looking at Batman.

"We interrogated him, using other means of persuasion." Batman rasped darkly remembering how he slugged the clown for answers. The hands at his sides clamped into fists.

"Well that can't exactly work anymore…" Blake stated, eyeing the vigilante's behavior. "What does he have that he can't live without?"

"Money." Batman said without a seconds hesitation. Blake nodded thoughtfully.

"Exactly, this Wayne guy he has it… What if we could use it to… manipulate Czar?" The gears in Blake's head turned.

"Hold on, you want Wayne to do it?" Batman asked trying to sound skeptical.

"I know everybody thinks he's a complete idiot, I know I do." Blake stood and continued, "But I can't help but think that he knows more than we think."

"What makes you say that?" Batman asked voice level. Maybe he let his alter ego slip one too many times. Blake was more observant than he originally thought.

"He seems to pay attention to detail, and maybe he could pull something off." Blake suggested and looked out to the streets. "Although we need him protected, so harm will not befall on him."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Batman stated hopefully trying to get the cops from tailing him as Bruce Wayne.

"No you won't. I'd like to do things my way." Blake resolved stiffly. Batman merely shook his head in frustration. At this moment Bruce really felt like banging his head against a wall. He was so much more stubborn compared to Gordon. The Commissioner could at least take a hint when it was thrown in his face. Blake just didn't get that Batman had a job to do, and his cops would only slow the dark knight down. Blake just wasn't open for help; he ignored the corruption, and believed that everyone, but Batman, was dependable enough.

"Blake, in order for this all to work, getting the mob and returning the Commissioner, we have to agree sometime or another." Batman growled trying to make the Lieutenant listen to reason.

"Fine, you take the day shifts, and my cops will work at night." Blake turned with a smirk on his face. Batman stared back in annoyance, at how difficult he was making it. Batman finally had met his rival in the battle of wills.

"What do you have in mind with Wayne?" Batman sighed, changing the subject. He knew it was no use to argue with the Lieutenant, he couldn't keep wasting time. For now Blake won, but he would somehow get his way in the end.

"Tomorrow we'll discuss the plan." Blake replied vaguely, not giving much more information than that.

"What are you intending to do?" Batman asked, Blake's stubbornness grating his nerves.

"It's internal business, nothing you need to know. My team can handle it." Blake replied with a disbelieving face. Batman almost rolled his eyes; he would find out the next day anyway, but Blake didn't need to know that. Batman nodded, and turned to face the ledge. There was nothing more he was going to get out of the Lieutenant; all the information he was willing to give was stuff that Bruce already knew.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"Business." Batman bounded over the edge and glided subtly to his bat pod. He needed to see if the computer search was completed, and then prepare for whatever Blake had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Before Bruce returned to the penthouse he had to scout all the buildings around it before going in. On the building opposite he found two officers guarding and waiting. That done Bruce went to the bunker and transformed back into Bruce Wayne. He put away the pieces of armor, and the bat pod. He looked at his computer's progress on the files it was checking, and it still had thousands of files to go. He sighed, and proceeded to use the microchip Fox had given him to override the private radars monitoring each bay in Gotham and the monitors that watched the ocean. The screens displayed no commercial boats that were unmarked. Unsurprised by this result, he stood to leave. He suspected they would go below the radar, literally, but sooner or later they would need to ship in more weapons to sell to what remained of criminals in Gotham.<p>

He rode out of the hideout on a motorcycle, and conspicuously parked in the garage below the penthouse building. He had to sneak in, because even billionaire playboys didn't party this late, at six in the morning. If he did get caught his plan would be to seem drunk and intoxicated. Once inside the penthouse he crept to bed when the spying law enforcers weren't looking. He moved the decoy, being a couple of stacked pillows, and slept for the short amount of time he was able to get.

* * *

><p>The small speed boat made it quietly to the black outline of a medium sized ship. Two figures climbed the ladder to get on the deck. The two people strode inside the dark hallways. All was silent save the small sounds of grunts and painful crunching noises.<p>

"Where-where's the crew Armande?" Maroni stuttered terrified. He had no idea who Armande was associated with, but they didn't seem the forgiving type.

"What, are you going to wet yourself Maroni?" Armande's eyes rolled, but they kept moving. "They are here with us right now." Armande commented vaguely taking pleasure in the way Maroni looked around suddenly pausing as Armande continued down the dark passageway.

"What is to be done about Czar?" Maroni asked catching up with Armande. Armande's eyes suddenly were alit with anger. They were both angry in finding out how easily their accomplice had fallen into police hands. Being knocked out by a CEO? That was a big joke. Now they were running out of time. The Batman was surely on their tails, and they needed their operation to fasten it's pace.

"Whatever needs to be done to keep history from repeating itself." Armande answered vaguely with a dark intent behind the words.

The gasps of pain that could be heard were louder now. The person that was in the room was putting up a fight not to scream. Armande smiled at this, and Maroni listened. Armande took pleasure in the pain of others who were trying to be brave.

"Is… that the Commissioner in there?" Maroni asked in a murmur, and Armande nodded.

"Yes, that is the very reason we were called here. My accomplice needs a new source of influence to get Gordon to talk. Apparently Gordon is more used to dealing with the League's kind than we originally thought." Armande informed as they stood before the door.

"You're going to talk to the police Commissioner?" Maroni asked in an unsure voice. Armande smiled and looked at Maroni.

"No, you are." Armande turned to leave Maroni who was taken aback.

"What? What do I say?" Maroni hissed stopping Armande from leaving him.

"None of the threats have been working, but the one about his family almost did. We need something along those lines and you have the best poker face. They have been trying to get him to admit the lie on camera, and he's too stubborn to crack. "

"Why do they need it on camera…?" Maroni mused.

"We need him to admit the truth about what happened that night between the Gordon's, Dent, and Batman so that the evidence comes from a reliable source." Armande informed. Maroni did a double take.

"You're not saying you already know the secret do you?" Maroni looked at Armande stunned, and the mob lord merely smiled.

"I've known since the beginning." Armande turned and left Maroni to wait in the dark corridors for his chance to break Gordon.

* * *

><p>Gordon felt another blow on his jaw making it crack. Pain shot up. They had broken a couple of his fingers, but luckily he could still move them. They also beat him multiple times in the ribs, but he never gave into crying out or giving the information. If he knew Blake and Batman they would've worked a way to protect his family. Hopefully they had done just that, and all the threats against his family would just be empty. They did seem to be desperate to get him to talk, and he would not give them that satisfaction.<p>

"Tell us Gordon!" A Shadow hissed sending chills up his spine.

"Harvey Dent saved us from Batman." Gordon lied voice calm and even. How much he hated repeating those words. Those words had blinded Gotham. When he lied to the Shadow, though, he didn't feel as guilty. The more times they asked that question the firmer his resolve grew to keep the secret.

"Wrong answer!" The dark figure slammed his fist on Gordon's already bruised hand, and Gordon only winced slightly. His hand had gone numb after all the times it got smashed. "We know he wouldn't do something like that."

"If you know, then why ask?" Gordon said nonchalantly, and with a deadpan expression. He knew he'd recieve another blow for the sarcastic remark, but the League member hesitated before another presence entered.

"Perhaps, because we'd like to hear your side of the story." Another voice echoed off the walls. Gordon saw Maroni enter with a pace like his uncle. Gordon turned back to where the Shadow had been only to see that he was gone.

"Maroni" Gordon acknowledged stiffly. Maroni walked into the room and slightly hesitated. Gordon noticed his hesitation almost smiled; despite the throbbing he felt everywhere. There was no mistaking it; the young man was slightly afraid of him.

"I hear you've been giving my friends some trouble." Maroni was gaining composure as he approached Gordon. "Tell me is it that hard just to say it?"

"Why is it important to hear from my mouth?" Gordon eyed the young mob lord suspiciously. Even if the man was afraid of him, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"I'm the one who is asking the questions Commissioner." Maroni said just as calmly as Gordon. His fear was retreating behind a poker face. "Tell us the truth, and everything can get a whole lot less complicated."

"Look, as I've told you before Dent came in saving us from Batman, and got murdered in the process." Gordon held up a convincing tone, and Maroni let out an unconvinced laugh.

"You're lying." Maroni stated his face hard.

"Am I?" Gordon asked nonchalantly raising an eyebrow. Maroni scowled at Gordon impatiently but his face changed as he came up with an idea.

"Well if we are going to keep up this game, then maybe we should add some players." Maroni smiled darkly and stood to leave.

"Once I get out of this you'll be the one that has lost." The Commissioner threatened, and Maroni's poker face faltered for a brief second, but he recovered and nodded.

"Sure Commissioner." He opened the door and exited, and Gordon was left alone for the time being. He knew things were going to get ugly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hate it or love it? Reviews are definately appreciated, and ideas are welcomed with consideration. Well I decided it was time for a little more clarification on what was going on behind the enemy lines, but who knows? I might have left you more confused. I hope you enjoyed this little bit, and I can't wait to hear from you all! Thank you for reading! I can't go on without your support, so thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 14:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I don't own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, someone's here to discuss police business." Bruce woke up to his butler shaking his arm. He opened his eyes still feeling groggy. He groaned and found that the digital clock on his nightstand displayed that it was 7:00 a.m. Light was streaming in the penthouse as the sun was rising for the day. "Apparently it's something to do with Czar."<p>

"He wants me to help interrogate the bastard." Bruce mumbled grumpily into the pillows. "I don't know the details, he mentioned something about using me for extracting information, but I didn't think he'd be this early…" Bruce sat up, after wiping the sleep from his eyes, and stood hoping for a rush of adrenalin to come to his aid, but felt sore muscles and bruises throbbing in harmony instead.

"Well he's waiting downstairs, so I suggest you get ready quickly." Alfred replied asking no questions. His butler knew all would be explained later. He often didn't ask so that Bruce could get pressing matters dealt with quickly. Bruce got out of bed, got showered, drank breakfast, and dressed in record time and was ready with a loose tie and only an hour of sleep to keep him running for the day. He walked to the elevator and said farewell to Alfred, and was on his way down.

He stepped off the elevator and found Blake standing in the lobby looking as subtle as a cop in a uniform could, he was watching each person pass with the same unreadable expression he would have during his work hours. Bruce walked up to the Lieutenant and spoke.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" He asked as Blake turned his head to acknowledge him. Bruce didn't have to pretend to be crabby; he only needed to appear ignorant. Blake looked at Bruce smugly.

"Not a morning person?" Blake asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Wayne, but this is police business, and all questions will be answered down at the station."

The next thing he knew he found himself stepping into a police cruiser with the Lieutenant. Blake returned to his businesslike attitude when he turned on the ignition, the car roared to life, and the car began to move. "Time is of essence. The reason I'm calling you in is because the mobster we brought in last night isn't talking, at all."

Bruce rubbed his eyes as Blake drove down the busy streets of Gotham, "Why do you need me? You saw me last night. Aren't those the GCPD problems?" He asked using his arrogant persona. He knew the answers were going to come a lot easier than last night when he was Batman. When he was Bruce Wayne, Blake would be more willing to share information with him, and he could work on the case without his opposition. Blake seemed to think on an answer before he finally spoke.

"In your few moments talking to Czar, you got more information out of him than we have in months, and we need you to do it again." Blake informed, and Bruce cocked an eyebrow, and put on a careless smirk.

"How is that supposed to happen? He only answered my questions, because he believed I would be on his side." Bruce was trying not to appear like he was musing while thinking along the lines of Blake. Was he planning what Bruce thought he was? The car stopped at a red light, and Blake nodded.

"Exactly Mr. Wayne." The cruiser moved forward when the light changed. "He answered to you because he trusted you completely. We somehow need you to get him to trust you again." Blake explained and Bruce thought. "This is a matter of life and death Mr. Wayne, and we are taking in extreme measures to get the Commissioner home. Please take this seriously." Blake somewhat glared at Bruce.

"I will Blake…" Bruce answered in equal seriousness. The reason he agreed to let Blake suggest him as the extractor, was because he trusted no one else to do it. He quickly changed his face to an airheaded expression. "I hope this doesn't take too long." Bruce sat back in the seat lazily, but inside he was forming a technique of his own. _'How were they going to trick Czar? The man wasn't stupid._'

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but this will take a little longer than an afternoon." Blake explained making a pointed look, and they arrived to the MCU silently. Bruce glanced up at the familiar building as he got out of the car, following Blake inside. The officers working inside were, as always, really busy. They were either arranging things with the mob, or doing what they were originally called to do: their duties.

"Please wait in there Mr. Wayne." Blake motioned to the inside of Gordon's office and left to retrieve something from his own work space. Bruce walked into the old well used office, and to his surprise someone was in there. The Detective who was on the case for finding Gordon, Sylvia Richards, stood over a filing cabinet, shuffling papers in a file, too engrossed to notice his presence. He watched her for a time before he made himself known by clearing his throat, and her reaction was a slight jump. She turned to look at him, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw his face.

She was always a vague character to him. She came into a crime scene, and left doing her job efficiently. She seemed serious about her work, but not entirely focused outside of it. She was just another one of the girls that would try to get his attention because of his status in society.

"Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure seeing you again." She smiled, but Bruce knew from experience that it wasn't genuine; she didn't feel a thing for him. She straightened and approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just waiting for Blake to come around." Bruce said in a carefree voice with a charming smile and assessed his playboy persona. Inside his curious side itched to know what she had been doing.

"I'm sure he'll give you a fun time." She smiled while rolling her eyes, letting her slight accent slip, he finally realized that it was a French accent, and began to gather up papers in her bag. "Have you been here long?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"No, just walked in." Bruce replied sizing her up, and making it as obvious as he could, to put up his facade as playboy. "What were you doing?" He asked motioning to the file.

"Oh this?" She looked at the file she was holding. "I've been trying to see if there was any information about the criminal who took Gordon. I have an odd feeling it has to do with a past enemy." Her face grew grave. _'You're close…'_ Bruce thought of the League. They were in Gotham before, and they were working to bring her down again.

"Well good luck with that." Bruce drawled trying to sound nonchalant about her career.

"Well I need to get back to work. Nice seeing you around Wayne." She pulled the file she was viewing out of the cabinet, smiled at him flirtatiously, and exited the room to finish her task. He was left there with the television still running. He reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

_Mayor Anthony Garcia was stepping up to the podium for the press conference as reporters, camera crews, and journalists gathered around. He was dressed nicely in a suit and tie. A few other representatives for Gotham sat in chairs behind him. The audience was quiet but tension was high as they waited for Garcia's word on Gordon. Garcia stood there with an air of calmness, and preparation._

"_People of Gotham as you all know our Police Commissioner has been abducted-"_

"_By whom?" A reporter interrupted immediately, and the ice broke, and immediately all the other people in the room wanted questions to be answered. The room was buzzing with voices overlapping._

"_Was it the Batman?" Another person in the crowd asked, voice carrying over the other people._

"_We are currently trying to identify the kidnapper, but even so, the evidence does list Batman as a primary suspect." Garcia explained, but that didn't quiet the crowd. Unease seemed to dominate the room's atmosphere. "But as I was saying, Gordon has been taken from us by someone working against the city. The reason I pulled the press conference together was to assure the citizens that we are doing everything we can to bring the Commissioner back to us, and to identify the person responsible for this felony."_

"_Do you think whomever did this is still in Gotham?" A short female journalist asked. Garcia nodded and continued._

"_Yes, that is what we are led to believe, and that leads me to the second reason why I have you here today. We, as citizens, need to act together to bring in any suspicious behavior to be analyzed by the police. Now it is my strong belief that, since the criminal is still in Gotham, we can bring down this terrorist before he gets out of control-"_

"_What if that's not enough? Will Gordon come back alive?" Another voice sounded terrified._

"_Please, Gothamites, listen. If we want to get the best results we have to remain calm, and allow things to come to us-"_

"_He was in a room full of police officers, and was still taken by one person! I saw with my own eyes!" A journalist shouted, and some of the police officers reddened from embarrassment._

"_I know." Garcia said putting his hands up to silence the crowd, and he put on a calm poker face letting his political expertise take over. "It was a major shock, and they caught us off guard for a moment. Gotham's finest were and still are just as protective, and now that we are ready, we can deal with whoever has done this." Garcia paused for an effective silence. "Citizens, once we stop and think, we will be able to identify warnings or threats that come our way. Whoever is in charge wants us to fall into chaos, and break apart. I say, that should never happen. It's extremely crucial that we work together to make sure of that. That is what Harvey Dent did for us! He stayed true to us, and remained by our side when Gotham was in chaos. Are we going to let one terrorist bring us down? Or are we going to do what Dent did for us? We should follow in his footsteps to make a stronger city that can face anything that is thrown our way." The Mayor left the podium and the crowd fell silent before breaking into slight applause. _

All the press conference was had been a prep talk, a raz-ma-taz. It was just a tool to bring up the people's spirits. Whenever Dent was brought up in Gotham, immediately Gothamites were heartened at the sound of their White Knight's name. Whenever Bruce heard it though, he felt a deep throb in his chest. A pain of what Dent did weighed there. Dent should have done different; he should've turned down the clown's offer of anarchy. He should've been the one to make sure that Gotham was in good hands, but Bruce knew now that it was too late now. At least the people weren't in chaos… yet, and it had to remain that way until he could do more. Dent was a symbol of hope that Batman could never be. If anyone got wind of what he did, all the good that Dent brought to the city, everything, would be undone. Bruce shut off the TV and a minute later Blake entered the room with a thick folder in his hands.

"Time to begin." Blake nodded to Bruce as he opened the file on the desk.

* * *

><p>Czar shifted in the corner of the interrogation room. The white walls were cracking and the dim light barely lit the room. They had questioned him for hours on end never ceasing to probe for answers. Czar would only sneer at them knowing they would never hear anything from him. He would always be prepared for police questioning, but he never suspected a CEO would sneak up on him and knock him out. He would never hear the end of it from Maroni and that Armande. How did the billionaire moron get him stuck in the GCPD? How had he come so quickly? Either they were prepared for him or Wayne was just really, really lucky.<p>

Now that he thought about it, Wayne was calm about the whole thing. Maybe he was just ignorant to the reality of danger, but then again, who wouldn't take a mob lord as a threat? He could think of a couple reasons, but one seemed to fit perfectly.

Bruce was… involved in the underworld of criminals some time before he met Czar. Only years of experience allowed you to be that calm in a situation at gunpoint. Czar believed Bruce had been dealing with criminals, or rather partnering himself to the mob. How would Wayne be connected with the mob? His mind scanned for ideas and possibilities, until finally he remembered something.

Wayne was involved at one time now that he thought about it. It had to do with Carmine Falcone. Roughly eight years earlier Falcone had taken the liberty to hire someone to kill Joe Chill, the man that murdered Bruce's parents before his very eyes. Then Wayne just disappeared. Could this be the reason Armande mentioned him? Was he secretly funding them already, and Armande set Wayne up as a trap for traitors like him? It was the only explanation his mind could come up with. Maybe he was just getting paranoid; too many hours without sleep could do that to him.

The heavy door hinges creaked as someone entered the room quietly. Czar didn't see the figure but saw the outline of a trench coat.

"It's time for you to go." A law enforcer spoke.

"Well it's about time." Czar muttered and stood allowing the cop to undo his handcuffs and lead him out the door. He had people ready to spring him in case something like this ever happened…again. He rubbed his wrists, he hated handcuffs. The corrupt officer led him out the back door quietly into the alley. The cop walked back inside without looking back, and without a word. Just then voices could be heard from the front of the building.

"I'm telling you! I saw a big-" A cop was talking to another but abruptly stopped and spotted him standing there. "Czar!" Czar didn't waste a second as he bolted away from the MCU. It wasn't that he was slow, but he had to be one of the laziest people, as he was quickly wearing down.

Two pursuers were hot on his trail. They were very fast, and he began to slow down. Suddenly an unmarked black sleek car pulled up in front of him. The door popped open, and someone ordered him to get in. He didn't really have time to react, because he was yanked in by a hand before he could decide.

"What the?-" Czar sputtered looking at the figure that had pulled him in the back seat of the car. Someone was driving in the front seat calmly, and he looked back at his unknown savior or kidnapper. His eyes adjusted to the tinted car, and he looked at the man who was sitting next to him and was stunned into silence. Sitting next to him was the very man who had put him in the hands of the cops; Bruce Wayne.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tell me if you like it or hate it. As you can see there was no Gordon in this chapter, or any views of the League, but don't worry, they'll be back. This was kind of a filler chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it, and if you have time you can review. You guys have been awesome, reading my story this far. I can't thank you enough for the support I am getting. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 15:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>It had been a week..one week since the Commissioner was stolen away from Gotham. Who knew what condition he was in or whether he was alive or not, or where he even was. Bruce hadn't visited them. He tried to think of an excuse not to visit. He was busy, he had to visit Blake, he had to take out a shipment of weapons, he had an appointment as Bruce Wayne, the list went on, but he knew it was time he stopped avoiding it. He owed it to them. They had saved his life, and now he needed to see how they were functioning without their father. Gotham was quiet; tension rising for the climax of her fate. The people of Gotham had seen this level of disruption from the Joker, but this tension was different. This ate away on the inside, clawing at the last bit bravery that each citizen owned. The League of Shadows could do that expertly. They came in darkness and left apprehension behind. The Joker did that. He made people unsure about themselves, and questioned their humanity. He was unpredictable, the League was too, and people always fear what they don't understand…<p>

Batman parked the bat pod two alleys from the Gordon's home. He saw the light was on in the living room as crept up the quiet household. That whole afternoon he had planned with Blake, and the next evening he would be ready to face Czar. He reached the railing of the back porch and peered in the window. Inside he saw Barbara and Babs on the couch sleeping while sitting up. On the table rested a phone and dozens of papers with numbers and words. Obviously they had spent hours on end making phone calls, in hopes of finding Gordon. The sight was truly sad for Bruce to see. The hours they spent were just fruitless efforts. Bruce looked across the room. Jimmy sat on the floor, leaning against an armchair, wide awake and fiddling with the phone that Batman had given him. His face was withdrawn, and sullen. His eyes were dead. The light was gone from his eyes like they were on the day that Gordon was declared dead. Bruce was really there to tell them the progress of the search, and hopefully the capture of the mob lord would lift their spirits, but most of them were asleep, and Batman wouldn't disturb them. Bruce was about to leave when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Batman!" Jimmy nearly shouted, as he ran to Bruce, assaulting him on the side with a hug. Bruce looked down at the excited boy. The light had suddenly returned to his eyes, as he looked up at his hero. "I knew you would come." Jimmy didn't detach himself as Bruce looked around to make sure no unfriendly eyes were seeing this.

"It's nice to see you again kid." Batman spoke with the low growl he used, after making sure there were no eavesdroppers, and allowed a slight smile to appear on his face as he ruffled the boy's hair. Jimmy beamed, and eventually let go, stepping back. "How is your family?" Bruce asked, and Jimmy's smile faltered slightly.

"We are fine… just searching for answers." Jimmy spoke looking up at Bruce with a hopeless expression in his eyes. "Mom says that we might find someone who knows, but I don't know…" Jimmy trailed off, casting a faraway look at the wall; his eyes devoid of any promise. Something inside Bruce made him speak. He wouldn't stand there and let the child despair.

"James," Bruce spoke, getting the boy's attention. Jimmy looked at Bruce waiting. "Listen to your mother, and don't give up. Not for one minute." Bruce instructed with firm resolve in his voice, and Jimmy nodded, hope returning to his complexion. Bruce had seen the hopelessness before. The thought that nothing was going to be okay and life would never be the same. The sight of the downhearted child, awakened the boy he had been all those years ago, and a sense of determination overcame him. It was the same reason why he kept going, why he bothered to fight the criminals and corrupt of Gotham. To make sure that the thing he experienced as a child would never happen again. He knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy. "I'm still fighting for Gotham. I never will stop until all is right, and I will bring your father back. I promise." Bruce spoke to the little boy in his regular voice putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jimmy leapt into Bruce's arms with another hug, and buried his head in Batman's armored chest. He was slightly stunned for a moment. This time Bruce allowed it, and held the child tightly a few moments before letting go. He would not disappoint him, and he would not let the boy end up with the same kind of fate that he had to endure. Bruce stood and backed away turning away from Jimmy and climbed up to the railing of the porch.

"I promise." Bruce whispered and left the boy on the back porch disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Stupid: that was what the whole plan was. '<em>What had he been thinking when agreeing to work with Blake?' <em>The day before, Blake had asked him if he was up to the task, and he of course agreed to do it, trusting no one else to accomplish this. But then Blake began to explain his course of action. As the plan had slowly unraveled, Bruce had to fight to keep his mouth shut. There were so many things that could go wrong with an operation such as this, and to put it frankly, it wasn't that safe either. Not that Bruce worried about safety for himself, but of the officers around him. Czar could have some men ready for as an ambush all he knew.

He had mentioned this subtly, and Blake explained that only he was going to be in the car with Bruce. This eased some of the fears in his mind, but not all. As Batman he would've gone through with this plan without question, but as Bruce Wayne he couldn't. Bruce Wayne had limits; he had to be on his constant guard to remain in character, and make sure he didn't raise any suspicions. Blake practically was the only one, who was working with him, but he was observant as ever, and Bruce had to make sure he didn't slip up at all.

He was happy that he could work with a law enforcer that he was sure wasn't corrupt, but it was still a sketchy plan. They had spent the whole afternoon, and later evening planning this. Blake also explained that only he, Detective Richards, and two other officers knew of this form of extracting the information. The fewer the people know about it the safer the operation. They spent the whole day before setting up back up plans, and this day they would execute it. When everything was set up and practiced until perfection, it really boiled down to one thing. It all depended on how Czar would react to this. Would he immediately trust Bruce? Or would he lurch back and give no information on Gordon's whereabouts?

Now here he was in the back of a black Camaro at 9:30 p.m., waiting for the target to come running around the corner. Blake had done his best to explain Czar's personality, and reactions so that Bruce would know how to reply to him. Bruce could act; he had to be able to, having put up a façade as playboy for almost two years now. He hoped this wouldn't be too suspicious to Blake. A flicker of motion caught the corner of Bruce's eyes. Further up the street he saw the shadow of a gangly man running in the alley.

"Approaching." Bruce spoke to the driver, a.k.a. John Blake. Blake just nodded as he heard Bruce.

"I have visual contact." Blake murmured and turned the key as the engine to Bruce's car roared to life. Blake floored it as the powerful engine didn't pause to jolt ahead. The car ran up beside a stunned and out of breath Czar and Bruce shoved the door open.

"Get in!" Bruce ordered the mob lord who stood there too stunned. _'How did this guy survive in the mob?'_ Bruce inwardly shook his head, and growled as he pulled Czar by the collar of his shirt yanking him inside the vehicle. The car lurched forward quickly away from the MCU to begin it's mapped out circle around the city.

"What the?-" Czar sputtered and saw Bruce sitting in the back seat next to him. He was momentarily taken by surprise at the sight of the person who snitched him. The mob lord looked at Blake, who remained focused on the road not showing his face or his emotions. Bruce looked at the mob lord who was quickly recovering from the sudden change of fate for him. It was rather ironic, having those three people in the same car at the same time. The silence was thick enough to cut through as Czar looked back and forth between Blake and Bruce.

"I believe a thank you is in order." Bruce said loftily, breaking the silence, while lazily lying back in his seat. Czar looked at him in a tinge of curiosity and utter disgust. Bruce glanced at the mob lord taking in every detail of his character before looking away. If he was in his cowl and cape he'd be strangling him for answers. Czar was a dealer, and didn't take intimidations seriously. Inside Bruce was fighting every muscle in his body to keep from using his means of interrogation.

"I don't have to thank you. You sold me out." Czar grumbled, glaring daggers at Bruce. Bruce had to ignore the comment, and keep up his carefree appearance.

"Nonsense, my CEO is wholly responsible for that little fiasco of yours." Bruce smirked hoping this would anger the mob lord slightly. Czar's eyes betrayed a flash of annoyance, but it was replaced by the calm and relaxed expression he held.

"What do you want?" Czar looked at the unpredictable playboy. "Come to turn me back into the police for more glory, or sell me to the mob for an even higher price?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer." Bruce said bluntly. He needed this abrupt decision to get Czar off guard. No beating around the bush for him. For a moment Czar was silent. Bruce really loathed him for being involved in Gordon's disappearance, and what he did to Gordon's family. He waited for Czar to speak, holding his own tongue to keep from pressuring Czar to hurry it up.

"Why the sudden change of heart Mr. Wayne? Is this another test to run by your people later on?" Czar asked, eyes piercing for any change in Bruce's reactions, and he received none. _'You are just that close…' _Bruce thought, but knew that Czar knew nothing about Bruce's alliance with the police. Bruce just played along.

"Let's just say, I don't want to entangle myself with any of your type anymore than I have to." Bruce thought up a liable excuse, thinking of how this pertained to Batman and Bruce Wayne. Czar's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Anymore than you have to? Involved before, were you?" Czar's voice was probing and Bruce looked at the mob lord with a half serious expression, and smirked, but inside he was scowling at the mobster.

"Yes, when_** you**_ got me involved… when you stopped by and warned me about another's plan to use me, I decided after what happened to the Commissioner, I don't want the same to happen to me." Bruce explained. "How much do you want Czar?"

"Weren't you involved sometime before, Wayne?" Czar asked smugly, ignoring Bruce's last question. "Don't you remember that day?" Bruce was confused; this was not going the way he thought it would.

"I've been around for a number of days, and I'm afraid you are going to have to fill me on which one it was." Bruce felt this was going off topic, but he couldn't just interrogate the man, as much as he wanted to. It would have to seem more like a real discussion.

"Joe Chill." Czar uttered two words. Those two words still sent a shiver down Bruce's spine. Whenever he heard that name, a pulsating rage seemed to take over, but over the years Bruce had managed to master controlling his emotions, and kept his anger at the minimum. Except for that interrogation with the Joker…"Yes, I know all about your 'little visit' down to Falcone's. Tell me, what deal did you make with him after he killed your parent's murderer? To thank him and all-"

"I didn't thank him." Bruce let his voice fall low and stern. He looked at the mobster with a fearless expression. Czar raised his eyebrows slightly. Bruce suddenly realized how easily Czar caught him off guard. Bruce cursed himself for letting Czar lead him on like that. '_Focus…'_ He told himself to clear his head.

"I guess you do know what day it was…" Czar mumbled with an uncomfortable level of curiosity, and with a sneer. Czar obviously felt he was in control of the situation, and Bruce reminded himself that he had the power to change it too.

"Czar, I came to speak to you for one reason and one alone; to make a deal and get you out of my life." Bruce said with a serious, business like tone. Czar eyed him curiously.

"Alright Wayne, I'll do it, on a condition." Czar paused to think for a moment. "Ship to me the best prototypes you have of semi autos and automatic gunnery. We had a little fiasco a week ago with a warehouse that blew up sky high."

"Did something leak?" Bruce knew the answer, and he still had the fading bruise on his shoulder from the incident. Czar's eyes grew dark as he stared out his window.

"No… Batman." Czar growled quietly. "He may be another problem to the mob, but they know how to avoid him. Maroni is terrified though; he believes Batman will come crashing through the window one of these days." Czar huffed, and Bruce kept himself from looking too smug. How much he wished he could do that to unsuspecting mobsters.

"Don't get me tangled up in his business either." Bruce spoke, and glanced back at Czar. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, and be sure to have the stuff loaded on the boats by Wayne Enterprise's property, in the docking bays." Czar ordered. _'This will be easier than I thought'_ Bruce mused knowing that the bunker was nearby that bay.

"How much is needed for you and… Armande?" Bruce emphasized Armande to get things rolling. This time he would catch Czar off guard. He heard the mob lord take in a slight breath, but when he looked over Czar's face held an unreadable expression.

"Armande; that name should mean nothing to you," Czar reproached. ", but since you already heard the name, I will tell you something about that person and some words of wisdom. Stay away when you hear that name. That mob lord's mind is lost if you ask me. Even had the idea of kidnapping the Commissioner, but doesn't admit it. Says it was the accomplice's idea and plan." Czar explained unaware that he had given Bruce the gold.

"Speaking of which where did that man go?" Bruce asked in a voice that seemed curious, but unimposing at the same time. He hoped that Czar would take the bait, but had no success.

"Can't say Mr. Wayne; that's business. You did say that you didn't want to be involved with Batman, right? Thank you for helping me escape, you help me, so I can help you, eh?" Czar was sitting up straight. "Did you know the MCU has got its own traitor now?" Czar leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

Bruce shook his head, but in truth he could list several people that were traitors and had deals with the mob inside that unit. Czar nodded with ease closing his eyes, but then opened them again after a few seconds.

"Where are we going?" Czar asked sitting up, as if suddenly aware that he was in a car.

"Where ever you need to be dropped off, but a well hidden place." Bruce explained.

"Well in that case… stop here!" Czar ordered Blake, and the car jerked to a stop. Bruce was taken by surprise. It wasn't supposed to end this quickly, but then, they always had a backup plan. Bruce looked at Czar with a raised eyebrow, and Czar smirked.

"If you really want to make sure I stay out of trouble, I think we should part ways and meet another time." Czar explained. "I can bet you that cops are trailing." Czar looked out the back window anxiously and Bruce looked too.

Bruce thought of the two police officers that were supposed to be trailing them the entire time in case the Russian escaped. In fact after Czar left the car they were supposed to 'catch' Czar, and he would still believe that Bruce was on his side. Bruce needed more hints on where Gordon was, because time was running out and lives were at risk.

"I also need to protect my source of income, and I will get you away from the mob's plans. Oh! I can already sniff a profit!" Czar rubbed his hands together, beaming like a school boy on Christmas. "Meet with this list," Czar handed Bruce a list of things that Czar had scribbled down in the car, to him "Your docking bays, 3:00 a.m. just to see that everything is straight… otherwise, well… I won't be convinced to keep you out of trouble."

Czar jumped out of the car, and walked down some random alley after slamming the door shut before Bruce could say anything more. After a couple seconds, Blake turned around to look at Bruce with a grim expression, and shook his head slightly.

"He's quite a chatterbox when around you." Blake remarked, and sighed. "But he didn't give us the whereabouts of Gordon." Bruce only nodded, looking out the window in the direction that Czar went.

"Another session would probably work."

They both sat there silently, recollecting the events that had taken place. The car had recording device hidden somewhere, so that they could go back and listen again.

"Good job Wayne." Blake complemented nodding to Bruce without smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. That had to be the first complement he had ever heard from Blake.

"We will be hearing from him later. We just need him to somehow find a way to speak with you." Blake muttered. In all truth, Bruce hoped that he would never have to endure that again. His personas were getting harder and harder keep apart. It was extremely difficult to behave civilly to someone you feel like beating to a pulp. He had to, on a number of occasions, act his way out of a situation to get into his armor and cowl. In this situation, he had no power. He was confined to work with his limitations as Bruce Wayne. Bruce then noticed that the two police officers had followed Czar into the alley, as they got ready to corner the man. They disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly the air was pierced with the sound of a gunshot. Bruce bolted into a straight sitting position, his ears ringing from the noise. He knew that wasn't the sound of a semi automatic that the police usually carry. It was a much bigger and more distant weapon. Blake went pale, and wasted no time in climbing out of the front seat and darting to the source of the noise. Bruce absentmindedly followed as well. Blake pulled his gun out of its holster, gripping it cautiously, as he cantered into the alleyway that Czar had walked into. Bruce had nothing to grip, so he just balled his hands into fists while walking in between the buildings, his heart was pounding. He had been worried about this. Czar had men ready and now an officer was seriously wounded or dead.

The sight would've been gruesome if Bruce hadn't seen it many times before with other victims. The man lay on the pavement face first. Dark blood pooled from the back of his head, and oozing from a formed deep hole. Bruce took a step back at the sight. He wasn't appalled by the blood, but rather the man who bore the wound. The two officers that were ready to take Czar back downtown, stood there petrified holding their guns stiffly while looking at the direction that the bullet came. They were quite unharmed. Not a scratch was on them. The man who lay on the cold unforgiving ground was the mobster who had been associated with the League, and the answer to a lot of their problems. Mob Lord Sasha Czar was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do you like it or hate it? I am sooo sorry for the delay. I have been busy, with school and moving preperations. I made this chapter extra long with more detail in the character's thoughts, because I felt that lately, I haven't been writing as well I can. I'm just putting in here that I may not write for a little while, but I will try to get back to this as soon as I can. Who knows? It may be sooner than I think. Thank you all for reading my story this far, and thanks to those who have been faithfully reviewing my story. I can't wait to hear from you! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 16:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Bruce felt frustration welling inside of him, and hopelessness seemed to penetrate his soul. This feeling had gathered inside of him for two months now, and it seemed it had finally been released and ruthlessly extinguished his hope. Darkness was gathering, and chances of ever finding Gordon were getting slimmer and slimmer. He felt the rain through his already soaked suit as he walked through the dark streets of Gotham to his penthouse. The desperate and destitute were on either side of the streets tried to take cover in their non-existent homes. They lived in constant fear of being stolen from or murdered. This is what he wanted to prevent; and yet everything was collapsing. His hard work was slipping from his grasp, and descending into conflagration. A haze of gloom seemed to settle upon the city. He slipped his hands in his pockets, and finally his eyes caught sight of his penthouse. The more he got into the better part of town, the less desperate everything seemed. The people who lived in the better part of Gotham were ignorant of what was happening around them.<p>

Once he was in the lobby the employees, looked at him in horror as he walked past them soaked to the bone, but he ignored them, staring only in front of him with a hard expression. It was as if he couldn't hear the other people asking what happened to him, their voices seemed distant, and of another world. His world was starting to fall apart. The elevator rose to the top floor at his penthouse, and he walked in, his wet shoes making sounds against the spotless floor. He found himself situated on the balcony and breathing in the night air, and closing his eyes as the rain continued to fall. He heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing sir?" Alfred called from the door. Bruce didn't turn, but stared at Gotham below him. Alfred knew what this behavior meant. Despite the rain he walked out and stood next to Bruce, and looked at his employer with an equally hard expression. "Blake called. He said you left without a word."

Bruce nodded, confirming the statement. After Czar was shot he had backed away and left unnoticed. Czar was one of the great chances he had to finding his friend and Commissioner, and he had failed. He returned to the bunker by walking there without suspicion, and his computer had completed the search.

"What happened Master Wayne?" Alfred asked knowing that whatever happened wasn't good. Bruce finally turned his head and focused his dark eyes on his butler.

"Czar is dead." Bruce said in a voice that was close to Batman's rasp. Alfred was silent for a minute. He knew of the importance of the operation, and how much Bruce and Blake had planned on it. Czar was one of the leads, but he hadn't been the only one.

"Perhaps now we can return to your usual search." Alfred suggested going back to the files that Bruce's computer was searching through, but Bruce was shaking his head. Alfred arched an eyebrow. What could have gone wrong this time?

"The system has been ruptured, and all the files it had analyzed are gone." Bruce stated in a cold voice, and he turned to the city. When he went to the bunker, he found his system displaying the blue screen of death. When he tried to recover all his research he found that the files had been corrupted and burned. Only something as powerful as the Pentagon could've destroyed a system like the one he had. They knew he was coming for that bit of information, and they had pillaged the system of all the data he collected. The only thing that had been saved was what was on the archived backup files, and what was searched for hadn't had time to be archived. That was the last draw, the only lead to finding Gordon and keeping Gotham's well-deserved peace. Alfred was slightly stunned. The rain continued its downpour.

"I've failed." Bruce said in whisper as the thunder rolled. He had let Jimmy down, their family, the citizens, and all of Gotham because of his inability to bring home the Commissioner. "I've tried to do good, and I'm no use to this city anymore. My father's legacy is useless, because I cannot finish what he started. Gotham will go under without the Commissioner, after all the work we've put into it…" Bruce said his voice was in a growl. He seemed to have thought on this for a while. Alfred's face turned rigid.

"You listen to me now Bruce," Alfred said without hesitation and with a determined voice that caught Bruce's attention, "The only mistake you made was to believe in all the crap you just stated." Alfred said, and Bruce had a wry smile on his face. "I am quite serious Master Wayne, and don't you ever say that you are the son of a failure. It's your father's name we are talking about." Alfred's words stung him, and Bruce's face turned dark.

"You think that my father would be proud of this!" Bruce exclaimed motioning to himself, his voice disgusted. A pained expression was plastered on his face, as he turned to look at Alfred. For years after the death of Joe Chill he had fought with himself, and searching for answers day and night. He had been found by a murderer of the masses, and led blindly until it was almost too late. Back then he had been full of optimism, and hope for a better Gotham. Now he believed that Gotham was lost, his hope was decaying. He tried to carry on his parent's work, but all he had gotten in return was a Gotham in chaos, foundations rupturing, criminals almost loose, and a friend, who had fought by Batman's side, gone and in the hands of evil. How could anyone ever bear to call him their son?

"Yes. As am I, and as would she be. If she saw you right now, in this state, she would not be so." Alfred stated firmly, his words were giving Bruce character. He didn't dare hold back the lash that would cause Bruce pain. He hated to do this to Bruce, but he couldn't let his charge tread down a path of self loathing. Bruce's face twisted into pain. He remembered his last moments with Rachel before her premature death. "You have not failed Bruce. It is Gotham that has failed you." Alfred turned to leave the balcony and Bruce in the rain.

"Alfred," Bruce's voice was almost cracking, and Alfred paused, and turned around at the door. "I'm sorry." Bruce apologized and the previous trance of gloom he had been in seemed to have diminished. He cast his eyes down at the floor.

"It's alright, Bruce. Just promise me not to ever think so inadequately of yourself. Just remember what Batman stands for, and the reason he fights for Gotham. " Alfred nodded a ghost of a smile on his face. "Now, why don't you come inside Master Bruce? Get out of those wet clothes, and have some coffee."

Bruce nodded at the welcoming thought, and followed his butler inside. His thoughts seemed to be clearing, and his resolve coming back to him. Why had he felt so desperate? Why had he allowed the uncertainty and despair befall on him? The answer was simple, he had allowed the League of Shadows to trample on him, and he swore to himself that he would never let such a thing happen again. Gotham needed him still. Even if he wasn't a hero, even though they hated him, and his efforts seemed useless, he would still keep going. He would keep his hope alive, and he would bring Gotham to peace with their Commissioner back home and safe. Alfred handed him the steaming coffee, after he had changed, and Bruce accepted the beverage. Alfred lingered for a second and spoke.

"Remember, you are Gotham's heart right now. You keep her alive." Alfred said, and Bruce gave him a small smile. "Remember why we fall." Alfred's words seemed to have woken up a person inside of him that had shut down during the reign of Anarchy by the Joker. He felt the despair give way to hope again. He couldn't give up, not now. If he had fallen, then he would fight back with all that was within him. His reason, his purpose, his goals were alive again. He couldn't give up. He would endure this for Gordon, for his parents, for Rachel… for Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this is short and all, but I felt I needed to have a time where Bruce was unsure, and Alfred would be there to save the day. I tried to fit writing into my schedule, and I just got this little bit down to post. Like or Dislike? I want to really thank the two reviewers, wtchcool and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing for me all the time. I definitely have a plot in store for all my readers; I just need to find the best way to write it. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 17:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>His mind was set, and determination rooted. Despair would not take him as easily as it had before, but he knew that one day it would return, but he felt he would be ready to face it. He surged through the city limits, and watched as the tall skyscrapers flew past him as he rode the bat pod. Energy seemed to flow inside him. Something was about to happen, he could feel the anticipation rising. The rain continued its constant downpour on Gotham city, and the citizens took shelter from the droplets and darkness that settled in for the night. Batman focused on the road ahead of him as he got near to his destination. The pod came to an abrupt stop, in a dark and deserted alley. He dismounted the pod and continued on foot. The sounds of Gotham whispered in his ears. The sirens wailed faintly in the distance, and the wind whistled in between buildings and streets. He found the house he had been searching for, and waited on the railing of the building opposite to it.<p>

Blake was there already, talking to her. Bruce was going to be the one to inform the Gordon family of what happened earlier, but he figured Blake was just as suitable for the task. He wrapped his cape around himself, and waited as he tried to catch what they were saying at the moment. Barbara was at the door, her eyes downcast, and dull. Blake stood explaining the progress, or rather the downward spiral of the search.

"We tried to extract the information, but a sniper got to him…" Blake was trying his best to get this as gently across as he could. He never mentioned that Bruce Wayne had been involved. That meant that the operation was to remain confidential, probably forever.

"I understand, thank you Lieutenant." Barbara put on a brave smile, although the mist in her eyes was evident. She had been through agony for the past week, and the brave façade she put up for people was slipping slightly.

"If there is anything I can do…" Blake offered motioning with his hands, and Barbara shook her head.

"You've done all you can. I really appreciate all your efforts." She said, trying her hardest not to cry. Blake nodded sadly, and stepped back, starting to leave the porch.

"We'll be at the MCU if you need us." He backed into the rain, and rushed to his car trying not to get too soaked. The cruiser turned down the road, splashing the gathering puddles of water. Thunder rolled in the sky and Barbara remained on the porch. Bruce turned to leave, he would check on them in a few hours. It was nearing midnight, and he had to check to see if any crooks, or corrupt were around. He couldn't let them get too cocky.

"Are you out there?" Barbara asked, and Batman winced, ready for a tongue lashing, but after a second or two he received none. Only silence followed. The last time, the city had been in an uproar and chaos seemed to dominate the air. In the midst of it all, they were lead to believe that Gordon had been killed, saving the mayor. In finding this out Barbara had not reacted well. This time, though, when she spoke, her voice was not icy or harsh; it was broken, and defeated.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jimmy saw Blake approaching the front porch, he made a run for it. He ran for the back porch, and grabbed onto the railing, squeezing his eyes shut as a single tear managed to escape. The last time the police had been at their door they had told his mother that his dad was dead. Murdered... <em>'No…'<em> He refused to believe it. Nothing bad has happened, but his heart told him otherwise. Batman promised him. Yes, that was it. That's how he knew his dad couldn't have died, or could he? Why did he have doubts? He shook his head, and looked at the rain pouring down in the late night sky. He had been up late for several nights now, trying to help his mom and sister find his dad, but they needed more help.

He felt the phone Bruce had given him in his hands, and looked at the faint outline of a bat. Someone else was already helping them. Batman could save him! He was always fighting for Gotham, and Jimmy knew that he wouldn't let his dad down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of moment. He looked and no one was there. Jimmy's spirits lowered when he saw the neighbor's hissy cat. He really wanted to see Batman again. The reason he wasn't calling him, was because his dad wasn't there to tell him when to do so, and he couldn't keep Batman from working. He put the phone deep within his pocket. His dark eyes tiredly scanned the small fenced in area that served as a "yard", and his eyes caught something. In the corner was a dark figure in a hunched over position. He felt a smile rise to his face at the sight.

"Batman?" Jimmy called, and the shadow stood and slowly approached him. Batman usually waited on the railing, or climbed down from somewhere. Jimmy stood there, something wasn't right; his grin was starting to fade from his freckled face. The figure approached him, seeming to glide like a snake across the ground, but was not Batman, and Jimmy was rooted to the spot in fear. The shadow's eyes opened. The cold steely blue eyes sent shivers down his spine, and the figure continued to stand over him. He felt petrified, as his heart pounded in his ears. Silently the figure reached for him with gloved hands, and finally Jimmy registered what was happening, and backed up towards the door. His back hit the door to the house, and his mind yelled at him, '_Run!' _He started the motion but before he could run firm arms jerked him back pulling him. He was yanked into the cold rain; his platinum blonde hair was sticking to his face. The shadow was dragging him kicking, and struggling to get away. Then he remembered. There was one thing he was told to do when someone was trying to kidnap him, and he decided to use the tactic. Jimmy let out a loud cry, before a hand covered his mouth, and in the blink of an eye, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>He approached the front porch quietly, and perched on the railing nearby. Barbara looked at him solemnly, and acknowledged him, and he nodded back without a word. The days were shadowed, and the nights were black. What was to be said, or done? How could they get over this obstacle?<p>

"Is there anything?" She asked with a tinge of hope in her eyes. He hated to admit to someone that he couldn't do anything. It made him feel useless. He shook his head and couldn't meet her eyes, and looked to the ground.

"I am doing everything that I can." He rumbled, and meant it. "I won't stop until I find something." Silence ruled for a second, and then she spoke.

"Thank you." She said. Bruce was caught off guard for a moment. This certainly wasn't something Batman ever thought he would hear from her. She didn't hate him, but then she never seemed to approve of his methods.

"You don't have to thank me." Batman replied, and she looked at him sadly, but didn't push it any further.

"Jimmy speaks of you very often. He says you promised to bring him back." She looked at the house that Jimmy was in. Bruce shifted, and nodded, feeling slightly foolish for making that kind of promise. A promise that could go awry, but then he had to keep the boy's innocence from cracking.

"I did. James shouldn't talk too much about me though-" Batman was interrupted by a piercing cry coming from behind the house. His blood went cold. It was Jimmy. There was a ruckus inside the house, and just then Babs burst through the front door. Her voice was shaking when she shouted.

"Mom! Call the police! Jimmy! He's been-" She stopped short, her tears brimming her brown eyes, when she saw Batman. Bruce wasn't paying attention to either of them. The tension was at its peak. He had barely enough time to react when he heard the soft _tick, tick_ of something. A moment later fire rose to the sky.

* * *

><p>"I hate to tell you this Commish, but your family has been blown sky high." Maroni sat in a chair opposite to Gordon, and was leaning back with not a care in the world. Gordon wasn't fazed by this for one minute. Now they were just getting desperate.<p>

"Your tricks aren't going to work, Maroni. I've been around for while." Gordon replied trying not to move too much. His bruised skin and broken bones would protest with a sharp pain every time he moved. Dried blood covered him, and his mental stability was starting to falter after days of being in darkness and no sight of sunlight.

"You are ignorant my friend. I tell you the truth, and you seem to have no doubt in your mind that they are alive." Maroni looked at his nails nonchalantly.

"The GCPD have them under safe custody." Gordon ground his teeth together, getting angry at the attempts they were trying to make to let the secret slip. Maroni smirked, looked at Gordon and shook his head.

"Oh please, the best your friend Blake can do is having a cop or detective tail them every now and then. Blake didn't make sure that all the cops were clean though, for the bomb explosion."

"That's a lie. You don't have proof." Gordon hissed quietly, and in his mind desperately hoping that this was just another story. Something told him that it wasn't.

"Proof? Fine if that's what you want, then I'll give it to you, but don't say I didn't warn you. You won't like what you see." Maroni looked smug, and was leaving the room and said, "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>His lungs were on fire. The smell of charcoal and smoke filled his senses. He found himself in a protective hunch in the front of the house that was afire, and he stood after making sure it was safe, and stepped back, allowing the other two to stand. His black cape was smoking from the explosion's fire, and he turned and saw the collapsing structure of the home. Ash filled the air, as the orange glow of fire lit the dark streets. He mused for a moment and turned back quickly to Barbara, and Babs.<p>

"Come with me." He growled wasting no time, before they had time to react. He had to get them out of there, before they came for them. This was the last straw. He didn't care what Blake would think of him. He didn't trust the Lieutenant's cops anymore than the criminals now. This wasn't a risk he was willing to take, and when he was determined no one could stand in his way. The officials shouldn't have gotten in his way in the first place, and now he was going by his standards. He quickly led the silently shocked pair away from the fire that ate up their home and memories by nudging them firmly. _'Time to do things my way…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>GCN has just received news that a crime lord has been shot down. Not many details have been given, but that this man was one of the ones responsible for the kidnapping of Commissioner Gordon. No names are being released, or any information on how this has happened. Further details will be concluded on 'Gotham Tonight'. Now for the update on the Commissioner... There is still no word on where he is or what happened to him. Investigators and experts are on the case still trying to find anything. Coast Guard and city officials have doubled their efforts in the search. It still is unclear as to who has done this. Many claim that it was the Batman; others are led to believe it is another threat. It has astonished the GCPD that the terrorist has not given out a ransom demand or made any contact. This is someone that we have never dealt with before. The mayor urges citizens to stand up and do something if they get any word on who did this, or where the Commissioner has gone. Also later-Hold on…we are getting an alert…" Mike Engel pressed his hand to the earpiece. "It sounds like there has been an explosion in the Southeastern part of Gotham; a house has caught on fire. To you Lydia"<em>

"_Thank you Mike. I am here before a smoldering skeleton of a building that has suddenly gone up in flames. You can't get much of an image from here, because officials have marked the grounds off-limits for anyone but the fire marshal. The more interesting story is that it was the home of our lost Commissioner Gordon; it certainly suggests that this was no accident. No traces of bodies can be found. The city officials are in search over what remains of the home that-"_

The television was switched off, and Maroni sneered at Gordon, and Gordon sat there hanging his head. Pain, agony… this was torture. Gordon would not let tears come to his eyes, instead his defiance rose up inside and he sent a seething glare at Maroni.

"What do you want dog?" Gordon's voice was darker and would scare the living daylights out of any sensible criminal. Maroni only held up his hands in fake surprise.

"What do I want?" Maroni asked in mock concern, and then a shadow of seriousness crossed his face. "To bring down the Batman, and make him pay…"

Gordon felt like shouting out that it wasn't him, but held his tongue. They had used so many tactics to try to get him to slip, and this one wouldn't work, even if it was real. If he said he felt sure that Maroni was trying to trick him that would be a lie. Maroni seemed to still believe that Batman was his uncle's murderer, but Gordon didn't say anything.

"Tell us what happened…" Maroni whispered and Gordon laughed humorlessly, and his face turned rigid. He would never give in.

"I've told you what happened, you bastard." Gordon glared at the standing form of Maroni. If he didn't have restraints on him, he would've found a permanent way to beat the smile off the man's face forever.

"Very well, I'll see you in a few hours… with a surprise." Maroni smiled, his eyes held a dark meaning, and it made Gordon sick to his stomach at what those words could possibly mean. Finally when the door closed behind the mob boss, Gordon was alone. All that had happened began to process in his mind, and when it did, he closed his eyes sobbed silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the delay. Homework was loaded on this week, but thankfully I had some free time in class to write some of this down. I'm not entirely satisfied with the way I wrote this, but I didn't know what to change. Make any suggestions if you want to. I don't have anything else to say, besides that all my readers and reviewers alike are awesome. It's good to know that people like this, even though I am a terrible writer. Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 18:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The city flew past them, as they clung on for their dear lives. They made it to the docking bays in record time. Babs and Barbara had been asked to keep their eyes shut as they were led to the destination of his hideout. He trusted them enough to keep their word. He allowed them to get off the bat pod, as he led them to the crate, and opened the door for them to enter. The lift lowered, and Bruce heard the two figures shifted beside him uneasily. The two had barely said a word on the journey. Babs was clinging to her mother uneasily. The ride there hadn't necessarily been a smooth one. The lights flashed on quickly, bathing the underground chamber in bright light. The bunker was the safest place in the city, and he didn't trust anyone to keep them safe. He didn't know how long they were going to have to stay, but what other option did he have? The League of Shadows knew his identity, and even if he did help them out as Bruce Wayne they still wouldn't be safe. The bunker was the only place that the League didn't know about. When the lift got level to the floor, he moved forward, pushing the bat pod, and putting it away in a hidden compartment of the bunker.<p>

"You can open your eyes now." Batman said in a low rasp as he came out of the compartment. They opened their eyes, taking in the place with wonder. He immediately moved to boot up the computer, but stopped realizing that it was fried. He pressed a few buttons and a set of tools came out of the floor on a smaller lift.

"What are we going to do now mom?" Babs tried to whisper quietly, but it was hard to whisper in a place that echoed like the bunker. Bruce, as if remembering he had company turned to face them.

"I don't know… We have to wait and see what he says…" Barbara's voice was unsure, and apprehension etched her voice. Batman was trying to appear less intimidating as he spoke.

"You are to remain here. You've been targeted, and you need to remain below the radar." Batman's voice was raspy as he looked over each of his gadgets. He couldn't afford anymore casualties. He knew he was going to get a scolding from Alfred about this.

"Who are we hiding from?" Barbara asked stiffly, and clutching her daughter closer to her.

"The press, corrupt cops, the League, anyone; we can't take any more chances." He said the last part quietly as he paused for a brief moment.

"For how long?" Barbara asked with a slightly scared look on her face. Anybody could tell she wasn't too keen on the idea of being locked away underground. Bruce sighed.

"I don't know, but hopefully it will all be over soon." Batman grabbed the device off the lift, and turned it on. No matter what, he was going to get this right. He was done with the games that the League had been playing. He was ready for this madness to end. The device beeped as it came to life. The image on the screen flashed, and blinked giving off the coordinates. Batman turned to look at the two and smirked despite everything as the device did its job without a problem. He spoke in a low voice. "I don't know the time exactly," He repeated and weighed the device in his hand, "but this ends by tonight."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea? To bring in the little whelp I mean?" Maroni asked Armande who just locked the unconscious kid in a small closet. He leaned up against the wall opposite to Armande.<p>

"Maroni, just stop asking, follow what I say and everything will go smoothly." Armande's eyes glared at him coldly from the shadows. Armande was far from tired of reminding the mob lord that the plan was set, and everything in place. Almost everything had gone according to plan.

"Just like Czar huh? That went REAL smooth didn't it?" Maroni replied petulantly. He had been very furious at how that had happened. Once he heard who did it he would beat their brains out.

"Don't try me, Maroni. I'm a very patient person, but like everybody else, my patience has a limit…" Armande spoke coldly. "He had it coming to him anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Maroni looked at Armande slightly stunned. His eyes narrowed at Armande who stood there silently, smiling with a twisted grin. Maroni's face contorted into an expression of utter disgust. "It was you?" He spat.

"Like I said, he had it coming to him. He was an embarrassment to the mob." Armande leaned against the wall, and shrugged.

"He was our staker!" Maroni growled pacing around Armande. "He brought in all our funds, and you cut him off!"

"He betrayed us! No one betrays us without justice being served. Luckily I got all I needed from him." Armande's eyes were alight with determination and anger. Armande quickly recovered, returning to the previous stoic look.

"Which was?" Maroni tapped his foot impatiently.

"An alibi." Armande put simply, in a calm voice that angered Maroni even further.

"What?" Maroni sputtered, and stopped leaning against the wall. "Our plan was to bring Gotham back down. You said the Batman would be brought low!"

"Batman will go down, and so will Gotham." Armande spoke calmly, with a reassured voice.

"How can we manage that without the proper funds?" Maroni huffed angrily and all his previous fears about the League and Commissioner were forgotten. "Why would you want Czar as a pretext?"

"Funds mean nothing to us now…" Armande replied not answering the second question. "In fact we will get what we want… tonight." Armande looked at the closet that held the Commissioner's son. "When dawn comes, Gotham will be waking in incarceration." Armande's face twisted into a savage smile and the night became darker. Gotham had no hope.

* * *

><p>He connected the microchip to the tracking device that Lucius had given to him hastily, and crept in the docking bay area, as he studied it closely. It kept a steady pace as the target moved along the coordinates of the map of Gotham City. They were headed southeast, and he quickened his pace, seeing the device moving along at a faster rate. He kept his breathing steady as he raced over the rooftops. He didn't dare take the bat pod, because of the amount of officials roaming the streets. After the explosion all of Gotham had woken up. All available units were searching for any signs of the Gordon family. They had just disappeared from everyone, and Batman was the only explanation, the only scapegoat they could think of. They wouldn't hesitate to better their aim, and ultimately end his one chance to find the Commissioner.<p>

Nightfall cloaked the docks that he came to, and he crept behind a wooden crate watching the proceedings below him. The figure clad in black, no doubt a member of the League, was hauling another much smaller person with them.

All around were thugs, probably Maroni or Armande's men. They stood guard, but were clearly fearful of the shadow that pulled in another hostage. They had obviously been assembled quickly to make sure that the shadow would get away in time without having to worry about patrolmen. The ninja threw the boy roughly into a speed boat, and the child landed with a thud, and Bruce's blood boiled at this. He gritted his teeth, as he watched the League member jump in, leaving the child on the floor of the boat. Next the shadow started the engine and surged away into the blackened waters of dusk. Batman contemplated his situation for the moment, as he crouched concealed by the darkness. An idea came in mind, a rather rash, and bold thought, but he knew he was running out of options. This was the best course of action.

One could not sabotage the League openly, and think they could get away with it, so he decided a more subtle entrance would suit him. He shook his head; Alfred was going to have a field day lecturing him about this one. If this action could bring out a better Gotham, he would do it. After setting things up, he weaved his way around the metal and wood containers, and tried to locate the thug that stood isolated from his coworkers. The thug that had the thing he wanted.

He located him holding a semi-automatic, but luckily for Bruce it had a silencer on it. The hench-man stood there shifting his weight and humming quietly, as Batman came behind his prey. The thug's scream was silenced by his gloved hand, and he was pulled back into the darkness thrashing about trying to escape. He was barely a fight at all. As he took him in a headlock, he knocked him out in seconds. He reached for the key that the man had been carrying, and hid the man after hand cuffing him. His eyes caught a speed boat, as he waited for the opportune moment to take it. Once he heard the sirens in the distance making their way to the docks, he made his next move.

* * *

><p>Blake jumped out of his cruiser, and marched to the detective on the case. He looked around, and found that several thugs were in cuffs, and none of them seemed to be beaten, except for one, who seemed very shaken.<p>

"Where's my detective? Detective Richards?" He asked as he looked over the small crowd of officials. That girl had not shown up on a number of occasions. The brown haired girl seemed like she did her work, but something told him that she wasn't entirely focused. He sighed in defeat. He supposed he could make do with the detective before him. "What's happened Smith?"

"We received an anonymous call from someone who claimed to have spotted a gang shipping imports at this late hour." The burly detective informed him, and Blake looked at his watch. It was nearly three in the morning. He knew who had made that call; the look on the one thug's face said it all. Batman's doing. Why would he leave them there for the police without beating them to a pulp like he normally did?

"Does this link anything to the whereabouts of the Gordon's?" Blake looked at the detective wearily, but he hoped. Smith spoke shaking his head.

"Nothing points to that; just another illegal import of drugs." The detective's eyes scanned the records that he held in a folder.

"Any casualties?" Blake asked dreading the answer, and sighed in relief when the detective shook his head again. They had been facing far too many losses in the past week. Ever since the Commissioner had been taken, the remaining criminals had gotten bolder. Crime rates had shot up, as the once good citizens of Gotham stooped to their level. They were desperate, and since the Batman already had his hands full with other things, he barely had time to stop the gang wars, and shipments. It was even harder for the vigilante having the whole of GCPD after him, demanding his blood.

"Aside from the fact that a few of the scumbags managed to escape, everything is in order…" Just then a sergeant came saying something to the detective in a low voice. The detective's eyes shot up in mild surprise. "And two of the dock's boats are missing."

Blake could barely hold back a grimace. His hunch had been confirmed. It lead to the only person to have caused this: Batman.

* * *

><p>Gordon stirred from his sleep, and began to wake up. He sniffed the air, Barbara wasn't making breakfast. There were no familiar noises of his house. Usually his whole family would be awake by now, and he would hear the quick footsteps of his kids running down the halls. He opened his eyes with a start, remembering where he actually was, and what had actually happened. The room suddenly felt ten times colder after realizing his day dream was over. His head was pounding, and he felt sore everywhere. He felt the old familiar ache in his chest as the memories closed around him. His only escape was his dreams, where he could be back home with his family around him; waking from them was torturous. His face was still wet, meaning he'd only been asleep for a short time. He was exhausted, and world weary. He wanted to leave this place, and go somewhere, where he could grieve alone. Far away from the cage he was confined in. Gordon hung his head; they were draining the life from him. Just then noises cut the maddening silence of the room. There was the shuffling of feet, and grunting noises could be heard. He caught sight of the movement. Two shadows were struggling (imagine that!) with a person half their size. They threw the child at Gordon's feet, as the figure landed roughly on the cold floor. Gordon's heart and head were having a battle. His first reaction was joy, and relief that his son was alive.<p>

"James?" Gordon called hoping with all of his heart that it was him. The child looked up, his eyes widening; it was his son. A million different emotions went through Gordon seeing his thought-to-be-dead child, alive and well.

"Dad?" The boy cried, jumped up, and assaulted Gordon with a hug, that was painful, but he didn't care. He was just happy that his son was alive!

"James! Oh thank God!" He laughed, and immense happiness returned to Gordon again. He would've hugged his boy back, but the handcuffs restrained him from doing so. Gordon felt wetness return to his eyes, at his thankfulness. "I thought I lost you."

James backed up and scrutinized his father still in a dirty tuxedo from the party. His brown eyes portrayed a mixture of anger, and grief, but when he saw his father's tears, his lower lip quivered.

"Don't do that dad." James wrapped his arms around his father again, burrowing his head in his chest. "You are going to be okay." Gordon found it strange that the comfort was coming from his own son, when he should be the one saying it to him. It should be the other way around. His muffled voice spoke, "Batman will save us."

Gordon smiled despite everything that had happened in the past week. Through all of this, the child still had faith in his hero. He still believed Batman would save the day, like he had done before. Gordon nodded, and the boy clung tightly, clung like his father was going to disappear again.

"Indeed." Another cold voice entered the room, and Jimmy stiffened against Gordon, and immediately turned around to look at the unwelcome presence. The smile on Gordon's face disappeared and transformed into a scowl. "Batman the murderer, coming to save a family he 'intended' to kill, very likely."

"Maroni…" Gordon growled, his guard was up, and he immediately sent a death glare at the man who caused him so much grief. His mind was now reeling over the possibilities of leverage they had on him now that his son's life was spared.

"Don't you love my surprise?" Maroni smiled sickly, and Jimmy stood in front of his father protectively. The boy was brave, Gordon gave him that, but he couldn't have his son be hurt because of it. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

"Don't get near my dad." The boy said in an even voice that clearly held malice. The small boy had his hands by his side, clenched into small fists.

"James, get out of the way…" Gordon ordered his son, but the boy didn't budge. Maroni sneered triumphantly.

"I told you I would add some players to your game, and I can honestly tell you that this one is going to be fun." Maroni smiled, but didn't get any closer to either of them. Gordon felt a sickness at the bottom of his stomach at what the mob boss had said. He wouldn't hurt his son; otherwise he would personally strangle the man. At first Gordon had been startled with his murderous thoughts against the mob lord, but shrugged it off after a time. It was only natural; he needed to protect his surviving offspring. His thoughts swept to the evil intent that Maroni displayed in his demeanor. Why did they have to bring the boy into all of this? Why did they have to make Jimmy suffer more than a kid his age should? Why did things, when all seemed so right, suddenly go wrong? Gordon felt his blood boil at Maroni's open willingness to torture his life and joy.

"You'll be ruined if you touch my son." Gordon heard himself saying. His voice was the most threatening he'd ever heard before. That made Maroni pause for a moment; the mob boss seemed to be alarmed at the coldness of his voice. Obviously the man had never faced another man's extreme wrath over the hurt of his family. Maroni backed up against the door, bumping it accidently.

"I'll be back." The young mob lord's voice shook, and he turned to leave. Maroni left the room almost shakily, and swiftly slammed and locked the heavy metal door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here's round #18. Like or dislike? I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, because the words seemed to come to me a lot easier. If you want an estimate on how many chapters are left in this story, I would probably say there are about seven or eight left. I definitely know where I'm going with this story, and I hope you like the way it ends when I finish it. I can't wait to hear from my reviewers. If you have time, you can review. I like hearing from all of you more than anything. I greatly appreciate all of those who not only reviewed, but added my story on story alert, favorites, or just plain read it. Thank you! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 19:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The outline of a dark ship could be vaguely seen many miles off the coast of the city. The moon was gone, hidden behind the smog of Gotham city. Darkness permeated the atmosphere; there weren't any lights on the boat that could pierce the night. The ship appeared to be deserted, but it was very much occupied. They were there, hiding in the shadows; waiting for anyone to walk into their trap. They were on their guard and stationed at the ready for anyone daring enough to happen by their lair. They were ready for anything, or so they thought…<p>

Just then a flicker of movement could be seen by stern of the boat. A shadow fully donned in his black leather armor and bearing a Dao sword on his back looked over the edge where the source of the noise was coming from. The faint thumping noise coming off deck could be equal to the sound a close range gunshot in the ears of a member of the League of Shadows. His blackened eyes narrowed at the sight of an abandoned speed boat. It was one similar to the boat that the hostage arrived in. He stiffened and his fingers reached back and tightened around the sword's handle with a firmer grip.

Without a warning the shadow turned, and jumped around immediately in a protective stance, balancing perfectly on the railing to face his foe. The sword clinked against the hard armor, and slid off not making a scratch on the shadow's enemy.

Blurs of black against black moved around at a pace that was almost too quick to be human. The deadly encounter lasted for about a minute, going quietly, the only sounds being the quick snapping of a cloak, and the sword against armor. The other figure with a cowl, and Kevlar armor found it difficult to do much damage to the equally sized shadow.

He was quick, but the shadow had several years more of experience of fighting skills than he. Batman swung, twisted and turned at impossible angles, making a desperate effort find a weak spot in the other's wall of defenses. Just then the blare of the horn from another passing ship rang through the silent air. The shadow got distracted for a moment; probably not used to the noises of the city breaking concentration. That was one advantage Batman had. He got the upper hand for the briefest moment, and that's all he needed, successfully bringing a fist to the side of the shadow's head, and knocking him to the deck of the ship.

Batman then dragged the unconscious figure to the dark hiding place from where he came. He took off his cowl, and his other armor. He then grabbed the other figure's mask, and pulled it on over his face, and before long, he was donning the armor of the League. It felt so strange for him to be wearing the suit of sorrows again.

After two years, he was back to his original start; this was his beginning. In this he had trained, and found his destiny. His purpose. His ultimate goal. Seven years he searched for answers all over the world, and tried to find a meaning, on what he was to do in life. He searched in all the corners, all the shadows to find it. It was a long road he had to take. An exhausting, life draining crusade. An endless fight against himself, corruption, and evil. A journey that would cost him a hope for a normal life. A journey that changed his future. A journey that would go on for the rest of his life. A journey that every hero had to take.

He tucked the sword back into its sheath, and gathered up his bat suit armor in his arms. He carried it to the edge of the boat, holding it out. There was no sense in keeping it. He wouldn't have time to change when they made their escape. The priority was to get out as fast as they could, and with as little ruckus as possible.

'_Lucius forgive me…'_ He thought as he let them go, falling into the blackened water below. He kept some of his needed devices near. He left before it hit the water. He was going to find whoever was responsible, and was finally going to face his old foes at last. '_Tonight…'_

* * *

><p>Gordon woke up to feeling his son clinging to him tightly. The child was still sleeping, after Gordon convinced the boy to finally sleep. Telling him that everything was going to be okay, and he actually meant it. He wasn't going to let them hurt his boy. Dread seized him, as he remembered what Maroni had said. Unwanted and unwelcome images of his only living child being beaten just as badly as he was flooded his mind. He clenched his jaw, determined, and ready to take more beatings if it meant that Jimmy would be safe from harm. Jimmy had been quiet through it all, doing everything he could without a word. He stood guard when Maroni left, and also tried opening the sealed metal door. He even tried to get the handcuffs off Gordon, but it was impossible. The boy had been awake for an hour before Gordon convinced him to sit down and rest.<p>

He looked at the shadowy outline of the door, despair ran through him. He closed his eyes in defeat when he heard the adjusting of the door knob, and the door slowly opened. A single set of footsteps could be heard as his most hated person approached him. He also heard the faint footsteps of two others. He ground his teeth together as he waited for the poor excuse for a man to speak.

"I know you're awake Commissioner." Maroni drawled. "It's time to stop the games, and get the ball rolling." Gordon looked up at the looming figure of the mob boss with a look of utter disgust.

"Think again Maroni, I have one story to tell you, and it's the truth. I don't know what your problem is with believing it." Gordon growled, and Jimmy began to stir from his much needed sleep.

"Lies! My sources indicate that there is a problem with it." Maroni leaned forward with a wry smile on his face. "You see, you can tell us all the stories you want to, but only the truth is going to get you out of this place." Maroni stood full length, grabbed Jimmy by his collar, and jerking the boy awake. James's eyes were filled with terror for the briefest moment, but turned to steel seeing Maroni.

"Where does this kid get all of his backbone?" Maroni grinned with a twisted smile, while still holding the boy up by his shirt. Jimmy struggled to get out of the man's grasp, and ended up getting him on the arm roughly. This startled Maroni enough to drop the kid onto the floor. The mob boss stretched his arm briefly, and chuckled. "He's got a good arm."

Gordon would never forget the scene he had witnessed ever in his life. Maroni reached down to the boy again, but James was dodging him easily. Maroni's arms came to snatch him as he tried to get hold of the boy, but with little success. Gordon recognized the tactics the boy was using. Jimmy had been training with it for two months, practicing every stance and movement until it was perfect. Maroni was getting frustrated, he could tell, especially by the way his face was getting redder and redder from impatience. James had been doing this for a while, and he never made a misstep, never got touched by the mob lord. Finally after three minutes of Maroni chasing the boy around the room in a wild goose chase, he got hold of the boy's shoulders from the front. Since Jimmy was facing him, he brought his knee up between the man's legs roughly. Maroni moaned in pain, doubling over, and gave up trying to get hold of the boy. Jimmy's big brown eyes didn't seem so innocent any more, as he smiled rather evilly and went to stand near his father.

"Why you little brat!" Maroni growled in agony, and a measurable amount of chortling could be heard from somewhere in the room. Maroni faced the darkness, and scowled. "Stop that!" The laughing didn't stop, but it got quieter.

"You think that's funny?"Maroni's eyes were suddenly ablaze. No longer was there the calm and cool expression that the usual mob lord would put up, instead it was replaced and contorted by crazed anger. Gordon's instincts told him to flee, but he couldn't, and even if he was free from his cuffs, he would stand in between the mobster and his son. The look on Maroni's face had changed to a deadly one. "You are going to pay. I've waited too long for my closure, and now you're standing in the way of what I want. You, in my eyes, are no better than Batman."

Gordon rattled his hands against his restraints, after realizing who Maroni was looking at. Jimmy only stared back at the angry mobster's eyes. Maroni was moving towards Jimmy as he fumed, at the boy. _'How was it the boy's fault?'_ Gordon thought, but then shook his head. The mind of an angered individual was not clear when dealing with reasoning. He struggled to get free, as Maroni cornered Jimmy. '_Why wasn't he dodging Maroni like he was before?'_ Gordon thought, but then a thought dawned on him suddenly. It made Gordon's heart clench as fear gripped him. Jimmy was leading Maroni away from him!

"James, run!" Gordon shouted, as he moved the chair struggling to get free. The boy shouldn't be taking the beatings for his father! He couldn't see that.

"Oh no... You're not going to run? Not going to keep avoiding it?" Maroni smiled that made Gordon's blood run cold. Why wasn't the stubborn boy moving like he told him?

"I will never give up." Jimmy's voice was the voice that of a ten year old, but the way he formed the words on his mouth, sounded so much older, so much less naïve.

"Well then… I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing this Gordon." Maroni raised a hard fist ready to inflict a blow on the Commissioner's son.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…<em>

Bruce looked around the dark corridors of the ship, staying hidden in the shadows as he did so. He made sure to look in every possible hiding place that a shadow could be hiding in. Suddenly there was quick footsteps heard behind him, and he immediately leapt up, climbing the walls, and hiding on the dark ceiling above. Maroni passed underneath him, unaware, and he narrowed his dark eyes, and followed the mob lord after getting to the floor. The numerous boxes and crates in the hallway helped give him better cover as he watched Maroni open a heavy metal door. When it opened he jumped, and swiftly moved with speed towards the entrance. It was certainly much lighter wearing leather armor and black woolen clothes than wearing heavy armor with gadgets on top of the weight. It was when he was at the entrance of the door that he realized that right behind him was another League member entering, as he entered the chamber following Maroni. He watched as the shadow went on one side of the room, and he hid on the opposite side trying to keep as much distance from them as possible. It would be bad if they recognized that the actual shadow had been knocked out. When he was sure the other League member wasn't going to move anytime soon, he allowed himself to look at his surroundings.

His eyes looked on the unhealthy sight of Gordon. He wondered how it was possible that the man could lose so much weight in the mere span of a week. He was bruised, his fingers crooked, and dark circles rimmed underneath his eyes. Jimmy, the boy he had seen not too long ago, was sleeping soundly, unaware that his rest was going to be disturbed. He watched as Maroni spoke to Gordon, harshly mocking him and his state. Bruce was mystified at how Gordon could go through so much, and not give in to the mobster's demands, but then again, Gordon was a stubborn man. He had to restrain himself from leaping forward and stopping Maroni as the mob lord held the boy by his scruff. Jimmy's look of defiance almost made Bruce smile. Then the more interesting thing happened.

Maroni actually chased the child around for a full three minutes, and James was able to keep the mob lord frustrated, and irritated. The boy was actually using his means of strategy to avoid the grip of Maroni. He would've liked this to go on much longer, but Maroni got hold of him, but Jimmy managed to escape. Bruce couldn't help but laugh. He heard the slight laughter of the other league member. Suddenly Maroni's face turned savage, and he looked at James coldly. The events that followed had Bruce watching intently at everyone's reactions. Gordon looked as if all the color had drained from his face, he had realized it too. Jimmy was sacrificing himself to keep his father from being hurt any further. Bruce looked over to see what the other ninja's reaction was, but the shadow had left the room. Maroni raised his fist to strike the child.

"Well then… I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing this Gordon." He swung without holding back. Bruce thrust himself forward, and deflected the blow so that his fist went to the right. Maroni's eyes flared at first, but widened in shock at the sight of him. He had waited too long to do this. He raised Maroni off the ground with his arms and threw him against the wall. Maroni instantly fell unconscious. Gordon and Jimmy stared at him in surprise, and Bruce was perplexed at their expressions for a moment. Then he realized why they were confused, and spoke.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" He spoke in his normal voice, and immediately they became less tense, and a smile was tugging at the corner of Jimmy's lips. "We have to get out of here now. The League will find us, and will not hesitate to stop us." He said in a raspy voice, and got behind Gordon and undoing his handcuffs. His wrists were red, and blistered.

"How did you find us?" Gordon asked, and Bruce went over to Jimmy and pulled the phone out of his pocket and showed Gordon.

"Tracking device." He told him, and helped Gordon up, and his legs wobbled a little bit. After not standing or moving that much for a week, it made him less sure footed. Gordon immediately gained his footing quickly, and walked out the door, Bruce leading the way. He stopped at the entrance, putting an arm out in front of them so they would not walk out unaware of an ambush. Bruce signaled that the coast was clear, and they moved past crates and boxes. Just then they heard the scuffling of feet, and Bruce moved Gordon and James into a nearby closet to wait off the danger.

"What did they want of you?" Bruce asked quietly in a voice that was low and quiet. Gordon shook his head and sighed tiredly.

"They wanted me to tell them what really happened, Bruce. They were close, they almost extracted the secret. If anyone heard that Harvey killed those people, Gotham would go under in days!" Gordon looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I had to put this on you; you should not have gone through that. The League of Shadows is my problem." Bruce said in his normal voice, speaking through the mask, and then put his ear to the door, and turned to both of them. "It's time to move."

They crept through the corridors of the ship, careful not to create too much noise. Bruce knew that the League of Shadows was going to know something was wrong at any moment. The minute they found out, there wouldn't be any alarms or warnings that they were coming after them. They would come quietly. His goal was to at least get Gordon and Jimmy out of there, even if he didn't. His heart thrummed in his chest with anxiety. At last they made it to the stern of the ship.

"See that grappling hook over there?" Bruce whispered to them, and Gordon nodded. "Rappel down, and get out first." Bruce ordered as they moved to the secured line to the boat. They made it there, about ready to go down, but another shadow climbed up the line. The looming figure of the ninja brought out a Dao from his back, and Bruce did likewise, motioning for Gordon and James to stay back.

"Ah the famous Batman, or Bruce Wayne, it's nice to have finally met you… formally." A cold female voice broke from the shadows behind them. Bruce turned, and was horrified to see James and Gordon in the captors' hands again, arms behind their backs. Several of the previously unseen League flocked the crates, and around a person in the same uniform. It was then that Bruce realized that their leader was a she; her gaze held the steely blue color.

"I'm sure you remember me well." Her distinct French accent rang through the night air, and she stepped forward for them to see her. She was unmasked, but she wore the rest of the shadow's attire. The familiar blue eyes and dark brown hair immediately triggered Bruce's memory.

"Detective Richards?" Gordon spoke her name confounded, his jaw dropped at the sight of one of his detectives. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the woman, but made no effort to speak. Just then Maroni walked to the stern of the boat, in the midst of all the members, rubbing the back of his head, agitated.

"They've escaped!" He shouted and immediately he paused, and saw the whole of the League of Shadows lining the roofs, railing, and tops of crates. His face turned a considerable shade of white, and his eyes zeroed in on the lady standing there clad in black. He cocked an eyebrow. The sight must have been strange for him.

"Armande?" He spoke the name in question. It was then that they realized that everything connected. All of them, even the League's accomplice's, had been kept in the dark. All the pieces began to fall into place, as they stood there under the cover of the night petrified, all for a different reason. What they didn't know was, what her real name was, but Bruce had an idea…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Were there any surprises? I hope so. I've been particularly carefull about Armande's/Slyvia Richard's identity. If you have any question go back to the previous chapters. I never tell you if Armande is a girl or a guy, but now you know. Did you absolutely love it? Or absolutely hate it? It doesn't matter to me, because I'll take anything you want to tell me. Thank you soo much for reviewing my story and reading it! I really appreciate all the support, and I am so excited about writing the next upcoming chapters! Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 20:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Armande?"<p>

Silenced ruled. Two League members holding back Bruce, Jimmy and Gordon being restrained likewise, the rest of the League looming around, Maroni giving the leader a questioning look, and Sylvia Richards, Armande, or whatever her name was standing there smiling. She was obviously pleased at the mess she had created. Confusion stirred in their minds as they tried to process all that had happened.

"Why are you wearing that?" Maroni asked clearly confused. The lady with the unknown identity looked smug. Her eyes showed dark intent as she waved her hand briefly without taking her eyes off of Maroni, and never turning her back on Bruce. Two shadows seized Maroni by the arms, and pushed him down to his knees like the other hostages. Maroni struggled against them, "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this." She spoke with a French accent, staying perfectly still with a sly grin on her face.

"Are you mad? What's the big idea? I haven't betrayed you!" Maroni looked terrified especially by the number of ninjas that were on the boat, and the way two of them were hovering nearby, too close for anyone's comfort.

"You're right Maroni," She sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You have been good to me, and you were quite useful for my plans, but I'm afraid that you aren't needed anymore." Armande feigned sadness. The blood drained from Maroni's face.

"This wasn't part of the deal! You said I would be able to kill Batman!" Maroni struggled against the restraints. Bruce looked on the young mob lord, and he began to understand. They had tricked the fool into thinking he would have vengeance. Vengeance and anger, he knew very well, twisted one's mind to do terrible things. It almost destroyed him, until he got the upper hand and used his anger against the criminals.

"Wrong! I said you said you wanted to kill your uncle's murderer, and Batman isn't him." Armande looked over and looked directly into Bruce's eyes. Bruce's heart sank after hearing her say that. "You still think that he," She walked over to Bruce, standing by him, and motioning to him. "Is your uncle's killer? Jeez Maroni I thought you were smarter than that!"

Maroni's face changed from angry, to frightened, and then to confused. The League wasn't open to its accomplices, and if their accomplices were associated with crime in anyway, they will dispose of them after they were useful. Their twisted sense of justice 'forced' them to do so. Crime could not be tolerated. Armande looked at Bruce and cocked an eyebrow, and he wanted nothing more than to know why she had done all this.

"And you, Bruce, I expected more of you. My father spoke highly of you in his letters, but I can honestly say I'm disappointed." Armande scoffed, and didn't hesitate to pull off his mask exposing Bruce's identity. Bruce glared at her openly, finally knowing the truth of her identity. The only one unsurprised by Bruce's unmasking was Maroni, who gaped like a fish.

"B-b what the…?" Maroni's eyes widened as he stared at Bruce who wasn't paying any attention to him. Bruce focused on the woman before him; his jaw clenched. His suspicions were confirmed.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly." The Al Ghul stood back, and made it so everyone present saw her face. She spoke in mock formalness. "My name is Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ras Al Ghul, a member of the League of Shadows." She spoke holding out her hand to Bruce, who only glared at her unceasingly, while being held back by other shadows.

"Another al Ghul? I should've known. It's always like your kind to use cheap parlor tricks to conceal your identities." Bruce spoke in a low voice, and she smiled and looked to the others.

In all truth Bruce was stunned at the discovery; he just chose to hide it behind a neutral expression. He couldn't allow anyone to see emotion come from him, especially not now, even after hearing this revelation. Ras Al Ghul has a daughter… Yes, it made sense. Ras Al Ghul wouldn't tell him about his daughter, out of fear of losing her the way he had lost his wife. Talia was Ras Al Ghul's only family and he wouldn't endanger her if things went wrong with Bruce. Of course things had, when Bruce destroyed the monastery with fire in an escape of submitting fully to the League of Shadows. Now the heir of his mentor, and his guide for when he lost his way, was standing before him.

His thoughts were mixed about this current predicament. He told himself to get away from them as soon as possible, but he also felt an itching desire to know more about the only living relative of Ras Al Ghul. How did she incorporate all of this for such a long time? She had kept the League underway, in the place of her father, but for how long? Where had she been all this time? Why did she choose now to appear? Bruce had so many questions to clear his mind, but he didn't show that. He was sure that they would come in time. Meanwhile he needed to find a way to get them out of this mess. Gordon and James stood there silently, not knowing what else to do, and Maroni was shaking, his face turning multiple shades of green.

"Ras Al Ghul? As in the guy that nearly destroyed the city? You-You're his daughter?" Maroni's voice shook in fear, and he looked at Bruce in confusion and his face turned darker yet he was still very much afraid. Talia looked on Maroni with utter disgust; the playfulness was gone from her cold blue eyes.

"He will have destroyed it when I am done with it! Getting rid of sluggards like you! Your corrupt ways will end once all of Gotham is down. We will remove the crime; return this breeding city of evil, back to balance." Talia remarked her focus back on Maroni entirely. Bruce realized who she was quoting, and knew that she was a fully fledged member.

"You worked with us! You committed crimes that were by far equal ours!" Maroni shouted, desperately trying anything to keep his side of the argument. He was struggling against the ninjas that held him back now.

"Yes, that may be so, but I did it all for the greater good." Talia spoke, sounding much like her father.  
>"You are released of your services to me Maroni." Talia nodded to the two League members, who drew their swords. Bruce knew what was coming next, and he had to do something.<p>

"Stop. Your quarrel is with me not him." Bruce intervened his voice was low, but not entirely like Batman's. Bruce couldn't sit by and do nothing, his conscious wouldn't allow it. Talia arched an eyebrow at him, and the shadows didn't move, waiting for her orders. Maroni looked at Bruce with a bewildered expression. Talia chuckled darkly, and shook her head.

"Do you still believe that criminals should be kept alive? You will not kill a criminal or allow Gotham to die." Talia looked at Bruce, who remained perfectly still. She then spoke in a quiet voice. "My father was right. You do not have the courage to do what is necessary."

"I fight men like him but it is not up to me to choose whether they live or die." Bruce replied, and waited a few seconds before adding. "It is not your place either."

"That's where the line is drawn between you and I. Evil must be destroyed without hesitation or pity." Talia retorted in firm belief, looking down at Bruce, and then at Maroni. "I know that those corrupt _bureaucrats_ will not bring them to justice, so it is our duty to do it for them."

She immediately shouted something in another language to the two League members holding Maroni. Bruce looked at Gordon and James quickly.

"Look away!" Bruce growled in a low voice, specifically to Jimmy, knowing the way the League dealt with criminals. Both of the Gordons looked away immediately. James would not be allowed to see the horrors and violence of the shadows.

"What? No… no!" Maroni was cut off when there was the quick swish of movement, and a sickening thud was heard on the deck. The smell of blood permeated the air for a brief moment before the wind carried the scent off. This left a vile feeling in the pit of his stomach. They then heard the sound of a heavy thing being dragged across the deck, and then a moment later, a splash was heard from the water below. Bruce had watched the whole thing, not taking his eyes off his enemies.

"Now that, that problem is taken care of…" Talia spoke as if they had just taken care of a pest. She turned to Bruce, her face turned stony cold. She was no longer going to keep up her façade. Her mock seeped away from her beautiful features after the death of the mob lord. "Crime cannot be tolerated Bruce."

Bruce merely sat there on his knees, being held back by three members. He never took his eyes off of Talia in utter disgust. She was deadly and never hesitated. She had done whatever she could do, to get what she wanted. She had been careful, very careful, about her tactics, and precautions, but they had been through so many slip-ups. The first had been the ware house, the next Czar, and their worst mistake yet, not searching the boy for any devices or weapons. In spite of all her mistakes, she had gotten the upper hand, but he still did not know what she was after.

"You must be wondering why I am here back in Gotham…" She spoke while looking at Bruce with a neutral expression.

"Not really. You already explained that to Maroni." Bruce replied coldly, trying to shake off the other ninjas that held him there. He had already gone through all this trouble nights of patrolling and keeping the peace in Gotham, and he was not ready to lose all he had worked for in a matter of minutes.

"You've changed…" Talia spoke her anger gone from her face, and replaced with curiosity. "You're not the open and lost soul my father said you were before."

"What do you want Talia?" He spoke, beating around the bush; he wasn't going to play her game. Her clear features still remained neutral.

"You have to be stopped. Your crimes against the League and my will never go unpunished. You will suffer for what you've done." Talia spoke like she meant it and Bruce's blood went cold. He wasn't afraid to die, but rather what would happen if he wasn't there defend Gotham. "Rather than punish you like other criminals, you will be forced to see the destruction of Gotham city before your very eyes; all your efforts over the years will go down in one night."

She approached him, her face in front of his. "You're broken, face it. You're fruitless crusades every night are just an assurance to yourself that you still make a difference. You don't change Gotham; they hate you: all of them. You're nothing to them. You don't matter, and when you die, they will not remember you, they will be too busy drowning in the horrible truth of what Dent has done."

"You have no proof, Talia." Bruce had to keep his voice from cracking. Her words had hit him like a hard blow. In a way…she was right… He was beginning to think along those lines but caught himself. '_No.'_ He told himself. She was trying to manipulate him; make him put down his defenses. She stood up, smiling; she had caught the brief defeat in his eyes.

"On the contrary… I would advise that next time you debug the would-be-escapees before you leave. You wouldn't want us to hear anything that we shouldn't." Talia chuckled, looking at Gordon and James. '_No…'_ Bruce thought remembering the conversation that Gordon and he had while hiding in the supply closet. "You didn't think I would prepare for your coming?"

* * *

><p>Gordon watched in silence and horror as the woman spoke. They had put a bug on one of them? Talia looked directly at Gordon, and spoke in another language to the League member restraining him. The shadow pulled a small device off of him, and tossed it quickly to Talia, who caught it with ease. She eyed the device, and tucked it into one of the folds of her armor.<p>

"Once this overrides the news alert on television, all of Gotham will know what lies they have been told, and… they will hear the identity of their masked vigilante." Talia walked over to a heavily modified laptop, that he didn't see there, moments before. It rested on a wooden crate, a weapon's crate, he noted, as she plugged the device into the system. She began to type in codes, and commands. Another shadow took over for her, doing the work. After a few minutes, the computer began to process it all.

"Command confirmed, access granted." The computer's voice was heard in the silent night. The percentage was getting higher and higher. It was gaining 6% every minute.

"Don't worry Bruce; we will be able to see all." Talia spoke motioning with her gloved hand at the laptop. Gordon looked down at his son who was shaking silently, not making a noise. He felt sympathy for the boy who was dragged into all of this. Gordon's mind was blank as to what he should do. He was almost powerless against these foes. Most of them had probably trained for life. He had worked with a gun for more than twenty years, but that wouldn't help. He didn't have the advantage of having one on him. He did know this, however, that he wouldn't let them touch his son, and he would do everything in his power to help Batman.

* * *

><p>"Why now Talia?" He tried moving under the other shadow's grips.<p>

"Because of what you have done to my father. You betrayed him! You betrayed all of us! At the pinnacle of decadence the city was rotting. We came back to strike, and you turned on us. For what reason? Because you stood in the way. You stood by corruption, and crime, and not the true means of justice."

"You were going to destroy millions of innocent lives. I will never let you do that in my city." He spoke with a growl.

"Yes I will, and Batman won't be there to stop me." As she spoke a rumble was heard in the distance. Low, but clear. "You hear that? That is the sound of escape. Criminals roaming the streets with weapons that we imported for months. Riots squads won't be able to stop them when they finally hear the truth from Gotham's own Commissioner. The lies that were embedded in the minds of citizens will turn them. They will feel the oppression of the Joker's discovery, once again."

"You are spawning corruption, not destroying it." Bruce looked at her. She seemed to have forgotten the League's most important function. Was she truly mad, like Maroni had said?

"I'm not here to carry out my father's work tonight Wayne." She spoke his name with malice. "That will come later, by tomorrow, when most of Gotham's citizens lie dead on the streets; I will have the most destructive weapons by my side to take Gotham off the map. This night is meant for your agony and yours alone."

"Weapons?" Bruce ground his teeth.

"Yes, and to fit the irony, it's from your own company. How will I get it you may ask? Simple; capture the billionaire's CEO and negotiate from there. You see Wayne, I have it all figured out. You _will _go down in history as the man whose efforts sank. Everything that he stood for goes down, in one night. The symbol that was once incorruptible, now crumbling with Gotham. The man who tried to carry on his father's legacy, now helpless to watch years of work collapse. The son of a failure." Talia sneered at Bruce.

He usually had total control over his emotions, but the last statement made his blood boil in a completely familiar way. The anger that had been shut down before seemed to summon strength back to him, and he felt fire return to himself. The monster that Batman was, granted him a drive and a passion. The will to act, no matter how insane or impossible it seemed. In a sudden outburst, he growled and shoved the three shadows off of him, and they fell back surprised. Bruce drew his Dao, and raised it against Talia. In a quick reflex she blocked his sword with her own blade.

"Don't call my father that." He growled menacingly at her. In the sudden confusion all the shadows began to close on him and Talia. A shadow knocked the sword out of Bruce's hands, and Talia backed away, snatching the computer up. She ran to the stairs of the deck, climbing the metal stairs, and disappearing to wait for the complete override. Meanwhile Bruce faced the shadows that circled around him. Their swords were drawn, and several dark eyes were glaring at him. They seemed to have forgotten about the other prisoners.

One suddenly came in, and attacked him, and Bruce dropped on his hands, swinging his legs underneath the shadow. The League member fell with a thud, and he knocked him out in the blink of an eye. He rose up in quickly, and used his bladed gauntlets against the sword of the next shadow. He seized the wrist of the shadow, and turning the elbow so that the arm became dislocated. The shadow didn't so much as make a sound but it was apparent that he was in pain. Bruce took advantage of this, and threw a fist into the man's face. Another member had fallen. He didn't care how many there were up against him. His anger was driving him, controlling his movements. If there was one thing he wouldn't allow, it was for his father's name to be tarnished.

They came at him with fast movements, and skilled stances, but never once where they able to harm him badly. Determination coursed through his veins as he blocked fisted blows and swords whistling through the air. The battle for Gotham was raging. The countdown for the exposure was happening, and chances were beginning to narrow. His heart was racing in his chest, as rushes of adrenalin came to his aid. He faced every shadow with contempt, working his way towards Talia. Just then the sounds of gunfire could be heard, and he only had the briefest moment to see where it was coming from. His hopes rose when he saw Gordon with an 81-1 Assault rifle facing the shadows. James was hopefully hiding away from all of this.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier…<em>

Gordon saw the opportunity when the shadows rose away from them to protect their leader. They had taken their minds completely off of them. Gordon seized the boy by his arms, and dragged him to the grapple line, by the boat.

"James I need you to go now." Gordon ordered the boy in a stern voice. James looked at him terrified. His brown eyes displayed worry.

"What about you?" He asked lower lip trembling. Gordon sighed, and looked at his son with weary eyes.

"I'm going to help him." Gordon explained briefly.

"I can help too." James pleaded.

"No James, not this time. You have to go now, and don't you turn back." Gordon ordered, and put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Without you?" James watched his father, tears in his eyes. "I just found you!"

"I know son, but you have to trust me. Once you get far enough out call the Coast Guard on that phone that Bruce gave you." Gordon told him, and gave his son the number off the top of his head. "After that call Blake and tell him what happened, apart from Batman's identity. Now go!"

James nodded, and hugged his father, clinging desperately. This nightmare was never ending. Jimmy then climbed down the rope, and got into the boat that Bruce had arrived in, and Gordon heard the engine start. He wasn't able to watch his son leave, for he faced the shadows that were now attacking his longtime friend. He remembered the wooden crate that the computer rested on and raced to the box. He was able to pull out the weapon and load it with bullets in seconds. He shot the bullets into the air hoping that it would bring distraction to the shadows for Bruce to have an advantage. It did, for they all faced him with narrowed eyes. In the distance he was able to see his son speeding away. His son was safe, his only family was alive, and that was all that mattered. He looked at his enemies beneath him as he stood on the boxes. '_Bring it on you dogs...'_ Gordon thought as he glared in the face of evil.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like or hate? I'm so glad that there are people out there that enjoy my work, and I hope that you liked this bit. I am grateful for any reviews or suggestions you may have for me. Thank you so much for reading this far, I can't tell you how much that means to me. I can't wait to hear from you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 21:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>And now to continue the breaking news report… "Mike Engel put his hand on his papers, and looked at the camera. "Both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate have gone up in smoke and prisoners and the criminally insane have escaped. The cells stand empty as city officials try to grasp what actually happened. There is no word on how many escapees they have brought in, but we do know that they are urging citizens to remain indoors at all costs. We have reporters live at Blackgate who say that witnesses testified that they actually saw the entrance go up in smoke and flames as criminals broke free seconds later. A guard of Blackgate was reported to say that all the cells had been simultaneously opened for no apparent reason. He had only moments to act. The prisoners were too many to stop, but they were able to catch a few before they made it outside. Over at Arkham Asylum it seems that they too have had similar break outs. As the GCPD tries to catch the fugitives, they advise citizens to call them if they see any of them nearby. We have live footage of the Asylum from a chopper. As you can see there are smoldering remains of the entrance, but the rest of the building seems to remain intact. The same is reported for Blackgate. More will be said as the night goes on, but the riot squads say that they should have most of this under control by morning. More will be said if any news is heard. This is Mike Engel from Gotham To-" Mike Engle image on the screen started to become distorted. Something was interfering the signal. Engle noticed this and tried to put up a reassuring face for the citizens. <em>

"_There seems to be technical difficulties, but don't worry-" Engle failed to keep his voice even as he was cut off. He knew someone was trying to override the system. The last time that this happened, the Joker had used the report to spread his anarchy. Suddenly the screens all over Gotham displayed random grainy pictures some of the citizens took as the fugitives made their escape, grainy pictures of the Joker, and eventually Batman. It went on to show the Commissioner in fine health, but then shifted a video of him beaten with pronounced bruises. Immediately after it showed Harvey Dent's face and suddenly one side of it began to change into different shades of deep red, and his face shifted before the image of Mike Engel was back on the screen, and he was talking to someone off camera._

"_Sorry folks, it seems someone is trying to have a little fun…" Mike Engel visibly gulped but his face remained neutral, if not slightly pale. Someone was trying to send a message._

* * *

><p>The momentary distraction of the gunfire snapped him out of his rage for the moment as he looked at the source of the noise. He shook his head suddenly he remembered what he needed to do. He couldn't afford to be caught up in emotion. He tried to clear his head, minding his surroundings, and thinking of a proper course of action. He focused on what was important, and turned to look at the black mass of shadows, and came up with an idea. Quickly, he grabbed a League member by his back armor and the shadow turned with the Dao in his grasp facing him.<p>

The sword cut his skin as it came over his unprotected bicep. He growled and grabbed for the hilt of the sword, turning it so that it fell limply from the shadow's hand, he twisted around from that opponent to another who came from behind him. He surged forward and somersaulted between the two, rose up, and elbowed the weaponless shadow in the head knocking him down. Three down.

It was then that he remembered the devices that he still carried from the Bat suit that he tossed overboard. His gloved fingers brushed over the grapple gun on his side, and his eyes had a moment to settle on the ledge near the metal stairs that Talia had gone up in. He kicked the back of the shadow in front of him, sending the man face forward onto the deck. His hand gripped the gun, and he calculated the trajectory he needed to get to the ledge easily. He aimed and shot the hook, and he was yanked forward into the air, as several hands and Dao's tried to get at him.

His feet landed on the metal roof loudly as he turned to see Gordon running a different direction around the corner. The Commissioner limped along and held the heavy weapon in his arms. Gordon made eye-contact with Bruce for a moment. Bruce was caught, not knowing what to do. Help Gordon or go after Talia? '_Go!'_ Gordon mouthed to Bruce, and the decision was made for him. Bruce nodded and turned running across the rooftops of the boat. His feet barely made a sound as he raced along; his heart was pounding, and his senses sharper and more focused.

Just behind him he heard the quick footsteps of the other League members chasing him, and looked as they came up towards him. He shot his grapple hook catching the member that was closest to him by the foot, and shoved him off the containers so he dangled freely. This left him with another who circled him in caution. Bruce reached for another device, handling it carefully. In a swift blur of motion Bruce threw the thing directly at the shadow. It missed as the League member moved, and the device stuck to the metal crate behind him.

If Bruce could see past the mask, he was pretty sure the shadow was smiling in mockery, not knowing that Bruce had missed on purpose. Bruce smirked, and the shadow turned in confusion, seeing the device counting down. Before the League member had time to react Bruce saluted, circled, and continued his trek across the metal containers. There was a small explosion as the shadow fell forward, hitting his head, and becoming unconscious, and Bruce still continued walking forward. He tried to search for signs as to where Talia had gone, and caught one clue. A door was ajar, looked to be opened in a hurry. He landed on the deck of the boat, by sliding down the wall from the roof.

He hesitated a moment before the entrance, preparing for an ambush or a trap. There didn't seem to be an entrance any other way so he slipped inside in dead silence. The darkness was pitch black. He couldn't see two inches in front of him. He leaned against the far wall and waited there. There he would wait for his prey. He allowed his eyes time to adjust, and he was able to see his hands. He listened for anything, any disturbance in the quiet. He couldn't afford to give his hideout away by producing light, because he had no clue where she was, and whether or not she had an advantage over him. He also couldn't waste any time; the countdown was happening, and if he was correct, he only had ten minutes to disable it from doing the actual damage in Gotham.

Just then he heard shuffling directly in front of him, he couldn't see a thing, but his ears worked perfectly fine. He knew another was in the room when he heard the very slight sound of breathing a foot from where he stood. She didn't know he was there.

* * *

><p>Gordon swiveled around another corner, feeling sure that more were chasing him. All his injuries throbbed in harmony, and his practically empty stomach growled in displeasure. His fingers tightened around the handle of the gun, as he waited behind a metal crate, on the container ship. His ears were able to catch the swishing of fabric, and shallow breathing. In front of him the dull lantern light on the ship caught a shadow, and he looked up silently to a member who had no clue that the Commissioner was there.<p>

Gordon rose up behind him and hit the member's head with the buffer assembly part of the rifle. The member was dazed, but not unconscious as he fell over rubbing the back of his head. He had to get out of there fast. He needed to move before the rest of the League found him. His eyes swept over the large metal crates that obscured his view of the ship itself. He felt his legs carrying him forward, towards the bow of the boat. That is where it would be, he was sure. He remembered seeing it on his escape a couple days before, and when he was trying to leave the boat with his son and Wayne.

Where was it? His legs were stiff, but he kept going. His head was throbbing, but he ignored it. He was closer to the bow now, drinking in air quickly. He tried to make his running quieter as he slowed down behind a wooden box. He looked over the crate, and smiled despite everything. He had found it; in two seconds he would make a run for it, and enter. Suddenly he felt the boat surge forward. It was moving; leaving Gotham Bay. '_Not for long…'_ Gordon thought as he came before the door he was searching for and the entrance was marked as the engine room. He went through cautiously descending to the ship's source of movement. He knew that this was risky, he knew what he needed to do, but what he didn't know was that someone was following him.

* * *

><p>Bruce knew it was her when he saw her stand by the entrance that he came in. He had to keep himself from taking her down at that very moment. He needed to pounce at just the right time. '<em>Being invisible is a matter of patience and agility…'<em> He remembered Ras' training despite how much he despised the man who had originally organized the death of his parents.

The little light that came from the entrance to the room, allowed him to see her outline. She held something big and clunky to her chest, protectively, and held her sword at the ready. She was searching in the shadows; her cold blue eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness. She looked over Bruce several times, and once looked directly at him, but she made no sign that she saw him. She probably felt there was another presence in the room. She seemed to be letting her guard down, as she stood normally once again, and held the computer with a looser grip. Once her head was turned from him, he used this opportunity, and lunged forward without a sound.

Her head snapped back in his direction, and at the last minute, she brought up her sword, with such force, to his armored gauntlets. Sparks flashed from the impact, giving Bruce a moment to see her angry and pained expression. He expected angry, mocking, or emotionless, but pained? He pushed it out of his mind. He didn't have time to think about it. An instant later Bruce brought his hand down on the computer, knocking it from her grip. It skidded on the floor into further darkness. She growled and brought her Dao down again, and he caught it with his bladed gauntlets. With the sword caught between the blades, he twisted it around, and it went soaring into the wall. An instant later he felt himself being knocked to that wall. His back hit a lever. In the next instant the lights flashed on, and everything was suddenly visible. His eyes stung from the sudden brightness, but he only allowed a moment to recover from the sudden burst of light. They were in some big storage room with a slightly high ceiling, and several crates that lined the walls.

Talia swung an arm at him, but he dodged it, and got behind her shoving her against the wall. She stopped herself from the impact by putting her hands in front of herself. He jumped for the laptop, and opened it quickly before he heard her moving quickly. He turned around to face her and she was seething at him. He saw her go for something in the folds of her armor, and he reacted by remembering the things he saved from his suit. At the same instant she threw her knives, and he his batarangs. He dodged most of the blades but not all. A small knife caught in his arm, but the rest of them embedded themselves in the wall behind him. A batarang grazed the skin on Talia's neck, but the rest were stuck in some crates. He pulled the blade out and threw it to the side forcefully. Bruce made sure not to move away from the computer that was counting down, he had to corner her.

"50% upload another 50% to go." The computer reported. Bruce let out of huff of impatience as he glared at her, and Talia looked uneasy at how he was so near the device. Talia suddenly jumped up on the boxes, skillfully leaping from one to the other, and running up against the side of the wall. She landed behind him, and her hands closed around the computer. Bruce twisted to face her, but she was already headed towards the door. He didn't stop to think as he growled and pursued her quickly. The lighter armor certainly made it a lot easier to run. He was becoming impatient, but he knew that he had to persevere, and that he must get to the computer. He had to find her before the upload was complete.

* * *

><p>Blake's mind was tired and spent. He was in the streets ordering the riot squads to rally in a group of prisoners. The sirens wailed loudly in the air, and gunshots sounded. Most of the guns that were found on the fugitives were foreign and highly dangerous. He shook his head, wondering where they had received these weapons from. Someone shrieked in the night air, and Blake knew it was another bystander being cornered. In that single night they had to rescue dozens of citizens from the hands of the jail breakers. Some of the citizens were homeless, so it wasn't their fault, but when he found that there were citizens with homes, he really got ticked off. They spotted two guys with the orange jumpsuits of Blackgate, and several law enforcers pounced upon them. They of course fought back with fists and teeth. In front of them a woman and child were weeping uncontrollably as the members of the GCPD tried to lead them away, taking them to safer locations. It was anarchy in the streets. Suddenly his phone rang, and in spite of all the noise he was able to hear it.<p>

"Hello?" Blake asked as he picked answered his cell phone wearily. The last thing he needed was a distraction. He expected to hear another officer pleading for back up, or the jail warden to be asking the progress, but instead he listened to the voice of a ten year old.

"_Mr. Blake my dad and Batman are in trouble! I tried call the Coast Guard but they aren't answering!"_ The boy's words rang clearly in his ears. Blake pressed the phone closer to his ear in surprise. He was finally getting word from a child that had gone missing along with the rest of his family. Blake didn't have time to contemplate this. He needed to help the boy, and the Commissioner. Of course the Guard wasn't answering; they were too darn busy helping the city officials and they would never take a ten year old seriously.

"Where are you?"

"_Out in the water. It's miles away from Gotham, but I don't know how far._" James answered, his voice sounded shaken.

"I'm coming for you, and your dad. I'll bring the Coast Guard with me." Blake said reassuringly.

"_Hurry, please, Mr. Blake, the boat is moving away. I almost can't see them anymore."_ James pleaded and Blake felt his heart rate accelerate. This was his chance. He was going to help them, no matter the cost.

"I will kid. Don't move from your position, the Guard will come and find you." Blake ordered, and slipped in a quick bye to the boy. Now they finally knew where the enemy was. He was going to find them, and make them pay for all the trouble they caused. He wasted no time as he pulled away from the chaos in his cruiser, racing down the roads to the docks near Gotham, as he called the Coast Guard to be ready.

* * *

><p>In the department of the Archives, Fox got himself ready for his departure to the penthouse. Usually Bruce arrived by that time from his nightly habits, but he knew he wouldn't be there. He was just going to visit Wayne's butler who was probably having the hysterics right about now. He couldn't call, because all the lines were busy, and the only way to talk to his friend would be to visit. He wouldn't let any amount of rioters get in the way of him and his destination.<p>

He looked at the clock, it was around four-thirty in the morning. He was sure going to feel his bad sleeping choices in the morning, but Wayne needed any possible leads on the mystery enemy and he was going to keep researching until they had answers.

Just then he heard the sound of machine fire, and he looked in the direction of the elevator. At the entrance stood three burly men with guns, they were obviously hired help. Fox kept his gaze neutral as he looked at them.

"Need anything?" He asked as they moved forward with their weapons in hand. Fox took off his glasses, and hid the files underneath his briefcase. He reached for a prototype closest to him.

* * *

><p>Gordon descended into the engine room; the dark interior was only lit by a single light bulb. He knew his plan was reckless, but he needed to figure a way to stall the engine. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but knew he had to find a way quickly. All of the sudden he was abruptly shoved into the wall by something black and fast. His glasses were knocked off from the impact, and he was pretty much left blind because of the additional darkness. He didn't know if it was instinct or pure luck that he felt the urge to need to duck, which he did, as a huge fist came at him, hitting the wall behind him.<p>

It was then that he made a run for the general direction of his glasses. He bumped into the League member and he heard a thump of something heavy hitting something metal. He blindly felt along the floor, and eventually had his glasses in his hand. He put them on, and everything became a lot clearer. That thump he heard moments before was the member falling on the gas component of the engine. He didn't know how, but he had actually made a shadow stumble.

The member wasn't all too happy about it, because he stood, and glared at Gordon who made himself ready with his weapon. He was about to fire, when he noticed the gas coming out of the component, and knew it would be fatal for both of them if he let a single spark ignite the dangerous fumes. The shadow didn't seem to notice, his dark glare was too intense to break. He was cut off from the entrance, and gas that was escaping didn't stop filling the precious air in the room.

* * *

><p>He was using her tactics against her, as he shot his grappler up to higher ground. He landed with a light thud on the top, as he watched her run faster down below. His burning anger kept him from slowing. She wouldn't get away with destroying Gotham, or the satisfaction of slandering his father's name. Only he should have the right to do that. He did it all the time when he acted like a billionaire playboy. He didn't insult his parents directly; he would never do so, but his actions as their son, suggested failure to carry on their goodness to the city of Gotham.<p>

He jumped down in front of her, wrenching the computer from her hands. He didn't want to make the mistake of letting her back away from him again.

* * *

><p>Gordon raised his weapon above his head, feigning surrender, as the shadow moved towards him. He held back a smile as the member did exactly what he wanted him to do. As soon as the ninja was far enough away from the stair way, he made a run for it. As he was surging up the stairs he felt his ankle get grabbed and he fell forward, and turned over so that he saw the shadow dragging him down. He knew his last idea in his head was pure stupidity and would probably cause him a lot more pain but Gordon saw no other alternative.<p>

He allowed himself to pull the trigger, and that did it. The area that was clouded in gasoline ruptured, and orange fire surged through the air. Gordon and the shadow flew across the deck. Gordon landed on the boat, but he heard a splash from down below. He was able to see the fire suddenly consuming the whole boat, and it started eating away throughout the entire ship. He knew that he had not only stalled the ship, but totaled it.

* * *

><p>Just then a huge explosion rocked the boat, and Talia had one moment she was distracted. This was his one chance to bring her down. He didn't waste this opportunity. He grabbed both of her hands, and twisted them behind her back, as she struggled, and twisted. He used the remainder of the lines from his grappling hook to tie her arms to the boat.<p>

"99% upload, 1% to go." The computer reported again, and Bruce opened it up quickly. He took his gloves off, and saw the remainder of seconds it needed. His hands worked frantically over the keys, as he tried to reprogram the command. "10…9…8…7… Command canceled."

"No!" Talia yelled in displeasure, and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. Ten intense minutes he chased that computer down, and the person who carried it. His hands gripped the computer, knuckles turning white as he tried to reign in control over his temper. He breathed in slowly, and put his gloves back on and faced her when he was ready. His glare was steely, and her stare was cold. He waited a few moments to speak, and sighed.

"Why Talia?" He looked at her his face returning to neutral. Her expression remained angry. "Why did you have to do this?"

"You honestly can't get it through your thick skull? I came back to my home only to see it destroyed by flames! I was told that my father had finally gone to Gotham to finish his work, and when I get there he too has been consumed by fire! First my mother, and now my own father had to die at the hands of Batman." She spat, and her face displayed anger and pain that it had minutes before.

"Talia… I didn't kill him." Bruce said in a low voice, but he no longer was as angry as before. She looked at him in shock.

"But… you… you were there! You were on that train when it went down!" She struggled. At last Bruce understood her rage, and bitterness all made sense. He had felt the same effect before. He knew that anger could lead someone to do great and terrible things. She had held onto the worst kind of bitterness: revenge. Bruce nodded at what she had said.

"I was there, but as the train went down, I decided not to extend my hand to save him again."

"Again?" Talia asked in rage.

"I saved him from the first fire Talia, but I learned of his true intent for Gotham, and the nature of my parent's death, I could not save him a second time." Bruce replied calmly.

"Your parent's were murdered by a common thief…" Talia spoke in a quieter voice.

"He told me…that it was him." Bruce looked into Talia's blue eyes which seemed more curious. "We both have been lied to. Ras Al Ghul deceived you. He did not try to serve true justice. He murdered innocent lives to get to destroy Gotham and was going to do away with more lives." Bruce said this in a way that was not mockery, but Talia's eyes went back to angered.

"Well then, I guess that makes me the daughter of Ras Al Ghul. A member of the League of Shadows." She twisted around, cutting her bonds with her bladed gauntlets as she faced him. In fast and angered attacks they fought in the shadows and flame. The air was cold and hot, and the night in its darkest hour as the fire around them consumed more.

* * *

><p>Blake was beginning to lose hope of ever finding them, when he saw something orange and bright light up in the night sky. It stuck out like a sore thumb. He jumped up, and ran to the captain of the speed boat. Two helicopters flew over them as several other boats followed.<p>

"Over there!" He yelled, and waved one arm for the captain to speed it up. It had to be them! He knew they were several miles away, and he hoped that he could make it in time to save the Gordons…. And Batman, though he would never admit it to anyone.

* * *

><p>Bruce suddenly realized that they were surrounded by fire. '<em>Why was there always a fire?'<em> He felt the heat, and smell the overwhelming fumes. Talia didn't seem to notice, for she was far too busy attacking him, as he blocked her hateful blows.

"You…you will pay for your crimes!" She growled quietly; her voice sounded desperate now. She was not noting the wooden crates above her that were going to collapse at any minute.

"Talia-" He was about to talk to her, to tell her to move, but the wood came crashing down before he had the chance. It managed to slam on the back of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground in unconsciousness. Bruce felt himself moving forward, and kneeling down. He felt her pulse. She was alive.

Despite his past anger at her he pulled her out from underneath the smoldering wood, and hot metal with some difficultly, but managed it. He was very bitter at what she had said, but he knew that she had been corrupted by the same half truths that Ras had told him. He was able to see other shadows moving in one direction through the light of the boat, not bothering to stop and save their leader. '_Cowards…'_

He turned back to Talia, and picked her up as the ashes rose through the air. The ship groaned as the damage of the fire worked on its skeleton. He carried her in his arms as he walked in the direction of all the shadows. They were already getting into another speed boat to leave, not noticing him. One more was about to go when he realized someone was there with Talia. Bruce handed her over to the shadow, and glared fully into the eyes of the member.

"Never come back to my city again!" Bruce growled in his Batman voice in anger. The shadow looked at him with narrowed eyes as Bruce glared in return. "Go! Leave Gotham!"

The shadow descended with Talia and the members all left him and the city as he stared them down until they were out of sight. The speed boat drifted farther off the coast of Gotham as he let them go, but just this once. Only this time he would let them leave this way.

He turned and grabbed the mask he had been wearing earlier at his feet. He pulled it over his head, and turned looking at the boat. He returned to the smoke, and went in search of Gordon.

* * *

><p>Talia opened her eyes. Her head throbbed painfully, and she noticed that she and her men were on a speed boat. The shadows were looking different directions, knowing that she did not like it when they hovered. It was then that she noticed her ship was afire, and sinking into the black waters. The choppers of the Coast Guard and several GCPD speed boats circled the container ship. It was at that moment that she realized what she had truly lost. A silent tear escaped her eye as she thought about what Bruce had said of her father. Talia asked what had happened and a shadow reported it to her immediately. She was shocked, but maybe she shouldn't have been that surprised. The view she held of Wayne was now bitter, but all in all, she knew she owed him her life. She looked at the boat once again, and closed her eyes.<p>

'_Thank you…' _And they rode away in the silence of defeat. They had lost the battle over Gotham, but Talia shook her head, refusing to accept it. She would always live to regret this day. Just then dawn broke, sending its small rays of light giving only hints of light to the cold night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew! That took a while to write. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make sure every detail was in there, and I wanted to give you guys the best finale my mind could think of. You can tell me you hate it or like it. I hope this has been a good read for you, but I have a little more for you to read. Thank you for bearing with me through all the bumps and cracks along the road. I'm grateful to every one of my readers and reviewers, because you have been awesome! I will be posting more so don't go away. Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Chapter 22:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The helicopters were long since gone as they came back to the bays of Gotham. Blake waited on one of the GCPD boats talking with his men. Gordon and the boy were seated comfortably as they answered questions. They were careful never to mention Batman or anything that he did. They described that the group had got into a nasty brawl, and they were able to escape. Gordon's excuse for staying behind was that he wanted to get more information to track them down again, but he couldn't allow James' life to be contradicted so he sent the boy away.<p>

They tried clearing out all the details, and Blake had given them the phone call he had received from James, but he cut out the part mentioning Batman. He and his men had no idea where the terrorists had gone. His men wondered why they had waited near Gotham Bay, but Blake knew a little more than them.

When he had arrived to the scene, he saw a cargo ship sinking in bright orange flames. The choppers flew over head, their loud noise, and wind added to the sound of the groaning of the sinking ship. It looked to be completely deserted. It wasn't. When they were about twenty yards away he got an unidentified phone text that gave him a set of instructions on what needed to be done. Blake wasn't at all happy that he had to do this, but he owed the Bat something. As much as he hated to admit it, Batman had found the Commissioner, and with no help from him whatsoever.

"Ah, the Commissioner seems to be okay, aside from some nasty bruises and broken bones. Right Commissioner?" A Coast Guard official mentioned, as Blake refocused in on the conversation. After he arrived to the lost vessel, he found Gordon waiting by the lower, more sunken part of the boat. Gordon had both looked relieved, and worried. He immediately asked if they had found his son yet, probably afraid that the same lunatics would get him. They later found the boy completely unharmed, waiting anxiously to see his father.

Gordon nodded with an expressionless, and far away face at the Coast Guard official's comment. James was rather silent as well, clinging to his father's arm like no tomorrow. Blake knew; he understood the cause for this. They could no longer see half their family; they had been whisked away overnight. Barbara and Babs had been lost, and it was going to be a long road to recovery before Gordon would behave normally again. Pain was evident on the man's face. Gordon had lost a wife and a daughter, and James a sister and a mother all in one night. The death of family was one of the hardest things to overcome in life. Blake knew that there was nothing he could do, but give them time and space.

After a few more exchanges of information and reports, they dispersed and Blake slipped away from the group of them. Gordon and James were discussing something. The officials got off the boat filing away, and as he made sure no one was following him, he padded towards the back of the boat, and down the stairs to the lower deck. He then opened the door and stepped in, opening it behind him. Blake walked into the darkness. It was dead silent. He expected as much. He flipped on the lights, and found that the room was very empty, and turned around to look onshore.

"You owe me big time Batman." Blake said as he watched the fleeting shadow of the stowaway disappear into the city that was still covered by the slight darkness and fog of early morning.

* * *

><p>Bruce arrived to the bunker quickly. He had no time to waste. He needed to do one thing, and then go to see if Fox was alright. He was given no chance to explain to Gordon that his family had been saved from an untimely death. He wasn't able to tell the grieving man that all was not lost.<p>

The Coast Guard had arrived almost immediately after he had found Gordon on the ship. Gordon was walking his way when he found the man. Gordon almost shot him, but he quickly explained that he was Bruce and not a member of the League. The Commissioner had a minute to explain what had happened to him, and the next moment Bruce heard the sound of police helicopters very near.

He had only a second to text Blake and request what needed to be done, and only a moment to sneak on board when the other inhabitants weren't looking. Now he found himself racing to get two things done. He barely had a minute to waste. He came down the lift and walked up to Babs and Barbara who looked at him with question on their faces.

"It's time to welcome him home." He held out his hand to help them up off the floor.

* * *

><p>Gordon finally had to face the full blow of reality of his family's death. His heart felt heavy, and his mind was numb. He held onto his boy, and tried to show no one his grief as Jimmy remained quietly sniffling. James' eyes were misted, and his face held an expression of one who was about to cry.<p>

"James?" Gordon looked down to the heavy hearted child. He held a solemn expression as James' was about ready to break. Gordon sighed sadly, and his hand came to rest on the boy's cheek. "It's going to be okay son." A few minutes passed, and Jimmy responded voice shaken.

"I know dad… It's just that I'll miss mom, and even Babs. It's not fair! I wish I could do something to have them back. I would do anything. I would even let Babs play all the boring games she likes with me." James wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Gordon half chuckled, half choked up. He knew that James and his sister had not always been in the best of terms. Babs and Jimmy were always competing and squabbling.

"I'd do anything too James. I would die for them." Gordon replied and Jimmy gave Gordon a bewildered expression.

"Please don't die. Don't go away." The boy clung onto Gordon even tighter, and Gordon rubbed his back soothingly.

"I will never leave you James." Gordon looked into his son's eyes, making sure the boy understood that he meant it. Jimmy nodded in response, and Gordon helped the boy onto his feet. He looked up and the boat was secure onto the docks. They were helped off of the boat to the shore, and Gordon heard the small ping of a phone getting a message, and he looked at James who already had the phone out. Jimmy handed the phone to his father, and he brought his glasses closer for his eyes to focus. '_Look to your left.'_ Was all it the message said.

Gordon looked up immediately and noticed the outline of three silhouettes twenty yards away. One was Bruce who was still clad in black, but he wasn't sure who the other two were. The two began to walk towards them while Bruce turned away quickly, getting on his vehicle and speeding away. Once the two got closer, his heart leapt in his chest. He felt he knew who they were. '_Could it really be…?'_ Suddenly nothing else mattered, he felt himself propelling forward forgetting the pain as he raced right up to the figures. James was close behind him. The other two came running to greet them also.

"Barbara?" He felt his heart beat wildly as he ran to meet the taller one with an embrace, and he nearly knocked her over from the momentum. James came up later and was clasping onto both his sister and mother not saying a word.

"Jim, you're alright!" Tears were streaming down Barbara's face, and Gordon was brushing them away with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands simply overjoyed and shocked at the revelation.

"You're alive… but how?" Gordon asked. He felt he knew the answer, but waited for her to explain. She did, explaining the terrifying ride, the long wait, and their now destroyed home.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked worry coming over her features.

"Don't worry about it now alright? The more important thing is that you all are safe." Gordon looked at his wife's hazel eyes, and she nodded. He then glanced down at Babs who was looking at him smiling sweetly. He came down to her height and she reached around his neck, hugging him, burying her head in his chest. All the while he stroked her hair, and Barbara went to hold on to James who was doing the same as Babs was hugging Gordon. They all held onto each other simply overjoyed that they were together once again.

* * *

><p>Bruce sped on his Ducati, racing to Wayne Enterprises. His heart rate was flying, and he didn't even bother to change into a suit and tie. He wore his jeans, and brown leather jacket. Talia's words stuck in his mind. '<em>How will I get it you may ask? Simple; capture the billionaire's CEO and negotiate from there. You see Wayne I have it all figured out.'<em> Now that she had lost what was going to become of his friend? She could've ordered them to do anything. Fox would no longer be useful to them, and when he was no longer useful…

Panic seized him as he accelerated the motorcycle to its highest speed limit. The sun that was rising showed the building peeking through the tangle of buildings; Wayne Enterprises. In the distance he heard sirens wailing, as cold wind whipped past him. Buildings flew by, and traffic began to form.

By the time he got there, police were at the front swarming and ambulances were there. 'No, no, no…' He thought as he turned sharply, making the tires squeal. He parked the Ducati, and jumped off the bike, and held onto his helmet as he cantered to the scene of chaos.

"Revive him!"

"I need a medic!"

"-still inside!"

Bruce listened to the buzzing chatter as he pushed through the people, earning glares and insults, none recognizing him. He came up to the entrance where some detectives talking in a circle as people scurried around them to a room behind the officials.

"Call Mr. Wayne." One of the detectives ordered, but Bruce walked up to them.

"I'm here." Bruce told the officer who did a double take, but didn't say anything as he motioned for Bruce to follow him.

"Mr. Wayne, you are needed inside." He spoke as Bruce followed not too far behind him. The detective wasn't saying much, but Bruce wanted answers.

"What happened?"

"Your CEO was inside when some thugs came in with guns-" They turned a corner and Bruce did not find what he thought he was going to. Bruce paused staring with a deadpan expression at the sight.

On the floor were three tall thugs, unconscious. On them were several injuries. One looked to be covered in burns and scrapes. The other two had similar burns, but had stranger injuries. He looked up then and realized Fox was standing there still talking to an official with his hands in his pockets, quite unharmed. Bruce let out a sigh of relief, and stepped back allowing the paramedics to address the injured thugs, and walked over to his CEO. His friend was explaining what had happened with an amused expression, the officers too looked to be enjoying the story.

"Well we are glad you weren't harmed." The cop nodded and put the notepad away, and looked to the detective that escorted Bruce in.

"Mr. Wayne's here." The detective informed, and they acknowledged him.

"Isn't this an early morning, even for you Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked a smile playing his lips. Bruce looked at the CEO in bewilderment.

"I came here as fast as I could." Bruce set his helmet on a table, and looked at the paramedics and cops moving the hench-men out. "What happened here?"

"No one can get me in Applied Sciences with a room full of prototypes." Fox remarked looking to the apparent burns on their skin. Bruce felt a genuine smile form on his face.

"I see..." Bruce said and asked for more detail. Apparently three armed men came through the doors, having gotten keys from an unknown source. They had ordered Fox to go with them, Fox hid some files he was working on, and reached for a small homing device, and put it in his pocket. When asked to hurry it up, the CEO used an excuse saying he needed to shut down the computer system. While he was bending over to 'turn it off' he grabbed a prototype that happened to be a high voltage tazer and was meant to shoot long distances. He used it on them repeatedly to keep them from waking up. That explained the burns, but what of the other strange marks? Bruce asked about the other injuries, but Fox simply stated that the tazer lost its battery life after they woke up from the electrocution and he had other items on hand. He wanted to make sure they were unconscious for the Gotham police's arrival.

At the end of sorting out the mess, signing papers, and making statements for the police, Wayne and Fox were able to go. Bruce shook his head and smirked at his CEO.

"You never cease to amaze me." Bruce remarked and Fox chuckled.

"That reminds me Mr. Wayne, I have come up with a new project. It might take a while, months even, but I thought it would be handier than that bat pod you use to escape the GCPD. You might like it." Fox pulled out some blueprints from a folder, and held it out to Bruce who eyed them with curiosity.

"I'm listening." Bruce looked at Fox with a grin, and handed his CEO the files back.

* * *

><p>Bruce returned to the penthouse on his Ducati, parking in the private garage below. He took the elevator from there so that he didn't have to walk through the lobby. Once he made it inside, he dragged his feet in exhaustion and fell on his bed closing his eyes. He was starting to drift off when he heard someone walk into the room.<p>

"Ah, there you are sir." Alfred was keeping his voice even but a hint of agitation crept into it.

"Hmm…" Bruce made a sound with his eyes still closed.

"I presume that you never even checked to see if the police were watching…" Alfred spoke with a warning in his voice, and Bruce opened his eyes. Alfred watched in amusement at how his employer sat up quickly, waking him up completely. "-but it doesn't matter since Blake called them off during all the prison break confusion." Bruce lay back down relaxing with a scowl on his face. Alfred kept himself from chuckling but got to the point. "May I ask what happened last night?"

Dozens of things flashed through Bruce's head; he wondered how he could sum it all up. Bruce eyed his butler tiredly. "Well… Maroni is dead, the Gordon family safe, the League almost killed me, and Ras Al Ghul has a daughter."

"A long story sir?" Alfred asked not missing the beat.

"Quite." Bruce muttered into his pillow, and sighed. He stood up, and started to explain what happened and put in every detail as he paced around. Alfred meanwhile sat there with a stoic countenance, taking it all in.

"Then it's all over?" Alfred asked finally after Bruce explained everything. The sun was now completely risen, filled the penthouse with sunlight. Bruce shook his head slowly.

"None can be too sure…" Bruce muttered darkly, and looked at his butler. "The League will be back, but that could be sooner or later. It could be days or even years from now."

"Well then, let us hope for the latter, but in the meantime be happy that it is done for now." Alfred said as he stood and walked to the door and turned to see that his employer lay back down, and seemed to be musing. "Oh, and might I mention, that Wayne Manor is ready for the taking in a couple days?"

"It's good to be able to be finally going home." Bruce allowed a small smile to form on his face, while keeping his eyes closed. It had been two years since the fire took his family home, and now he was able to return. He drifted off into the first deep and peaceful sleep he had gotten in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>1 week later…<em>

Talia concealed herself and her men in an old hotel located in southwestern France, a hotel that she owned. She tucked a brown lock behind her ear, and watched the monitor carefully making sure she didn't miss any important details. She replayed the strange interruption that came over GNN when she fought against Gotham's dark knight.

As much as she would have liked it to be her doing, it wasn't. She had tried to send a message, but not that one. After accepting defeat, with great reluctance, she decided to go over everything that happened that night. She had found one particular thing out of place, and that was the interference. She wondered who had done this, and what their intentions were. Her curiosity was piqued. She did not like being kept in the dark about things but it was better than sulking like she had done for the past days about having to retreat from a failure. _Her failure…_

None of her men interrupted her, or dared to walk in the room without her consent first. She was a strong leader, and when she was angry one did not want to be near her. She held the same commanding skills as her father, and they listened to her judgment and rules. One of the rules was that she wouldn't be disturbed. On this night however, one did come into the den she awaited in, while she puzzled over the mystery. The member crept in the room, and Talia didn't bother to acknowledge him, giving him the opportunity to leave before she 'noticed' him. A few moments passed and he spoke, breaking her concentration, much to her displeasure.

"Talia Al Ghul there had been a letter written for you." The member spoke huskily, and was looming over darkly, but Talia knew better than most that he was intimidated. She looked up with a nonchalant expression. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him. She considered turning him away, but curiosity got the better of her. He wouldn't have come to her if it wasn't urgent.

"Let's have it then." She held out a hand, and he gave it. After he had left her presence she stood up and strode out to the moonlit balcony, her black gown swaying behind her. She took the letter with her and broke the rather old looking seal. A breeze picked up as she opened the folded parchment. Her eyes narrowed; the writing was both eloquent and familiar.

_Talia,_

_I've seen your accomplishment, and I know of your defeat. You must believe that it was your last fight, but do not lose heart yet. How disappointing it may seem but there is good news, you still have a chance to strike back. Your training was and still is weak when you faced him and your focus was lost in the end. You were neither skilled enough nor ready to face him. You need more time to prepare yourself. It's time to regain your focus, and come home…_

She read, and reread the message again. No signature was left behind. She turned it over searching for it, and looked at the moon that was high in the night sky. The writing was so familiar to her and she knew she had seen that seal from somewhere. She looked back down and focused on the last line in slight bewilderment. '_Come home…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have two things to say for you guys. First thing; that's the last full chapter. I still have an Epilogue to add on, though. It has been an amazing experience writing this for all of you. Quite honestly I could not have done this without all the cool readers and reviewers. Seriously, you guys are amazing! Your comments really kept me going and inspired me to write more. I would not be able to do this without your support. So I want to give a huge thank you to those who read my story all the way through, and special thanks to those who reviewed.

Now to get to the second matter, I was wondering if anyone is in favor of a sequel to this. If you are interested, I could carry on to make another. If you want me to do so, leave me a private message or comment. I can't believe I made it this far, and I can't wait to hear from you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Every Hero's Journey:**

Epilogue:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later…<em>

A man scurried under the dim lantern light, and turned a corner swiftly. The fugitive ran as fast as he could. His breathing was heavy, and sweat dripped down his face. The dark alley seemed menacing now more than ever. His heart was thumping so fast, he thought it would fall out of his chest. Shadows leapt around him, and he brought his semi-auto gun closer. Once he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and gun shots flew from his weapon quickly. He bumped into the building behind him, and his hands shook as he held the weapon. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead, and cowered against the wall, searching the ominous darkness.

Suddenly out of nowhere a black hand seized him, and everything went dark in an instant.

* * *

><p>Gordon waited on the roof of the MCU, drinking his coffee to keep him awake. It had been three weeks since the incident and the Commissioner's disappearance, but now he was back, fully recovered. Gordon had been offered a month of vacation for recovering, but he couldn't accept that, not with all the lunatics running around. He only allowed himself time for a little healing. He didn't like to leave his family at home but he couldn't just wait there when there were other law enforcers with families were working day and night.<p>

Gordon sighed and looked at the spot where the signal had once been. The remnants had been taken away. He sipped his coffee musing at all that had happened. The police still loathed the dark knight, but they weren't as focused on finding him with the recent breakouts. Batman was still out there. He had been rounding up the escapees from the Asylum and Blackgate prison, and was probably still doing that at that very moment. He wondered where the dark knight was now.

A light thud behind him answered his question. He turned to Batman standing there in his new armor, and holding the collar of the unconscious fugitive. He roughly dropped the man at Gordon's feet, and the man moaned slightly.

"How many more do you estimate?" Gordon asked Batman who had been standing there quietly.

"About fifty more Blackgate prisoners and thirty Arkham patients." Batman rasped in the quiet of the night.

"We are almost done then. Once this is all over, I intend to see my family to an extended vacation." Gordon sighed, and looked at the thug on the ground.

"How are they?" Batman asked as he always did after the incident.

"Barbara is the same, Jimmy is still a huge fan and… Babs is too now…" Gordon sighed, and looked at the dark knight.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"I mean that she won't stop talking about seeing the 'bat cave', if that's what you call it, and riding on the 'big motorcycle thing', as she calls it; Jimmy is not too happy about missing out on it and now she's learning from Jimmy whatever you taught him. Batman is Babs and Jimmy's favorite subject these days. You have two big fans now." Gordon spoke, and Batman allowed only a small smile.

That was the moment that Blake chose to walk through the door to the roof. He looked down at the prisoner, then at Gordon, and when he saw Batman he huffed in irritation. Blake was still not on the best of terms with Batman, but he tolerated the man when he had to. Bruce had a sneaking suspicion that this man secretly respected him though.

"There was gang war on Waterway Avenue, and a large amount of them were suspected to be Blackgate prisoners." Blake informed, completely ignoring Batman.

"Okay, I'll be down there Lieutenant." Gordon followed Blake to the door. Blake nodded, but looked to have something on his mind. Blake stopped on his tracks and slowly turned to speak to Gordon. Blake paused before speaking. Since the gang war was over, there was no hurry.

"I know this may be a question out of nowhere, but this has been driving me crazy for a while…" Blake spoke to Gordon, leaning against the doorframe.

"Fire away." Gordon waved a hand, and put it in his pocket.

"Why choose me as Lieutenant? Why did you bring me up to that station out of all people?" Blake asked and Gordon arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't choose you Blake, you were recommended." Gordon supplied with a smirk on his face. He really felt like chuckling.

"Really? By who?" Blake questioned, he seemed to be feeling upbeat for that night. He was not going to like this.

"Him." Gordon pointed to Batman who was turning to leave.

The look on Blake's face was priceless. His mouth dropped, and hung open. Batman never saw it but he felt the surprise and dismay radiating off of Blake at the moment. It was a blow to his pride.

"WHAT?" That was the last thing Bruce heard as he jumped off the rooftop, and hid his smirk from both of them. Gordon meanwhile laughed shamelessly at Blake's reaction. Batman glided down to the ground, and found his bat pod waiting for him as always. Waterway Avenue awaited him and so did the jail breakers.

* * *

><p>The night was coming to an end. Bruce rode on the dirt road towards the newly constructed Wayne Manor. The engine thrummed, vibrating with life as he kept accelerating at top speed. In a moment the waterfall came in view by the light of the moon. He ducked closer to the vehicle, and got ready to break through the liquid barrier. The bat pod broke through the water, and landed with a thud on the cement flooring of the new hideout.<p>

It didn't surprise him that his butler was waiting for him like he did some nights. His friend often waited up and valiantly helped give him hope for a bright future; a future that he, Rachel, and his father have fought for, were still fighting for.

_My conquest for a better Gotham is far off, but I will never give up my crusade against evil. When Gotham is in distress, I will be there. When darkness rises up against the city, I will defend them. If the city despises my name, I will fight for the people. I will never leave Gotham, and it helps me to know that there were those with similar thoughts._

Alfred greeted Bruce as he got off the bat pod.

_I know that as long as I am alive, and that my friends will fight alongside me, I will not let Gotham fall completely into the hands of the criminals and the corrupt. I know that if Gotham still has heart that it comes from those who still endure for the sake of the people._

Bruce took off his cowl and his butler approached him.

_We know that we will never give up, stubborn as we both are. Gordon fights for his family, for citizens, and for justice, and I, Bruce Wayne, for my city, for crime to be destroyed, and for the family that I once had. _

Alfred questioned him about his night.

_Harvey Dent's words remain in our minds. The words he spoke before his transformation, before madness overtook him. Words that gave hope to the citizens of Gotham in the times of despair._

"_The night is always darkest just before the dawn, but I promise you the dawn is coming…"_

_We all desperately wish for his words to become reality. Until that happens we will wait, endure, we will come out triumphant or die trying._

Once Bruce was ready he turned to the elevator, Alfred followed him.

_Friendship is what holds the city together. The friendship I share with Alfred, Fox, and Gordon. The endless nights and hard fights will never seem to end, but it comforts me to know that we have each other to rely on for help. Talia tried to take them from me, but failed. The fact that I am not alone in the fight helps me endure until morning. Until the city is rid of evil, and free of the oppressors and those who prey on the fearful, I will remain as their dark knight, Batman, their watchful protector._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If I add that all up it equals to roughly 120 word document pages. I don't know why I ended up deciding that it should end up with Bruce's thoughts, but I hope it's good enough of an ending for you.

I can't believe I finished this story… I took me about three months of plotting, and writing this, and it was totally worth it. I'm really happy that I finished this, but hey this isn't the end of this story quite yet. I asked if there was any in favor of me writing more for a sequel, and I did get a few responses. If you are wondering when I am going to start posting the next one, I'm not sure myself. It will take me a while to come up with a plot and a story, but I have some ideas. I want to give you guys the best stories that I can muster.

I know you have heard me say this many times, but thank you so much! It means a lot to me how much you have supported this story. I know I am not the best of writers, and I appreciate those who enjoy my work, despite the flaws. I can't wait to see you next time around, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Thank you, until next time!


End file.
